


Wisakedjak

by Ladytronus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boarding School AU, Chatlog, F/F, F/M, First Nations Mythology, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Mystery, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, not even this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytronus/pseuds/Ladytronus
Summary: Welcome to St. Thomas's International School for the Gifted! Here at our wonderful school, we offer the best in science, art, athletics, and all other forms of academics in the country. All of our students are handpicked from around the world, and we at St. Thomas's believe that a diverse school is a beautiful school. Apply today, and allow us to give your child an experience that will stay with them for the rest of their life.However long that life will be.





	1. Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I should try my hand at something different.
> 
> Enjoy.

She fled.

The forest around her seemed to loom over her and leer at her pitiful attempts at escaping the inescapable. She tried anyway, as there was nothing else for her to do. He knew, unfortunately, he watched her as she brokenly stumbled away, but there was only so far a girl can go without the backs of her ankles ,and one of her heels. Her fingers were broken from two days of screaming and scratching at the walls of her prison, and her arms were bloody from crawling through thorns.

She fell and screamed with pain, her voice devoured easily by the shadows of the forest and the downpour of the endless rain. Tears pricked at her eyes and she dragged herself forward using her elbows only, teeth gritted so hard her mouth began to ache. There was no real point in keeping silent now, she knew that he was after her, stalking her like he stalked the others. He would follow her through the cold, miserable rain and drag her back. She could almost sense him lurking in the shadows between the trees, watching her with cold, evil amusement as she struggled for safety. Unable to help herself, she bit her lip again, but found no relief from the burst of pain and the taste of blood. Nothing would release her from this nightmare. 

Oh god, they’re all dead, aren’t they? Why didn’t she listen? ,You warned her.

Forward, she dragged herself through three inches of mud, sticks, and fallen leaves. Her legs were useless, but she couldn’t stop. She was so close. So close, she could feel it in her heart. Was that not w,hat she was told to look out for?

Suddenly, there it was, like an answered prayer from a god who had long been silent. A door of white light opened a good twenty feet from her, and she started gasping for breath as she dragged her ruined body as fast as her elbows could take her.

“Please.” She begged. Fifteen feet now.

A rumble of thunder nearly drowned out the sounds of heavy footsteps squelching into the mud not far behind her. She felt ,ill with fear. 

“ _Please_ ,” she said again, louder and more desperately this time. Eyes wild, she reached feverishly for her only salvation. 

Five feet. Something scratched lightly down the back of her legs. 

The door was so close. Salvation, sanity, and everything she had ever known, it was right there. She just had to reach further and she’d be safe. She could ,see it just beyond her fingertips.

A deep, resonating laugh burst from above her and a hand closed around the pitiful remains of her foot. Her howls of sheer, petrified pain and horror echoed briefly through the forest, but then faded to nothing.

All that was left of her was her silence.


	2. ~Sombra’s Magical Folder of Student Profiles~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not stalking

Name: Ana Amari  
Username: Shrike42  
Age: 14  
Country of Origin: Egypt   
Dorm #: 12 (Room 4)  
Roommate: Diana Scull  
Average academic score: 93%  
Club Activities: None  
Personal Note: Came into the school causing trouble and hasn’t stopped since. Ended up picking up Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes during her reign of mischief last year and now they are an inseparable trio. Typically the instigator. 

Name: Gabriel Reyes  
Username: Reaper666  
Age: 14  
Country of Origin: United States of America  
Dorm #: 3 (Room 6)  
Average academic score: 92.5%  
Club Activities: None  
Personal Note: Resident goth and the sneakiest person on campus after me. Has been in detention less than the other two, and can pretty much get anywhere he wants to go. 

Name: Jack Morrison  
Username: Aimbot76  
Age: 14  
Country of Origin: United States of America  
Dorm #: 3 (Room 6)  
Roomate: Gabriel Reyes  
Average academic score: 94.2%  
Club Activities: Scouts  
Personal note: The very picture of The Golden Boy, Jack is a very good liar. Tries very hard to be the voice of reason, but ends up giving up and just going along with it. Tends to be the only one with any actual foresight and is the nature survival expert. 

Name: Lúcio Correia dos Santos  
Username: Breakitdown  
Age: 15  
Country of Origin: Brazil   
Dorm #: 7 (Room 2)  
Roommate: Sebastian Smith   
Average academic score: 91%  
Club Activities: DJ, Breakdancing Club, part of the Student Events committee  
Personal Note: It’s not a party until Lúcio shows up, it’s practically a law. Has never done anything wrong in his life. I should know, I’ve checked.

Name: Genji Shimada  
Username: Cyborgninjadude  
Age: 15  
Country of Origin: Japan  
Dorm #: 7 (Room 4)  
Roommate: Zenyatta Tekhartha   
Average academic score: 72%  
Club Activities: Martial Arts  
Personal Note: School hearthrob and arguably the most agile person in the school. Did gymnastics during his first couple years here and won a few times, now he’s doing martial arts. Generally a nice person, but can be a bit egocentric and tends to show off a lot if Zenyatta or someone else cute is looking. 

Name: Zenyatta Tekhartha  
Username: Transcendence   
Age: 15  
Country of Origin: Nepal  
Dorm #: 7 (Room 4)  
Roommate: Genji Shimada  
Average academic score: 93%  
Club Activities: None  
Personal Note: Literally the calmest and most inhumanely tranquil person I have ever encountered in my life. He must have been like a monk or something in his previous life, because nothing seems to shake or upset him. People are naturally drawn to him and he has the biggest group of friends out of everyone on this list. 

Name: Sebastian Smith (aka “Bastian”)  
Username: Beepboop  
Age: 15  
Country of Origin: Germany  
Dorm #: 7 (Room 2)  
Roommate: Lúcio Correia dos Santos  
Average academic score: ???  
Club Activities: None  
Personal Note: I don’t even know about this guy.

Name: Mako Rutledge  
Username: Roadhog  
Age: 16  
Country of Origin: Australia   
Dorm #: 8 (room 1)  
Roommate: None (Other students find him too scary)  
Average academic score: 76%  
Club Activities: none  
Personal Note: Even the teachers are a little bit scared of him, it’s kinda amazing.

Name: Jamison Fawkes   
Username: Junkrat  
Age: 16  
Country of Origin: Australia  
Dorm #: 7 (Room 3)  
Roommate: Reinhardt Wilhelm   
Average academic score:  
Club Activities: Chemistry club  
Personal Note: A very strange person who managed to set himself on fire about 7 times last year. People think that just because he’s crazy he’s also stupid, but he’s probably one step below Torb when it comes to making stuff out of nothing. 

Name: Jesse McCree  
Username: Highnoon  
Age: 16  
Country of Origin: Strangely unclear  
Dorm #: also strangely unclear  
Roommate: none  
Average academic score: ???  
Club Activities: ???  
Personal Note: Acts like an older brother of sorts to us younger delinquents-in-training. Who even knows what he does in his spare time.

Name: Lena Oxton  
Username: Flashback  
Age: 16  
Country of Origin: England  
Dorm #: 2 (room 7)  
Roommate: Sarah Lew  
Average academic score: 82%  
Club Activities: Football team and occasionally the track team  
Personal Note: Lena has this strange ability to be just about anywhere on the campus. One moment she’s at the canteen, the next she’s all the way over in the gardens. If I didn’t have visual proof that she is just really, really fast, then I would have thought she had cloned herself or something. Why she’s on the football team is anyone’s guess.

Name: Aleksandra Zaryanova   
Username: Bearhugs  
Age: 16  
Country of Origin: Russia  
Dorm #: 2 (Room 6)  
Roommate: None  
Average academic score: 79%  
Club Activities: Football team and weight lifting (record: 345lbs)  
Personal Note: Strong. Very strong. Very nice too, but mostly strong. 

Name: Reinhardt Wilhelm   
Username: Hammertime  
Age: 16  
Country of Origin: Germany  
Dorm #: 7 (Room 3)  
Roommate: Jamison Fawkes  
Average academic score: 80.3%  
Club Activities: Football team and baking club  
Personal Note: You can hear Reinhardt coming from three miles away. He has to be one of the noisiest people I’ve ever met. Overall good person. Star football player and now Team Captain

Name: Farheeha Amari (No relation to Ana Amari)  
Username: Rocketjump  
Age: 16  
Country of Origin: Canada  
Dorm #: 2 (room 7)  
Roommate: none  
Average academic score: 84%  
Club Activities: Football team  
Personal Note: Super cool and one of the highest jumpers I’ve ever seen. Should probably be on the basketball team.

Name: Alistair Winston   
Username: Wentbananas  
Age: 17  
Country of Origin: Canada  
Dorm #: 2 (Room 3)  
Roommate: None  
Average academic score: 98%  
Club Activities: Science Club  
Personal Note: Socially award and likes to keep to himself. Really, really, super smart if his notes are anything to go by. I had such a hard time tracking down where he came from that he might as well have come from the moon. Diet consists mostly of bananas and peanut butter.

Name: Angela Ziegler  
Username: Mercy  
Age: 17  
Country of Origin: Switzerland  
Dorm #: 4 (Room 1)  
Roommate: Mei-Ling Zhou  
Average academic score: 97.8%  
Club Activities: First Aid Club  
Personal Note: I am 98% sure this lady never sleeps. When she’s not working, she’s helping someone, and when she’s not helping someone, she’s working. It’s crazy. Very well-liked and popular among staff and students and always volunteers to be first aid during student gatherings.

Name: Mei-Ling Zhou  
Username: IceCold  
Age: 17  
Country of Origin: China  
Dorm #: 4 (Room 1)  
Roommate: Angela Ziegler   
Average academic score: 96.2%  
Club Activities: Environmental Preservation Club  
Personal Note: Extremely cheerful and peppy. Everyone likes her, but I don’t trust her. There’s just something cold and merciless lurking behind that cute and friendly face. I’m watching her. 

Name: Torbjörn Lindholm   
Username: MoltonCore  
Age: 17  
Country of Origin: Sweden   
Dorm #: Strangely unclear  
Roommate: None  
Average academic score: 95%  
Club Activities: Robotics Club  
Personal Note: A bit gruff but alright overall. The things he makes is actually kind of amazing and I stole one just to keep in my room.

Name: Hanzo Shimada  
Username: Twindragons  
Age: 17  
Country of Origin: Japan  
Dorm #: 3 (Room 9)  
Roommate: None  
Average academic score: 97%  
Club Activities: Vice President, Head of the Archery Club  
Personal Note: Uptight and scarily competent. Keep on his good side as much as possible. I strongly suspect that his family is into crime or something, because I can’t find a single thing about them. The literal opposite of Genji. 

Name: Satya Vaswani   
Username: Symmetra  
Age: 17  
Country of Origin: India  
Dorm #: 4 (Room 4)  
Roommate: Amélie Lacroix  
Average academic score: 99.9%  
Club Activities: President, Dance club  
Personal Note: Uptight and scarily competent. The most organized person in the school and she rules with an iron fist. Not to be crossed.

Name: Amélie Lacroix  
Username: Widowmaker  
Age: 17  
Country of Origin: France  
Dorm #: 4 (Room 4)  
Roommate: Satya Vaswani  
Average academic score: 93%  
Club Activities: Student Council Secretary   
Personal Note: Uptight and scarily competent. I like her a lot, but I feel like she can kill me in my sleep and I’d never see it coming. Not to be crossed. 

Name: Hana Song  
Username: DVA  
Age: 17  
Country of Origin: South Korea  
Dorm #: 4 (room 8)  
Roommate: None  
Average academic score: 97.3%  
Club Activities: Student Council Treasurer, Gaming club  
Personal Note: Not uptight at all but also scarily competent. Probably one of the most competitive people on the planet and finds our school’s constant flow of losses as a personal insult. Very nice and loves cute things.


	3. Through the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new school year has started and everyone is in a pretty good mood about it.
> 
> That class hasn't started yet doesn't stop a few troublemakers from getting detention, however.

September 4th

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble_

[Shrike42]:   
k so I know we all just got back to school and i promised mum that i would cut down on the detentions this year but  
is anyone else a little bit bored

[Aimbot76]   
we literally just got back to school four days ago. I only just finished unpacking everything and gabe won’t keep his stupid posters on his side of the room

[Reaper666]   
**you don’t even have any posters and you have more wall than I do!**

[Aimbot76]   
can we wait at least a whole week before we end up scrubbing floors or doing the school’s laundry?

[Shrike42]  
that only happens if we get caught, and we’re getting better at not getting caught

[Reaper666]   
**anyway ana what’s your plan?**

[Shrike42]   
well  
the canteen sells the worst candy available in this country buuuuuuuut the city sells food of value. I say we go on a candy raid

[Reaper666]   
**I’m in. Jack ate all my chocoballs so now i have none >( **

[Aimbot76]   
fiiiiine but only bc my skittle horde is low and also bc I owe gabe some chocoballs

[Sombra]  
Oooh, pick me up some pocky while you’re there!

[Aimbot76]  
ugh 

[Shrike42]  
oh ur still watching all our conversations like the school creeper u are huh

[Sombra]  
I like knowing what’s going on!

[Reaper666]  
 **fine but only if you tell us which guard is watching the gate tonight**

[Sombra]  
Anderson

[Aimbot76]   
that guy has the peripheral vision of a blind man s2g

[Shrike42]   
lol this is going to be so easy

[Reaper666]  
tonight at 11 then?

[Shrike42]  
ye

[Aimbot76]  
sure

xXx

**Chatroom: Science Committee**

_[Wentbananas] Entered Science Committee  
[Mercy] Entered Science Committee  
[IceCold] Entered Science Committee  
[MoltonCore] Entered Science Committee _

[Mercy]   
I wish we could change the name of this chat room. “Committee” sounds so formal.

[Wentbananas]  
I keep trying to, but every time I do it just switches back. 

[MoltonCore]  
Ah well, could have been worse.  
Anyway, you wanted to talk about the Exhibition this year?

[IceCold]  
Oh! Yes! I’m really excited! I can’t believe we’re finally old enough to take part!

[Wentbananas]   
I hear St. Juniper, Queen Anne, and a few representatives from overseas are supposed to be attending this year. It’s going to be big. Unfortunately, the Institute of You-Know-Who are going to be there too, and I hate them because they’re the worst bunch of cheaters I’ve ever seen. 

[IceCold]  
I strongly think that they’re the reason why Sahir’s project went all wrong last year :( it completely ruined things for him and someone almost got hurt.

[Mercy]  
It makes me a little nervous, I admit. What if I mess up and I don’t get into St. Juniper? It’s supposed to be one of the most prestigious medical universities in the country and I absolutely _must_ get in.

[IceCold]  
Oh Angela, you’re one of the smartest people I know! They’d be really stupid _not_ to let you in!

[Mercy]   
Still, I need to have something impressive this year.  
What does everyone have so far?

[IceCold]   
Oh! Me first! I’ve been working on how to make ice out of thin air! I’m also working on my theory on cryogenics. Maybe at the end of the year I’ll have something.

[MoltonCore]  
A robot, essentially, but one with an AI advanced enough to navigate just about any terrain without human input. I’m still working out the kinks, but I’ll get there.

[Wentbananas]  
Well, I’ve been working on a force field generator. It blows up every time I use it, so it’s still a work in progress. Thank god our school has one of the best workshops in the country. 

[IceCold]  
Oh no, is that why you were in the nurses office? I was so worried when I saw you there D:

[Wentbananas]   
Ha, I’m fine now. I just burned off three inches of my hair.

[Mercy]  
I’ve been working on my theory of cell regeneration, though Torb I may need your help building the actual machine once I get it all sorted out.

[MoltonCore]   
Always happy to help.

[Wentbananas]  
On another note, Mr. Richards says we have to keep a much closer eye on the dangerous chemicals and such this year so that a certain group of someones don’t get into it and build dangerous explosives.

[Mercy]  
Why _does_ this school let those four in? I thought this was supposed to be one of the most prestigious schools in the world?

[MoltonCore]  
Every school, no matter how fancy, has its delinquents.   
I mean, there’s that one brat that stalks everyone and no one ever does anything about her

[Sombra]  
Stalking is such a strong word

[Wentbananas]  
So why “Science Committee”?

[Sombra]  
Welllll, if you wanna change it...

**Chat Room name changed to: Kingdom of the Science Nerds**

[Wentbananas]  
...

[IceCold]  
...

[MoltonCore]  
...

[Mercy]  
...

[Sombra]   
My job here is done.

xXx

**Chatroom: Athletic Fanatics**

_[Rocketjump] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Hammertime] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Bearhugs] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Flashback] Entered Athletic Fanatics_

[Bearhugs]  
I am going to crush everyone this year

[Hammertime]  
HAHA YES! THAT’S THE SPIRIT! I cannot wait to get started on training, I have missed the gym here. It is just not the same back home

[Rocketjump]   
I’ve been training all summer and I am absolutely getting a spot on the team this year even if it kills me.

[Flashback]  
Aw luv, you might even have a chance now that Rava is gone

[Rocketjump]  
I’m glad, can you imagine being kept off a team because someone doesn’t like you? I literally hate her with all of my soul

[Bearhugs]  
You should have let me and Reinhardt have a “talk” with her, she would have changed her mind pretty quickly

[Rocketjump]  
Thanks, but I don’t want you guys getting suspended on my behalf

[Bearhugs]  
I wouldn’t have minded

[Hammartime]  
Tryouts are in another week! I would love to have you on the football team. Together, the four of us would be unstoppable!

[Bearhugs]  
Yes, and then maybe we can bounce back from that terrible run we had last year.

[Flashback]  
Yeah, those last two games with Bro Academy and The Institute of assholes were _painful_  
and that’s saying something seeing as we literally lost every other game  
AND they cheated!

[Hammertime]  
I remember one trying to tell us that our team was weaker because we had women on it  
it was fun watching Zarya crush the fool

[Bearhugs]  
It was fun crushing him  
If only life was like the movies, because then we would have won to prove ourselves

[Hammertime]  
Ha, we lost because of foulplay, no other reason. It will be different this year, this I swear.

[Flashback]  
It should be, especially considering whoooo’s team captain this yeaaaaaaarrrrrrr  
go on rein! Tell them!

[Rocketjump]  
wait, you don’t mean...?

[Flashback]  
YEP! Rein is our new captain! Rava kinda sucked, so we’re definitely going to do better!

[Hammertime]  
It is a great honour and I will do battle and fight this war to the greatest of my ability!

[Bearhugs]  
And since we all know you can play better than most of the fools in the Institute of Assholes farheeha, we know for sure you’re getting in

[Rocketjump]   
ah, that makes me feel a whole lot better!

[Hammertime]  
I really want to say that I won’t be playing favouritism and plan on trying everyone fair and squar  
but I probably will

[Flashback]  
and I really want to say something about morals and ethics of football but  
we really did lose really really really really really badly last year  
aaand fareeha, when you’re finally a jock likes us then maybe a certain angel-faced beauty will notice you~~~~

[Rocketjump]  
!!!!

I  
Have no idea what you’re talking about

[Flashback]  
LMAO

[Bearhugs]  
She IS usually at our games  
I’m sure if she saw how strong you are, she’d be very impressed

[Hammertime]  
And when she notices your strength, she will undoubtedly notice your kindness, bravery, and loyalty too!  
You really just need to talk to her.

[Rocketjump]  
Everytime I try I get tonguetied :(

[Hammertime]  
it is a whole new year! Who knows what will happen!

[Flashback]  
yeah! Chin up! Good things are bound to happen! I have a really good feeling about this year!

xXx

**Chatroom: Chill Squad**

_[Cyborgninjadude] Entered Chill Squad  
[Transcendence] Entered Chill Squad  
[Breakitdown] Entered Chill Squad  
[Beepboop] Entered Chill Squaud_

[Transcendence]   
Ah, the beginning of a new year. I really missed the school, it has an atmosphere that’s just not like anywhere else.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Do u have anything planned this year zen?

[Transcendence]  
No, I find it more interesting to see which way my path takes me.

[Breakitdown]  
I dig that

[Cyborgninjadude]  
hbu lu?

[Breakitdown]  
Ha I’m totally going to be kept busy. I’m the go-to dude when someone needs something DJ’d and I’m also on the student planning committee for events and stuff. Not to mention my music classes and breakdancing club

[Cyborgninjadude]  
lol i forgot ur technically my brother’s lackey

[Breakitdown]  
uh wow technically I’m song’s lackey tyvm  
tho he is vice president so I guess that makes me his lackey by extension 

[Cyborgninjadude]  
ugh i can’t stand how he lords that over me all the time  
its a new year, so maybe he won’t be vice president??? im hoping???

[Transcendence]  
Satya, Hanzo, Hana, and Amelie are all very competent as the Student Council, I cannot see them being removed anytime soon. 

[Breakitdown]  
Riiight, President, Vice-president, treasurer, and secretary respectively, right? Tho Hana is super into the student events committee

[Cyborgninjadude]  
SIGH  
HERE WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME  
AND WE’RE TALKING SCHOOL POLITICS  
booooooooooooooooooooooooring ノ彡┻━┻

[Transcendence]   
I always have a good time when I talk to you, Genji c:

[Cyborgninjadude]  
...

[Breakitdown]  
lol you knocked him speechless

[Transcendence]  
Will you be joining martial arts again this year, Genji?

[Cyborgninjadude]  
absolutely  
I ALMOST won that final tournament last year but lost out to that one douchebag from the Institute of Assholes if he’s still around I totally plan on getting him back for being such an absolutely terrible fucking human being

[Breakitdown]  
Man they totally cheated, I just know it. There was no way someone like him could beat someone like you

[Transcendence]  
you did outmatch him quite a bit. While I do believe in miracles, even I felt that his win was extremely unlikely. Not without help.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
I just wish there was a way to catch them at it. They’re just a really sneaky bunch of fucks.

[Breakitdown]  
We probably will! The school year hasn’t technically started yet, so who knows. But nevermind all that, how about everyone comes to my room and we’ll listen to some tunes I made over the summer!

[Cyborgninjadude]  
I’ll bring my CAH case 

[Breakitdown]  
even if we know that bastian is going to win?

[Transcendence]   
it is time we end his reign of terror and crown a new king of cah 

[Beepboop]  
;)

[Transcendence]  
I will also stop by the canteen to get some snacks for us. See you shortly.

[Breakitdown]  
cya!

[Cyborgninjadude]  
bye!

xXx

**Chatroom: School Elites**

_[Widowmaker] Entered School Elites  
[Spiritdragon] Entered School Elites  
[DVA] Entered School Elites  
[Symmetra] Entered School Elites_

[Spiritdragon]  
I refuse.

[Widowmaker]  
As do I.

[Symmetra]  
It is, unfortunately, expected of us.

[DVA]  
Yeah, we’re totally not going to let the Institute of Assholes steamroll us like they did last year!  
Every single event, every single tournament. EVERY possible competition! Lost!  
They tooootally cheated and I spent the summer being, like, SUPER mad at them >(((((  
What makes it totally worse is that we lost almost every competition we were in last year, not just against them  
this reeks. I KNOW we’re better than that!

[Widowmaker]  
Still, being told to “Play nice,” is infuriating when it is they who are all desperately unpleasant. 

[Spiritdragon]  
I almost do not understand how a whole school can somehow be made up of the worst of humanity.  
Like that tournament last year that my brother was a part of. They should not have won, he had them and they had the unmitigated nerve to mock him for his loss afterwards. That will not stand, not this year. Racist assholes.

[Symmetra]  
The sports teams and the Exhibition were a disaster as well. That is not even touching on our attempts at fund-raising and our charity drives. What kind of person sabotages a charity drive? We were going to donate to the BC Children’s Hospital.

[Widowmaker]  
It is especially bad when their delinquents outdo our delinquents. Their little stunt last year nearly got ours all expelled.

[Spiritdragon]  
Indeed. Ours are chaotic neutral while theirs are chaotic evil. 

[DVA]  
I hate them like so so so much though?????  
Did you know I heard one of the IoA’s council members say “They keep failing because they have asians running the show”?????  
like?????  
what the actual fuck?????

[Widowmaker]  
We should just sneak into their school and murder them all in their sleep.

[Spiritdragon]  
Hmm  
tempting

[DVA]  
Sure but we can’t win competitions against dead people

[Spiritdragon]  
Not with that attitude.

[Widowmaker]  
Not with that attitude.

[Symmetra]  
I do think that we need to get to the bottom of this if we want our school to keep its reputation. 

[Spiritdragon]  
We have delinquents, so we might as well use them.

[Symmetra]  
And considering that our enemy nearly got them expelled, perhaps they will cooperate. 

[DVA]  
In other news, I’m really kinda concerned about our really low budget this year. Like, all the stuff that should have been replaced during the summer hasnt been replaced. Our athletes are not gonna be happy that a lot of the gym equipment isnt up to our usual standard.  
But I’ll save the full report for our meeting.  
I’m having a super hard tim talking to our headmistress  
is she still alive? I haven’t really seen her yet

[Symmetra]  
Her absence is very strange. Our Welcome committee was given no instructions and the Headmistress has not spoken to the new students yet. It is very unprofessional. 

[DVA]  
So maybe she is dead :v

[Widowmaker]  
we can only dream

[Spiritdragon]  
I have to go, my “my useless brother is about to injure himself” senses are tingling. 

[DVA]  
Oooh take pics

[Spiritdragon]  
Gladly.

xXx

**Chatroom: Team Delincuente**

_[Highnoon] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Junkrat] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Roadhog] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Sombra] Entered Team Delincuente_

[Junkrat]  
PLEASE someone tell me that they got that on camera

[Sombra]  
I have everything on camera so absolutely

[Highnoon]  
up until now I had no idea someone could fall out of a tree and hit every branch on the way down and be pretty much okay

[Roadhog]  
he did break an arm

[Sombra]  
He shoulda broken _everything_. Genji must be made of steel or something.   
I’m uploading it to youtube as we speak

[Junkrat]  
beginning to think that there’s some kinda curse on this school  
with how everything seems to go wrong

[Highnoon]  
a curse cast by those krom’s institute of assholes probably 

[Junkrat]  
oooooooh don’t even MENTION that name to my face bc it makes me absolutely bonkers  
me mum almost didn’t send me back this year! Can you imagine????  
it wasn’t even my fault! 

[Roadhog]  
same here

[Highnoon]  
the only way to deal with this is to hit them before they hit us

[Sombra]  
count me in

[Junkrat]  
whatcha got?

[Highnoon]  
well first we gotta know what we’re dealin with right?  
And for that we gotta get in their systems and figure out where everyone is

[Sombra]  
I’d need to get in their administration building

[Junkrat]  
sounds like you could use a distraction

[Roadhog]  
no setting the forest on fire

[Junkrat]  
:(  
fire is a distraction mate  
ive even got plans for a flamethrower that ive just been itchin to use

[Highnoon]  
how about just a really flashy explosion that’ll have their security scrambling

[Junkrat]  
fiiiiiine i guess i can do that too

[Sombra]  
We’d have to do this next weekend bc classes starts on Wednesday and I have Mr. Harris in the morning and he straight-up hates me

[Junkrat]  
aw harris ain’t so bad a bloke  
at least he ain’t if you don’t ruin his marriage

[Sombra]  
he was a cheating asshole and he deserved it  
also he’s really creepy

[Junkrat]  
is that what happened?  
In that case i take back my almost nice thing i said

_[Spiritdragon] Entered Team Delincuente_

[Highnoon]  
oh my god i can’t believe the higher ups are gracing us common folk with their godly presence 

[Spiritdragon]  
Trust me McCree, I am only here because I refuse to be seen with you in person.

[Highnoon]  
so why r u even here??

[Sombra]  
I invited him!

[Spiritdragon]  
I am here because it would surprise me very much if you future criminals weren’t planning an attack on the Institute of Assholes  
So I have decided to tell you that the west side of the school was renovated this summer and will likely be empty, however those buildings will be back in use by next week.  
I suggest you go Thursday. 

[Junkrat]  
omg is this a council sanctioned mission? How exciting!

[Roadhog]  
What do we get out of it?

[Spiritdragon]  
I was under the impression that you were going to do it anyway.

[Highnoon]  
Sure would be nice to have a little somethin’ for our troubles. Just sayin

[Spiritdragon]  
Redbull

[Roadhog]  
Yes

[Junkrat]  
HELL YES

[Highnoon]  
can’t say no to that

[Sombra]  
!!!  
Also here’s the video of Genji falling out of the tre[e](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1CGvg2iOkUASBQR3-oN8sm4y1HNQNkVDWK3zwd555tr0/edit?usp=sharing)

[Spiritdragon]  
Haha, nice.  
Anyway, that will be all.

_[Spiritdragon] left Team Delincuente_

[Junkrat]  
what a prick

[Highnoon]  
Hey now, anyone who is willing to pay in redbull is probably a fine, upstanding fella  
so I guess we’re doing this thursday 

[Sombra]  
sure, and we’re also totally not taking the bus  
i found ourselves a car just for this

[Highnoon]  
Do I dare ask?

[Sombra]  
Hanzo, actually. he’s scary efficient   
probably because his family... well...

[Junkrat]  
Welp im off to go pick through the scrap heap. Cya later!

[Sombra]  
adiós

[Highnoon]  
bye

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Hanzo** : We really need to stock up more on Redbull. It is a very useful bribing tool

 **Amélie** : And so begins St. Thomas’s dark legacy of energy drink smuggling

 **Hanzo** : I don’t really understand how anybody can drink it, it tastes like sugary battery acid

 **Amélie** : it is not for people of refined taste, that’s for certain  
 **Amélie** : How is Genji, by the way?

 **Hanzo** : The idiot broke his arm falling out of a tree. Of all things, it had to be one of the most easily avoidable ways possible.   
**Hanzo** : There he is, bbl.

xXx

September 5th  
 **Private Correspondence**

 **Gabriel** : JESSE  
 **Gabriel** : JESSEEEEEE  
 **Gabriel** : JESSEE ANSWER ME  
 **Gabriel** : JESSE  
 **Gabriel** : JESSE  
 **Gabriel** : I SWEAR TO GOD ANSWER

 **Jesse** : it’s 2 fucking am what the hell do you want

 **Gabriel** : we’re lost

 **Jesse** : ??????

 **Gabriel** : we snuck out to go to the city and now we can’t find our way back

 **Jesse** : jesus fuck did you guys take the hiking trail??? At night???

 **Gabriel** : we lost the path and now we can’t figure out where we are   
**Gabriel** : pls come get us  
 **Gabriel** : somethings following us out here and its kinda freaking us out

 **Jesse** : I thought y’all had some fancy gps thing

 **Gabriel** : ....  
 **Gabriel** : we lost it

 **Jesse** : For fucks sake  
 **Jesse** : fine, but you squirts owe me half of whatever it is you went out to get

 **Gabriel** : ive talked it over with the others and we accept

 **Jesse** : thank god I know that trail like the back of my hand  
 **Jesse** : im on my way

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Jesse** : Genji  
 **Jesse** : GENJO  
 **Jesse** : GENJAMEN 

**Genji** : I could literally kill you right now for waking me up at 3am and it would hold up in the court of law

 **Jesse** : okay so this is going to sound kinda pathetic but  
 **Jesse** : i went out to heroically save a bunch of 14 year olds lost in the woods  
 **Jesse** : i found them but  
 **Jesse** : we’re still kinda lost

 **Genji** : you’re right  
 **Genji** : that does sound kinda pathetic

 **Jesse** : shuddup and come get us

 **Genji** : i did break my arm today and am currently high on pain meds  
 **Genji** : but sure  
 **Genji** : what trail were you guys on

 **Jesse** : i found them near the Spitz trail  
 **Jesse** : beyond that i have no idea

 **Genji** : there is literally no way that this can go wrong  
 **Genji** : im on my way

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Genji** : my dearest and most cherished and most beloved brother of all time

 **Hanzo** : It’s 4:35  
 **Hanzo** : what the hell do you want

 **Genji** : I went out into the woods to save jesse and those three kids bc they were all lost  
 **Genji** : what happened next is going to shock you

 **Hanzo** : you’re telling me that the five of you are out wandering the woods at 4:37am  
 **Hanzo** : an offence, mind you, that will have all of you scrubbing floors and doing laundry for the next month  
 **Hanzo** : Class hasn’t even started yet  
 **Hanzo** : NOT TO MENTION that you’re recovering from a broken arm

 **Genji** : you could always skip the punishment bc you love your brother so much?

 **Hanzo** : **HA**

 **Genji** : fair enough  
 **Genji** : just hurry up  
 **Genji** : there’s something stalking us through the underbrush  
 **Genji** : I think it might be a badger or somethings

 **Hanzo** : SIGH  
 **Hanzo** : Just give me your last known location and I’ll come and get you

 **Genji** : about 1m up spitz trail

 **Hanzo** : 1 metre???

 **Genji** : MILE dumbass

 **Hanzo** : ugh the imperial system   
**Hanzo** : just stay put, I am coming.

xXx

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble_

[Aimbot76]   
well that sure was a thing

[Reaper666]  
 **how the hell did you even get lost, Jack? I thou** ght you went up and down these trails all the time

[Aimbot76]  
well if we hadn’t lost both the flashlight AND the GPS then maybe I could have gotten us unlost  
but we did lose them and we also lost half our candy stash  
also haha u messed up your bold

[Shrike42]  
I feel like somone punched me in the eyes  
im so tired  
who knew getting only two hours of sleep could be so painfulll  
im glad that hanzo wasnt going to call our parents

[Aimbot76]  
amazing  
class hasn’t even started and we already have so much detention   
think we can go the rest of the month without getting into even more trouble?

[Reaper666]  
 **nah**

[Shrike42]  
lmao

[Aimbot76]  
I figured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What needs to be found?


	4. Of Things Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual.
> 
> Then the unusual.

September 8th

**Jesse** : Howdy there boss! Just wanted to tell ya that things went well  
 **Jesse** : also i dont think I thanked you for coming to find us a few days ago  
 **Jesse** : I appreciated it

 **Hanzo** : How the hell did you get my number?

 **Jesse** : Genji

 **Hanzo** : Good.  
 **Hanzo** : Better him than that hacker gremlin of yours. 

**Jesse** : lol you drive her absolutely crazy  
 **Jesse** : she wants to know whatcha been up to

 **Hanzo** : She will not be getting any of my conversations or personal information if I can help it

 **Jesse** : Aw she’s not that bad

 **Hanzo** : I disagree  
 **Hanzo** : but something has been bothering me since all of you got lost in the woods.

 **Jesse** : Hm?

 **Hanzo** : You were part of the equestrian club, and the Morrison kid is a scout. You both have been up and down the Spitz trail many times. How did you manage to get lost?

 **Jesse** : it was real strange  
 **Jesse** : when I went inthe forest looked like it usually did  
 **Jesse** : but after a while it was like the forest straight up changed. Like we were all someplace we weren’t supposed to be, and the trees were listening to us as we walked between them.   
**Jesse** : not to mention there was a full moon for a while  
 **Jesse** spooky, right?

 **Hanzo** : That’s impossible. There was no full moon last night.

 **Jesse** : I did say it was strange

 **Hanzo** : If nothing else, you have an impressive imagination. 

**Jesse** : aw is that your way of saying that you think I’m crazy?

 **Hanzo** : I advise you to stay away from whatever it is you use to get high.

 **Jesse** : now that’s not nice  
 **Jesse** : oh did anyone tell you about that thing that followed us?  
 **Jesse** : turned out to be a fox. Hilarious right? Everyone freaking out over some old vixen following us around  
 **Jesse** : She even let me pet her

 **Hanzo** : You’re not supposed to touch wild animals!

 **Jesse** : she couldn’t have been that wild if she wanted to be petted

 **Hanzo** : nonetheless   
**Hanzo** : everything about you is a bad decision   
**Hanzo** : I do not understand how you survive. 

**Jesse** : Luck and my striking good looks ;)

 **Hanzo** : And yet you still got a month’s worth of punishment 

**Jesse** : ouch :(

xXx

September 12th

**Chatroom: Athletic Fanatics**

_[Rocketjump] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Hammertime] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Bearhugs] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Flashback] Entered Athletic Fanatics_

[Rocketjump]  
YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

[Hammertime]  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

[Bearhugs]  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

[Flashback]  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

[Rocketjump]  
I’m part of the team!   
This is by far  
the best day of my life

[Flashback]  
Happy to have you with us Far!  
Also rein your cookies were delicious!  
I had no idea you could do the things you do with chocolate!

[Hammertime]  
Always happy to spread baking joy!  
But our joys have only just begun!  
In two weeks we will be facing up against Wellington!   
So we will need to train NONSTOP until then!

[[](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1UI_UNrudAuVB-DqZA_-IBDuOS2M6hl2KzeQ9sEYDGIE/edit?usp=sharing)Bearhugs]  
We will CRUSH them into the dirt!  
Then perhaps we can forget about all the humiliation from last yar  
yer  
yere  
year

[Flashback]  
Ugh but it’s super too bad about the gym equipment. They said we were gon get new stuff this year!

[Hammertime]  
Something something budget something

[Flashback]  
some presitgous school this is

[Rocketjump]  
has anyone seen the headmistress yet?  
Its kind of weird that she hasn’t been around  
she was around all the time last year

[Bearhugs]  
Maybe she’s dead

[Hammertime]  
what a thing to say!  
Besides if she was dead someone would have said something  
and we probably would have gotten a new headmistress

[Flashback]  
aw let’s not worry about all that stuff  
instead lets meet up and celebrate!  
Again!  
Hey fareeha  
im gonna invite angela

[Rocketjump]  
DON’T YOU DARE

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Lena** : Hey Angela! The team and I were gonna get together and celebrate the new season! You should come and join us!

 **Angela** : hmm I don’t know, I have some work I need to do...  
 **Angela** : you know what, I think I could use a little break  
 **Angela** : will Fareeha be there?

 **Lena** : ;D

 **Angela** : oh shut up and tell me where this party is

xXx

**Chatroom: Chill Squad**

_[Cyborgninjadude] Entered Chill Squad  
[Transcendence] Entered Chill Squad  
[Breakitdown] Entered Chill Squad  
[Beepboop] Entered Chill Squad_

[Breakitdown]  
yooooo the football team is throwing party and you’re all invited!

[Cyborgninjadude]  
how do you get invited to literally every single party on campus?

[Breakdown]  
I got connections bro  
and also lena asked if I could bring my tunes and im not about to say no

[Transcendence]   
I imagine that is what all the commotion in the community hall was?

[Breakitdown]  
Yep!  
You know rein and lena  
they don’t do anything halfway

[Cyborgninjadude]  
actually they do everything more than halfway  
by like  
40000%  
whose idea was it to put those two in the same room

[Breakitdown]  
you should see them play together  
it’s magical 

[Cyborgninjadude]  
I HAVE seen them play together and i agree  
so what time do we have to be there?

[Breakitdown]  
everything should be done by 6

[Cyborgninjadude]  
ill be there  
you coming too zen?

[Transcendence]  
Yes c:

[Beepboop]  
o/

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Alright everyone, I’ll see you there!

[Transcendence]  
are you sure that it’s wise with your arm?

[Cyborgninjadude]  
pFFT PLS  
my arm is practically healed  
doctor said my cast should be off in a couple days

[Transcendence]  
I’m curious  
Why did you climb the tree? There was nothing in it?

[Cyborgninjadude]  
uh  
because it was cool?

[Transcendence]  
it wasn’t cool for you to hurt yourself :c  
be more careful in the future Genji

[Breakitdown]  
aww

[Cyborgninjadude]  
I will zen  
sorry I worried you

xXx

**Chatroom: Team Delincuente**

_[Highnoon] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Junkrat] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Roadhog] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Sombra] Entered Team Delincuente_

[Junkrat]  
This whole party thing has me thinkin

[Highnoon]  
has me thinking about how no one invited us B|

[Junkrat]  
yes that  
but whatever we showed up anyway  
and also i think we should throw our own party!  
A bonfire party!  
With actual fire!  
we’ll do it at the end of the month on the full moon and stuff

[Highnoon]  
you had me at yes that

[Roadhog]  
they’ll never let us set fire on campus

[Junkrat]  
of course not you idiot  
which is why it’s gonna be a super secret bonfire party

[Highnoon]  
not sure I follow

[Sombra]  
so, like, you’re going make a secret fire in the middle of the woods and invite people over?

[Junkrat]  
dingding!  
Of course we’ll have some food and drink from off campus  
if that don’t bring people running  
i don’t know what will

[Sombra]  
heck that’d bring ME running  
why does this super expensive boarding school have such terrible food?

[Highnoon]  
to test our resolve obviously 

[Sombra]  
so how are we going to get all of this food

[Junkrat]  
those little brats that make junk food runs all the time obv   
who else

[Highnoon]  
wish we still had that car the bossman gave us

[Sombra]  
sadly it was a “one use only” kind of thing  
still, it was a good car

[Roadhog]  
hiking through the woods at night carrying a bunch of food is dangerous   
all of us should go together

[Junkrat]  
nothing is gonna be stupid enough to attack you in the woods that’s for sure you giant heifer 

[Highnoon]  
hey sombra, mind hopping over to their channel and asking them if they want to help us?

[Sombra]  
sure, but I don’t know if they’re even on  
they’re scrubbing the kitchen floors

[Highnoon]  
huh that wasn’t part of the punishment Hanzo gave us

[Sombra]  
oh no  
this is for putting green dye in the gym’s hot tub

xXx

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble_

[Reaper666]  
 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH I can’t believe we missed a party because we were scrubbing floors!  
it’s over now  
not even scraps left for us poor souls**

[Aimbot76]  
Lucio was there too :(  
he’s super cool

[Shrike42]  
hey what’d you guys get for question 4 on Hoffman’s assignment thingy

[Aimbot76]  
41

[Reaper666]  
 **45**

[Shrike42]  
fuck  
i got 49

[Aimbot76]  
that means one of us is wrong  
and it’s probably not Gabe

[Reaper666]  
 **you better believe it  
how did either of you get anything other than 45?  
it’s not that hard**

[Shrike42]  
well excuuuuuse me mr math genius  
fine answer this one:  
turn 12/5 into a mixed number

[Aimbot76]  
oh god  
fractions  
take it away  
it burns

[Reaper666]  
it’s 2 2/5

[Shrike42]  
magic!

[Aimbot76]  
witchcraft!

[Shrike42]  
burn the witch!

[Reaper666]  
 **it’s literally not that hard  
5 goes into 12 2 times which leaves 2 left over  
2 2/5**

[Aimbot76]  
oooooh

[Shrike42]  
ooohhh  
that makes a lot of sense actually  
I couldn’t really hear mr.hoffman much  
he kept coughing like he was about to die

[Aimbot76]  
yeah it sounded like he had some really bad phlem or something   
it was kinda gross

[Sombra]  
I’m here to interrupt your math conversation!

[Aimbot76]  
our saviour 

[Sombra]  
junkrat is planning a party at the end of the month but we need good food  
word is you guys know where to find someones

[Shrike42]  
are you asking us to do a junkfood run?

[Sombra]  
a big one

[Aimbot76]  
I don’t know, we did just finish being punished for putting dye in the hot tub

[Sombra]  
so  
why did you do that?

[Shrike42]  
Diana was a bitch

[Aimbot76]  
diana had it coming

[Reaper666]  
 **Diana deserved worse**

[Sombra]  
yikes sorry I asked  
so we’ll be going with you so you won’t get lost this time

[Aimbot76]  
we shouldn’t have gotten lost last time  
still not sure how that happened  
anyway sure  
we’ll do it if we each get 20$

[Sombra]  
your payment is that you’re going to be invited to the bonfire party

[Aimbot76]  
I’m in  
I love bonfires

[Reaper666]  
 **I’m in too**

[Shrike42]  
you guys are too easily bought   
fine, we’ll do it

xXx

**Chatroom: Kingdom of the Science Nerds**

_[Wentbananas] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds  
[Mercy] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds  
[IceCold] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds  
[MoltonCore] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_

[MoltonCore]  
does anyone else hear that?

[Mercy]  
Sirens?  
Oh no, that can’t be good  
is someone getting arrested?  
Is someone hurt?

[Wentbananas]  
I don’t know, but it sounds like they’re at the admin building  
what are they doing there?

[IceCold]  
I hope everyone’s okay!  
Oh jeez I tried to get close to check it out but the rcmp guy was super scary and chased me away 8(

[Mercy]  
is there a body?  
I’m so curious D:  
If someone is hurt then I should be there

[Wentbananas]  
Why?  
You’re not a nurse.

[Mercy]  
well  
no  
it’s just  
a feeling  
it’s hard to explain

[MoltonCore]  
they’re locking down the dorms  
ah well, I wasn’t planning on going on an evening stroll anyway  
hope they explain this to us

[Wentbananas]  
stay safe everyone

xXx

September 15th

**Chatroom: School Elites**

_[Widowmaker] Entered School Elites  
[Spiritdragon] Entered School Elites  
[DVA] Entered School Elites  
[Symmetra] Entered School Elites_

[Widowmaker]  
When we joked about the Headmistress being dead  
I don’t think any of us actually believed...

[Spiritdragon]  
I do not understand how this could happen  
Sure, she had not been around that much, but I figured that someone important would catch on after a while.

[DVA]  
what gets me is that no one’s saying HOW she died  
I mean, did she have a heart attack? Was she stabbed?

[Symmetra]  
Irrelevant. We cannot have rumours of a murderer on the loose frightening the student body.  
As far as anyone is concerned, this was a terrible and unfortunate accident.   
We will have a new Headmaster by the end of the month, and that is that.

[DVA]  
So you’re, like, not the least bit curious about all of this?  
I mean, it’s kinda scary.

[Symmetra]  
The truth is not always something worth knowing.

[Widowmaker]  
I do want to know how she died.

[Spiritdragon]  
Leave that to me.

[DVA]  
And what if there IS someone dangerous lurking around?  
Even if you don’t want to scare people, you have to tell them to be more careful.  
We don’t really have the authority to establish an earlier curfew or anything. 

[Symmetra]  
We will have to discuss that with the staff at the meeting tomorrow then.

[Widowmaker]  
Might as well tell us to talk to a cinderblock wall.

[Spiritdragon]  
We might as well wait and see what happens in that case. Maybe the staff will surprise us this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 16 24 14 2 15 26


	5. Nothing to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama! Excitement! Mystery! Two close brushes with death!
> 
> Life is exciting here at St. Thomas's.

September 25th

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble_

[Shrike42]  
So the new Headmaster...

[Aimbot76]  
yeah

[Reaper666]  
 **he’s really...**

[Shrike42]  
kinda fun?  
that’s really weird to say about a grown-up but he actually made Gabe laugh

[Reaper666]  
 **HE DID NOT SHUT UP**

[Aimbot76]  
you totally laughed gabe  
we all saw it  
I even have it on video

[Reaper666]  
 **!!!!!!**

[Aimbot76]  
maybe having a new headmaster will break the curse

[Shrike42]  
what curse?

[Reaper666]  
 **the curse that makes our school lose at everything  
i heard the basketball team complain about it**

[Shrike42]  
oooh right  
wasn’t there a fire at one of the charity drives last year?  
I remember them blaming Jamie and co for that

[Aimbot76]  
yeah  
it sucked a lot too bc those guys are a lot of trouble bt theyre not evil  
they wouldnt set fire to a charity drive  
on purpose anyway

[Shrike42]  
speaking of curse  
the football team is having their first match today arent they?  
We should go down to the stadium and cheer them on

[Aimbot76]  
yeah especially now we finally dont have any punishments

[Reaper666]  
 **ok i know we’ve been over this like a dozen times but**

[Shrike42]  
don’t

[Reaper666]  
 **Are you absolutely 100% mega sure**  
 **that fareeha amari is not related to you**

[Shrike42]  
oh my god i’m sure!  
she’s from canada! I’m from egypt!  
I checked with my mom! She said no!  
Stop asking!

[Aimbot76]  
okay sure but like  
she looks EXACTLY like you  
AND you have the same last name!

[Reaper666]  
 **She’s got to be a long lost sister or something**

[Shrike42]  
well...  
maybe  
I mean it would be nice to have a big sister  
but I dunno, that doesn’t feel right

[Reaper666]  
 **why not?**

[Shrike42]  
I don’t know  
I can’t explain why 

[Aimbot76]  
well nevermind  
let’s just go and cheer them on! The game hasn’t started yet.

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Hanzo** : Genji  
 **Hanzo** : Call mom and dad  
 **Hanzo** : Genji, dad said that if you do not call he is going to cut off your monthly allowance  
 **Hanzo** : you can’t go on dates if you have no money

 **Genji** : Oh my god I’m at the game  
 **Genji** : let me live just this once please

 **Hanzo** : Fine, but call them afterwards

 **Genji** : They’re just going to lecture me :(  
 **Genji** : neither of them have let me forget that I lost the tournament as badly as I did last year  
 **Genji** : “shame on the family” and all that

 **Hanzo** : I know. I also know that it wasn’t your fault.  
 **Hanzo** : It won’t happen again this year. Not if I have anything to say about it.

 **Genji** : ?

 **Hanzo** : I would not want you being a shame on the family two years in a row.

 **Genji** : thanks bro I love you too

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Angela** : Fareeha! I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to meet with you before, but I just wanted to tell you good luck! I’ll be in the stands, cheering you on!

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Fareeha** : omgomgomg she’s talking to me what do I do

 **Lena** : ....talk to her back?

 **Fareeha** : if you’re not going to take this seriously lena then I’ll ask someone else for advice

 **Lena** : fiiine  
 **Lena** : say something cool and suave  
 **Lena** : like uh  
 **Lena** : Thanks, I’ll be watching you too ;)  
 **Lena** : WAIT NO GENJI SAYS THAT’S LAME DON’T DO IT

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Fareeha** : Thanks, I’ll be watching you too ;)

 **Angela** : haha!

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Genji** : I didn’t realize you actively wanted to ruin her love life

 **Lena** : oh shut up

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Fareeha** : too late  
 **Fareeha** : I’m done for  
 **Fareeha** : she must think that I’m such a loser

 **Lena** : I’m sorry far :(

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Lena** : Haha sorry about that  
 **Lena** : I stole Fareeha’s phone just to mess with her

 **Angela** : Oooh I see  
 **Angela** : I wondered if that was you!  
 **Angela** : good luck with your game!

xXx

_[Wentbananas] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_  
 _[Mercy] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_  
 _[IceCold] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_  
 _[MoltonCore] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_

[MoltonCore]  
Who here is not at the game?

[IceCold]  
I wish I was, but I really wanted to get my physics homework done.

[Wentbananas]  
I’m working on my project

[Mercy]  
I am!

[MoltonCore]  
I need some help with some heaving lifting if anyone’s around  
I’m in the science building  
Lab #4

[IceCold]  
Oooh I’ll be right down <3

[Wentbananas]  
I’m always happy to help! I’ll be right there!

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Satya** : I cannot believe that you’re wasting your time at some silly game.  
 **Satya** : We have to study for our upcoming pre-calculus test.

 **Hana** : Uh, yeah I am not about that whole “all work and no play” lifestyle all of you like so much  
 **Hana** : Going to one game isn’t going to cause the downfall of my entire academic career  
 **Hana** : Besides! We’re ahead by one point or however football is played  
 **Hana** : that already puts us ahead of last year

 **Satya** : Krom’s team has not tried anything so far?

 **Hana** : Nope.  
 **Hana** : I’m kinda suspicious actually. They alway try something  
 **Hana** : OH! We’re three points ahead now!  
 **Hana** : Maybe with Rein and Far we can finally win a game!  
 **Hana** : wow look at Lena go! I wonder how the heck she’s so fast  
 **Hana** : haha Zarya just crushed that same poor idiot from last year who kept barfing up sexist slurs everywhere  
 **Hana** : aww he’s crying abloo bloo

 **Satya** : I really do not need a blow-by-blow account of a game I do not care about.

 **Hana** : well tough, I’m giving you one anyway.

xXx

**Chatroom: Team Delincuente**

_[Highnoon] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Sombra] Entered Team Delincuente_

[Sombra]  
I can’t believe you set up a gambling ring

[Highnoon]  
look  
the opportunity was there and I took it  
it’s good money

[Sombra]  
I bet  
I’m just mad I didn’t think of it first  
what’s the most popular bet

[Highnoon]  
Reinhardt scores the winning touchdown 

[Sombra]  
I mean probably  
have you seen him charge someone?  
I hear it’s like being hit by a train

[Highnoon]  
have you seen jamie or mako around?  
they’re been missing all day and I have a concern  
haha look another touchdown for us  
it’s too bad their three top players were suspended 

[Sombra]  
tragic isn’t it  
right before the big game too  
alas 8(  
wonder what happened

[Highnoon]  
it’s a mystery for the ages

[Sombra]  
speaking of mysteries  
guess whaaaat?  
we’re getting new students next month!

[Highnoon]  
Cool  
who is it?

[Sombra]  
a child genius from Africa  
she’s like  
11  
and she’s going into grade 10

[Highnoon]  
no kidding?

[Sombra]  
and she’s coming in with her sister  
can’t wait to see what their deal is

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Genji** : okay so on a scale of 1 to 10  
 **Genji** : with 1 being TOTAL REJECTION and 10 being ABSOLUTE SUCCESS  
 **Genji** : how likely is it that Zenyatta will say no if I ask him out

 **Lúcio** : dude  
 **Lúcio** : between 9.5 and 10  
 **Lúcio** : why is this even up for debate 

**Genji** : why the .5  
 **Genji** : that’s to much of a risk for me

 **Lúcio** : you ask people out all the time  
 **Lúcio** : why are you acting like you’ve never been on a date before

 **Genji** : uh do you have eyes?  
 **Genji** : Zenyatta is literally perfect  
 **Genji** : I absolutely can’t mess this up

 **Lúcio** : look I spent all of last year watching you swoon over Zen and doing nothing about it  
 **Lúcio** : you’ve GOT to step up this year  
 **Lúcio** : if not for your sake then for the sake of everyone who has to watch you follow him around like a lovestruck puppy

 **Genji** : it’s totally not that obvious

 **Lúcio** : it totally is  
 **Lúcio** : You climbed a tree and broke your arm just to impress him. I don’t know how much more obvious you can get.  
 **Lúcio** : it also didn’t work

 **Genji** : it would have impressed someone else >.>

 **Lúcio** : you should ask him out to the bonfire party that’s happening tomorrow night

 **Genji** : I don’t even know if he’s going...

 **Lúcio** : now’s the time to ask!  
 **Lúcio** : in fact I will go ahead and do it for you

xXx

**Lúcio** : hey Zen! Are you going to the bonfire party tomorrow

 **Zenyatta** : of course  
 **Zenyatta** : it’s far too exciting not to go

 **Lúcio** : sooo are you going with anyone?

 **Zenyatta** : oh yes! Jesse McCree asked me two days ago

 **Lúcio** : congrats!

 **Zenyatta** : were you going to ask me out?  
 **Zenyatta** : the theatre club is doing a play next week  
 **Zenyatta** : I’d love it if you joined me in watching them c:

 **Lúcio** : Sure! I love those theatre guys!  
 **Lúcio** : wait that’s not what I wanted to  
 **Lúcio** : ??? are those alarms???

 **Zenyatta** : something is terribly wrong

 **Lúcio** : smoke! There’s smoke coming from the campus!  
 **Lúcio** : you’re at the game, right?

 **Zenyatta** : yes, but I am concerned  
 **Zenyatta** : that smoke is coming from the science building

 **Lúcio** : well lucky that there’s no class today   
**Lúcio** : I hope everyone is okay

xXx

**Chatroom: Kingdom of the Science Nerds**

_[Mercy] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_

[Mercy]  
Guys?  
Guys please answer  
tell me you’re okay  
I can’t find any of you  
please tlll me youre oay

xXx

September 26th

**Chatroom: Athletic Fanatics**

_[Rocketjump] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Hammertime] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Bearhugs] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Flashback] Entered Athletic Fanatics_

[Rocketjump]  
winning has never made me feel so hollow 

[Hammertime]  
All is well  
it was only a few burns and the fire team managed to put out the fire before it did too much damage  
that building is designed to be tough  
Still, I hear some projects were lost in the fire  
that must be hard on them

[Bearhugs]  
Yes, their hard work is all in cinders

[Flashback]  
What caused the fire? Does anyone know?

[Bearhugs]  
it was Krom! It’s always Krom! While everyone was distracted by the game, they went in to destroy those exhibition projects!

[Rocketjump]  
I hear it was Jamie and Mako who did it

[Hammertime]  
nothing has been proven yet, and we will accomplish nothing through baseless accusation   
I agree with fareeha though  
I don’t feel like we won at all

[Bearhugs]  
if it turns out to be krom then I will personally march into their school and crush them all one by one  
this is despicable no matter who did it

xXx

**Chatroom: School Elites**

_[Widowmaker] Entered School Elites  
[Spiritdragon] Entered School Elites  
[DVA] Entered School Elites  
[Symmetra] Entered School Elites_

[Symmetra]  
Unacceptable.   
Absolutely.  
100%  
Unacceptable. 

[DVA]  
man it’s lucky that the science building is as tough as it is  
we only lost the one room

[Spiritdragon]  
Yes, but some of our most prized students were injured in the process. 

[Widowmaker]  
How bad is it?

[DVA]  
A few burns and stuff, but nothing TOO bad  
like  
“need to stay in the hospital for 3 months” kinda bad  
I’m not doctor but I think everyone should be perfectly okay by next week

[Symmetra]  
This is a direct attack on us, and our new Headmaster refuses to do anything about it.  
It irritates me how all the staff in this school is useless.

[Spiritdragon]  
Why would they choose to burn down the building now though?  
It would make more sense to wait until the end of the year to destroy their projects.  
This is a devastating blow for those aiming to take part in the Exhibition, but it is one easily recovered from. 

[Widowmaker]  
They are sneaky, but they are also total idiots.  
That’s why.

[DVA]  
I heard they took in Jamison and Mako in for questioning.

[Spiritdragon]  
Yes, but they were not responsible.

[Widowmaker]  
If you say so.  
Hanzo, I remember you saying you were looking into the Headmistress’s death?

[Spiritdragon]  
Yes.  
Apparently foul play is suspected.  
Here’s a copy of the Autopsy and the resulting investigation  
Don’t ask me how I got it.

[DVA]  
...  
Poison?

[Widowmaker]  
Torture?

[Symmetra]  
How could she possibly have been dead for three days before discovery? She was the Headmistress! The staff should have taken notice!

[DVA]  
Unless they were in on it.

[Symmetra]  
Now _that_ is wild speculation.

[Widowmaker]  
Interesting. Not only were many of her scars old, but she may have been blackmailed. This part is blank. What were they blackmailing her for? She was a boring old woman who had her nose in everyone’s business. 

[DVA]  
We should break into her office and check it out.

[Widowmaker]  
????  
What for?  
We are not the police. How is it likely that we can find something they couldn’t?

[Spiritdragon]  
If we were to inspect her office, then we would have to check her living quarters as well. It is likely we’ll find something there.

[Widowmaker]  
Not you too.

[Symmetra]  
We should go tonight. If there is any trouble, it is likely to be because of that bonfire party those delinquents are throwing out in the woods and we go undetected if we are lucky. 

[Widowmaker]  
Very well, I suppose we are doing this.  
It will be easier to enter the staff building from the roof. That lock is extremely simple.

[DVA]  
How are we even going to get on the roof?

[Spiritdragon]  
We climb of course.

[DVA]  
Well obviously  
so will we bringing along that hacker gremlin of yours   
she’d be super useful

[Spiritdragon]  
Useful, but untrustworthy. 

[Widowmaker]  
It’s 5  
we should go get dinner and wait for everyone to start trickling off to the bonfire before we inspect the office.

[Symmetra]  
We should split into two teams.  
Hanzo and I will inspect the office.  
Hana and Amélie, you two will inspect her room. 

[Widowmaker]  
Understood.

[DVA]  
YES MA’AM

[Spiritdragon]  
Right.

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Lúcio** : I have made a terrible mistake

 **Sebastian** : ?

 **Lúcio** : I went to go wingman for Genji and ask Zenyatta if he was free to go to the bonfire thing and he thought I was asking him out EXCEPT I WASN’T and then HE went and asked ME out and I said yes and now we have a date next thursday.  
 **Lúcio** : I should cancel and come clean to Genji because I don’t want any misunderstandings here.

 **Sebastian** : :/

 **Lúcio** : I like Zenyatta too! But I think Genji likes him more?

 **Sebastian** : :V

 **Lúcio** : No, cancelling is the right thing to do. Zen will understand   
**Lúcio** : Thanks for listening bro

 **Sebastian** : :)

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Zenyatta** : Genji! I have a date for next week!

 **Genji** : Who??

 **Zenyatta** : Lúcio! We are going to watch the play next week and I am absolutely delighted.

 **Genji** : Oh wow! Great! Awesome! I’m so glad for you!

 **Zenyatta** : Thank you!  
 **Zenyatta** : Are you doing anything at the beginning of next month? The city’s farmer’s market is going to be up by then and I was hoping to buy some more plants for the room.

 **Genji** : I don’t think it’s physically possible to fit any more plants in the room.

 **Zenyatta** : It can be done. Space is an illusion and things like that  
 **Zenyatta** : Or was that time is an illusion?  
 **Zenyatta** : I can’t remember  
 **Zenyatta** : anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?

 **Genji** : Hang onto that thought I need to do something bbl

 **Zenyatta** : oh ok

xXx

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble_

[Aimbot76]  
Where the heck is gabe?  
He was supposed to be here half an hour ago  
he’s not answering his phone

[Shrike42]  
maybe he got lost  
@Reaper666  
Where are you?????

_[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble_

[Aimbot76]  
THERE you are!  
We were worried!

[Reaper666]  
 **Sorry, I got distracted by Lúcio and genji having a very intense conversation at the beginning of the path  
i was kinda hoping they’d start fighting  
but instead they hugged it out and said this was all a big misunderstanding and that things were cool  
how boring**

[Aimbot76]  
Science tells us that it is physically impossible to pick a fight with Lúcio

[Shrike42]  
oh my god  
oh my god  
guys  
RIENHARDT is here  
there he is  
right there  
I can’t remember if I combed my hair.  
Isn’t he the most handsome person to ever exist on earth

[Aimbot76]  
No :V

[Reaper666]  
He’s overrated 

[Aimbot76]  
I thought you were better than the “football jock” type

[Shrike42]  
I’m going in

xXx

**Chatroom: Team Delincuente**

_[Highnoon] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Junkrat] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Roadhog] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Sombra] Entered Team Delincuente_

[Junkrat]  
Not a bad turnout at all!  
Look at everyone having fun throwing things in the fire!  
Sniff  
my people

[Roadhog]  
The food was why they came

[Highnoon]  
Yeah, there must be about fifty people here.  
Good thing we ended up taking more than we needed when we went on our shopping trip  
the full moon is a sight to see tho  
look at it

[Sombra]  
Nice  
does it seem bigger to you or am I just seeing things

[Roadhog]  
It looks closer  
and red

[Highnoon]  
Weird  
but not important  
bbl I’ve got to impress my date with my s’more makiing skillz  
also everyone be careful  
people are saying that there’s a large animal wandering around the outskirts of the party  
I doubt it’ll start any trouble as long as we’re together  
but anyone who goes off on their own might be in trouble  
stay alert!

xXx

**Private correspondence**

 **Reinhardt** : Fareeha, are you absolutely sure you are not related to Ana Amari?  
 **Reinhardt** : I swear she looks just like you.

 **Fareeha** : trust me, I’m sure.  
 **Fareeha** : my family has been here for 3 generations

 **Reinhardt** : hmm I see  
 **Reinhardt** : She has just challenged me and Zarya to a log lifting contest  
 **Reinhardt** : I cannot refuse

 **Fareeha** : have fun

xXx

**Chatroom: School Elites**

_[Widowmaker] Entered School Elites  
[Spiritdragon] Entered School Elites  
[DVA] Entered School Elites  
[Symmetra] Entered School Elites_

[Spiritdragon]  
We found something in the office that might be of interest

[Widowmaker]  
?

[DVA]  
What?

[Symmetra]  
The Headmistress had a filing cabinet that she kept separate from all the others.  
It took us a while to find the passcode, but we did manage to get it open.

[Spiritdragon]  
Would you believe that we had to solve a puzzle to get the passcode?  
What kind of system is that?  
It was a number puzzle told through morse code  
and then we had to figure out what the numbers meant before we could input the password

[Symmetra]  
We found 23 files  
Not labelled alphabetically, I might add.

[DVA]  
Well, it’s her office. Why wouldn’t she have files?

[Symmetra]  
They were files on us.  
Us and others.

[Widowmaker]  
Go on.

[Spiritdragon]  
Jamison Fawkes  
Mako Rutledge   
Reinhardt Wilhelm  
Tekhartha Zenyatta  
Satya Vaswani  
Hanzo Shimada   
Lena Oxten  
Winston  
Amélie Lacroix  
“Sombra”  
Jack Morrison  
Gabriel Reyes  
Fareeha Amari  
Hana Song  
Lúcio Correia dos Santos  
Torbjörn Lindholm   
Genji Shimada  
Bastion   
Aleksandra Zaryanova  
Jesse McCree  
Mei-Ling Zhou   
Efi Oladele  
Ana Amari  
There’s a note here that says “In the order they fell.”  
It is very ominous.

[DVA]  
Wait, we know most of those people.

[Widowmaker]  
We know all of them, if only through a friend of a friend.

[Symmetra]  
There is an extra note here that reads _Are there two more than we thought?_

[Spiritdragon]  
I bet the police passed over them because they looked like ordinary student files to them.

[Widowmaker]  
What’s in them?

[Symmetra]  
Nothing special.  
Simply report cards and the like.  
As far as anyone is concerned, these really are just ordinary student files.  
Have you had any luck?

[DVA]  
We’re in her room but there’s totally nothing interesting here  
a lot of dreamcatchers tho  
and sage everywhere  
and I think this is sweetgrass  
oh! Ame just found something behind the living room mirror!  
it’s a key  
really old fashioned key  
???  
There’s nowhere in this room to use it.

[Widowmaker]  
It is very large and you could kill a man with this if you tried hard enough.

[DVA]  
Keyblade!  
!!!  
shit  
shit  
there’s someone coming into the room  
we’re hiding in the closet

[Spiritdragon]  
We’re on our way.

[Symmetra]  
Yes, we are finished here.

[Widowmaker]  
It is a very, very large man  
He is going through her drawers and muttering to himself  
It’s dark, we can’t see his face  
shit  
he’s coming closer  
if he opens the door we’ll have no way to escape

[DVA]  
that’s a knife  
he’s holding a knife  
what does he need a weapon for???

[Spiritdragon]  
Hang on!

xXx

**Sombra** : IF YOU’RE SEEING THIS THEN RUN  
 **Sombra** : CAMPUS SECURITY IS HEADING THIS WAY

xXx

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Highnoon] Entered Triple Trouble_

[Highnoon]  
Where are you???

[Reaper666]  
we were following everyone else but  
something big started scratching at a tree behind us and we ended up going in a completely different direction  
we’re lost again

[Aimbot76]  
we can’t see or hear anyone   
I don’t understand  
we’re in the woods with 50 other people  
there should be someone around and there was a lot of shouting until a minute ago  
now it’s quiet

[Shrike42]  
Has anyone noticed how big the moon is?  
It shouldn’t be that big

[Reaper666]  
I feel strange

[Shrike42]  
me too

[Aimbot76]  
yeah

[Reaper666]  
I heard a voice  
it said  
“You do not belong here.”

[Shrike42]  
I heard it too  
I’m really kinda scared

[Aimbot76]  
I hear something behind us again  
it sounds really big  
JESSEE!  
JESSE GAB NEEDS HELP  
SOMETHING ATTACKED US AND BIT HIM  
HE’S BLEEDING

[Highnoon]  
Holy shit where are you???

[Shrike42]  
We’re along the Spitz trail I think  
we managed to lose whatever it was but gab’s bleeding really bad

[Aimbot76]  
I wrapped it the best I could but I think he needs stitches 

[Shrike42]  
Wait, I see light up ahead. Maybe it’s the school?

[Highnoon]  
Hold on, I’m coming to get you  
Guys?  
C’mon keep talking to me

[Reaper666]  
 **Sorry for taking so long to reply  
we kind of fell asleep**

[Highnoon]  
???????

[Shrike42]  
The light we saw turned out to be like one of those dome tent things made out of animal skins. We got there and looked inside and there was an old woman sitting by the fire. She invited us in and asked us if we wanted something to eat, and we said yes so she fed us some super tasty stew.

[Reaper666]  
 **she put some smelly stuff on my arm and wrapped it up. She said that should “protect me from the contamination”**

[Aimbot76]  
We asked her what her name was, and she said to just call her Granny. Granny said that we were safe inside her home, and that no harm would come to us while we were with her. We sat with her and she told us story about her grandson ayas and how he set the world on fire and destroyed everything

[Shrike42]  
it was a really exciting story

[Aimbot76]  
we asked her what was chasing us and what bit gabe but she just said that we’ll find out someday, but not today because we weren’t ready.

[Reaper666]  
 **It was really warm and the furs were soft. We fell asleep  
I think we slept for about five hours  
that’s what she said anyway**

[Highnoon]  
Uh  
look at the timestamps in our conversation

[Shrike42]  
Uh

[Reaper666]  
 **That can’t be right**

[Aimbot76]  
...

[Highnoon]  
My last comment was at 11:53  
your next comment was at 11:59  
there is no way you were gone for five hours

[Shrike42]  
but  
we sat down to eat with her  
and talk to her  
she bandaged up gabe  
there’s no way all of that took place in six minutes  
it’s impossible 

[Highnoon]  
what’s impossible is you finding a wigwam out in the woods with an old lady camping out there  
where are you?

[Reaper666]  
 **On campus  
we walked out of the clearing her tent was in and we found ourselves home   
could have sworn we were a lot further up the trail than that**

[Highnoon]  
look  
you’re safe, that’s all I care about  
I’ve had enough of this nonsense for one night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated endlessly with adding Efi and Orisa to my story because I obviously didn't plan on them when I started writing. However, I think I can make this work.
> 
> Oh yeah here I am on [Tumblr](http://ladytron47.tumblr.com/)


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shared dream is usually a good thing.
> 
> A shared nightmare is not.

October 8th

**Chatroom: Kingdom of the Science Nerds**

_[Wentbananas] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[Mercy] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[IceCold] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[MoltonCore] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[RobotPrincess] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_

[IceCold]  
Welcome to our channel Efi! We’re super glad to have you here!

[Mercy]  
Yes, and you don’t need to worry about anything inappropriate going on in this channel. I assure you that we only ever discuss our projects and school here.

[MoltonCore]  
And occasionally some personal things, but nothing you need to worry about

[RobotPrincess]  
I’m so glad! When I came here I was worried that people would find me weird.

[Wentbananas]  
Ha, I know the feeling, but don’t worry, you’re going to fit in just fine. 

[MoltonCore]  
and if anyone gives you any trouble come and tell one of us. We’re not a group that tolerates bullies of any sort.

[RobotPrincess]  
Thank you so much!  
I’m curious though, what happened to that part of the science building? It looks a little burned up.

[MoltonCore]  
I’m afraid there was a fire a little while ago. Most of this group was in the thick of it.

[RobotPrincess]  
Oh no D:  
were you badly injured?

[MoltonCore]  
Nah, they were able to put out the fire before it got to us too badly. We had a few burns and inhaled some smoke, but we were okay.

[Wentbananas]  
The worst part was that the fire destroyed the projects we were going to present to the Exhibition at the end of the year, so now we have to start from scratch.

[IceCold]  
Well, mostly from scratch  
All of us backed up our data so we only lost the physical pieces of our project. We’re behind schedule now, but if we work hard, we’ll definitely make it in time.

[RobotPrincess]  
Tell me about the Exhibition! It sounds exciting!

[Wentbananas]  
Haha the Exhibition is a really fancy way of saying “Science Fair”. Except this gives us a chance to show off our abilities to potential Universities. 

[RobotPrincess]  
Does the school have a science fair for the younger grades?

[Mercy]  
Of course. That one takes place a few days before the Exhibition. 

[MoltonCore]  
I remember last year someone made a shadow-based lock that required some fiddly bits to operate. Interesting, but not practical in the slightest. 

[Wentbananas]  
Well, practicality is only secondary when it comes to Exhibition projects.

[MoltonCore]  
Says the guy making a shield generator. 

[Wentbananas]  
Innovation comes from every direction!  
Besides, a shield generator can be very useful.

[IceCold]  
We’re super glad to have you Efi! Feel free to come by the lab at any time! There’s always someone in there doing something.

[RobotPrincess]  
I will! Thank you so much!

xXx

**Chatroom: Chill Squad**

_[Cyborgninjadude] Entered Chill Squad  
[Transcendence] Entered Chill Squad  
[Breakitdown] Entered Chill Squad  
[Beepboop] Entered Chill Squad  
[Beetlehorse] Entered Chill Squad_

[Breakitdown]  
And here is our chatroom Orisa! Feel free to come here whenever to do whatever. We’re all pretty much online all the time

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Sup

[Transcendence]  
Greetings

[Beepboop]  
o/

[Beetlehorse]  
Hello! I am really glad to be here!

[Cyborgninjadude]  
aw you don’t need to be so formal. we’re all friends here

[Beetlehorse]  
:DDD

[Transcendence]  
Moving all the way from Africa must be a huge change. I hope you’re settling in okay?

[Beetlehorse]  
Oh, yes! Efi and I were given a room to share, so we have each other at least. We’ve just finished decorating it, so it feels like home.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Haha I know this feeling  
I have a tea set I keep on my shelf (even tho I don’t drink tea) and a few family scrolls. I dont always get along with my family, but i like beng reminded of homework

[Transcendence]  
And I too have a few ornamental orbs that my brother made me a long time ago. I should show you them sometime.

[Breakitdown]  
You know, I think the coolest part of living in an international school is that a lot of us are bilingual. It makes the culture festival super fun

[Transcendence]   
Oh yes, the culture festival! That takes place in November, doesn’t it?

[Breakitdown]  
Yep!   
@Orisa students are usually encouraged to take part in the culture festival and most people do it in groups. We’ve been brainstorming off and on about what we want to do, but we were wondering if you wanted to join us

[Beetlehorse]  
Yes it sounds so much fun  
I’ll have to ask Efi for ideas  
I can drum if that helps

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Idea!  
We could do a band thing for the festival  
I mean music is totally up Lucio’s alley so...

[Breakitdown]  
that sounds fantastic

[Transcendence]  
I like this plan

[Beepboop]  
:D

[Beetlehorse]  
^.^

[Breakitdown]  
we’re glad to have you with us Orisa

xXx

October 9th

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble_

[Shrike42]  
So  
what should we do for Halloween  
This is prime pranking season  
we can’t let this moment slide

[Aimbot76]  
We could convince everyone that the drama building is haunted

[Reaper666]  
 **we did that last year  
there’s some kind of law that says we can’t do the same prank two years in a row**

[Aimbot76]  
How about buying a whole bunch of jello and dumping it into the hot tub

[Reaper666]  
 **now we’re talking**

[Shrike42]  
let’s save that for another day bc it’s good but it’s not spooky

[Aimbot76]  
:|a  
How about  
we convince Krom that one of THEIR buildings is haunted

[Reaper666]  
 **This we can work with**

[Shrike42]  
Yes I approve   
they also deserve it

[Aimbot76]  
Krom is super far away though  
esp without a car  
and none of us can drive

[Shrike42]  
hey it was your idea

[Aimbot76]  
yeah  
but now we have to bring that idea into reality  
and the reality is that none of us can drive

[Shrike42]  
we only need to get there once  
plant a mp3 thing that plays every night at a specific time  
aaaand maybe do some fancy light tricks  
and boom  
we have a whole bunch of assholes who are scared shitless

[Reaper666]  
 **We can either walk 3 hours through the mountains at night  
or we can find someone to drive us there in 4.5 hours**

[Aimbot76]  
wait you’re not talking about the old mining shafts?  
you’re setting us up for a horror movie dude

[Reaper666]  
 **we can either go around the mountain or through it  
going through it is technically faster**

[Shrike42]  
but requires far more effort  
and also going through them at night

[Reaper666]  
Scared, ana?

[Shrike42]  
in your dreams

[Aimbot76]  
what if we stole bikes from the bike club  
biking at night isn’t very safe but it’s faster than walking

[Reaper666]  
 **but...  
what about the thing that granny warned us about?  
It could still be out there**

[Shrike42]  
scared, gabe?

[Reaper666]  
 **No but i did get bitten in case you forgot**

[Shrike42]  
oh right  
in that case we should probably just get someone to drive us  
going through abandoned mines at night is pretty stupid

[Aimbot76]  
thank god  
how is your arm anyway gabe?  
I noticed you keep rubbing at it

[Reaper666]  
 **...  
it burns  
like it doesn’t hurt  
but its always burning like someone put something hot on it and my skin won’t forget it  
also I’ve been having some really weird dreams**

[Aimbot76]  
oh?  
ive had some really weird dreams too, but you first

[Shrike42]  
haha I had like a super scary nightmare last nigh  
woke up shaking

[Reaper666]  
 **I dreamed...**

xXx

**Chatroom: Kingdom of the Science Nerds**

_[Wentbananas] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[Mercy] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[IceCold] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[MoltonCore] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[RobotPrincess] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_

[Icecold]  
I was walking through the forest and it was beautiful! The moon was out and Snowball was leading me towards something. I remember thinking that these trees were all wrong; none of them were native around here and were very skinny. Sort of like what you’d see in the plains, but I forgot about them when I came across a river. I recognized this river! It’s actually south of here, but as I was walking along, something called out to me.

xXx

**Chatroom: Athletic Fanatics**

_[Rocketjump] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Hammertime] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Bearhugs] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Flashback] Entered Athletic Fanatics_

[Bearhugs]  
The water was very, very cold. I remember that because I went in when I heard a voice shouting at me from across the river and they sounded like they needed help. So I threw myself in and swam across to go find them. I walked and walked for what felt like forever, but then I came across a large pile of boulders. I looked around and saw that there was a space behind them, like a cave opening. Well, no boulders were going to stop me, so I went ahead and just tossed them aside and then went inside. A short distance through, I came across a large wooden door with strange symbols on it. The door had a keyhole, and I somehow had the key.

xXx

**Chatroom: School Elites**

_[Widowmaker] Entered School Elites  
[Spiritdragon] Entered School Elites  
[DVA] Entered School Elites  
[Symmetra] Entered School Elites_

[Widowmaker]  
I opened the door and there was a candle waiting for me when I entered the cave, sitting there, unlit. I took it and lit it so that I could make my way down a deep tunnel. It went on and on and I saw that there were carvings on the wall. Strange drawings of a terrible monster with strange eyes. They watched me as I walked and whispered to me. I cannot remember what they said, but it was terrible and I wanted to go back, but I couldn’t. I had to go forward because there was no leaving now.

xXx

**Chatroom: Chill Squad**

_[Cyborgninjadude] Entered Chill Squad  
[Transcendence] Entered Chill Squad  
[Breakitdown] Entered Chill Squad  
[Beepboop] Entered Chill Squad  
[Beetlehorse] Entered Chill Squad_

[Breakitdown]  
and then the tunnel opened up to some really big cavern and it was super freaky. There were echoes and everything and it sounded like a cross between like a full swimming pool full of people during the summer and a badly tuned radio. I walk forward with my candle, right? And I look into the water and I realize that it’s not water. It’s too black and it doesn’t reflect light the way it should. It was like ink, but way darker. The voice is telling me to lean closer so I do bc it’s just a dream so why not, and then...

xXx

**Chatroom: Team Delincuente**

_[Highnoon] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Junkrat] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Roadhog] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Sombra] Entered Team Delincuente_

[Junkrat]  
A hand fuckin just reaches right out of the black stuff! It was like looking at sludge and it was super bad to look at. I can’t move and another hand comes out and then it sort of takes my face. Not in the ‘give me your face” kinda way, just holds my face with both hands and I remember it smelling REALLY bad. Like a dead thing that’s been dunked in muck for three weeks. It leaned in realy close to y face and opened its eyes and thats when I start screaming mate. Anyone would have started with those eyes. Its face was super fucked upt oo like I get shivers just thinking about it. Its eyes was sideway and its face was upsidedown and it had a mouth full of needle teeth

xXx

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble_

[Shrike42]  
It said something to me I know it did but I was screaming so loudly that I didn’t hear it. I was begging it to leave me alone, but it grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into the water. It was like sinking into slime and I couldn’t breath. It kept dragging me deeper and deeper and the further I went, the more I realized that there was something out there. If I went deep enough I’ll figure out what it is but I also knew that if I took too long I would die. I saw a light and I reached out... and then woke up.

[Aimbot76]  
That’s really creepy :/  
all of us had the same dream?  
What are the odds of thsat?

[Reaper666]  
 **none  
it shouldn’t have happened  
I woke up with my arm burning so badly I almost went to the infirmary**

[Shrike42]  
it is weird  
we should investigate, find out what it’s really all about  
i mean it means something right? it’s a mystery!

[Aimbot76]  
what if...  
what if there really is a monster somewhere underneath the mountains?  
What would we do then?  
Fight it?

[Shrike42]  
I don’t know  
but we can’t ignore it right

[Reaper666]  
 **I got a bad feeling about it**

[Shrike42]  
we shoudl at least find out what it means  
I wonder if we can find out where the entrances to the cave systems around here are

[Aimbot76]  
the city library maybe?  
Or we can just look online  
but I’m sort of against looking for this kind of trouble 

[Reaper666]  
 **I agree  
Nothing good can come of this so we should just leave it be**

[Shrike42]  
you guys are no fun B(  
but fine  
we’ll do the boring and safe thing and mind our own business  
for now

[Reaper666]  
 **there was also something super important that I was going to say  
before we got interrupted by dreams and shit**

[Aimbot76]  
??

[Reaper666]  
 **my brother just sent me Stone Cold IV**

[Aimbot76]  
!!!!!!!

[Shrike42]  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
no way! That game isn’t even out yet!

[Reaper666]  
 **I told you before  
my family has connections**

[Aimbot76]  
You’re going to let us play it right?  
Right???

[Reaper666]  
 **Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

[Shrike42]  
he is  
bc if he isn’t I’m never going to tell him where I hid his bracelets 

[Reaper666]  
 **I KNEW IT  
IT WAS YOU  
GIVE THEM BACK**

[Aimbot76]  
Uhhh

[Shrike42]  
NEVER

[Reaper666]  
 **YOULL PAY FOR THIS ANA  
WAIT UNTIL I FIND YOU**

[Shrike42]  
COME GET ME LOSER

_[Shrike42] Left Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Left Triple Trouble_

[Aimbot76]  
Huh  
Hey Sombra

[Sombra]  
Yeah?

[Aimbot76]  
What are you up to  
my friends have abandoned me

[Sombra]  
looking into things

[Aimbot76]  
like what?

[Sombra]  
Your dreams  
I had them too and just...  
I’m curious  
and when I get curious I need to know the answers  
anyway I’m at the library right now

[Aimbot76]  
Mind if I come and hang out with you?  
I might as well get some homework done

[Sombra]  
Hmm I guess I should probably hang out with people my own age

[Aimbot76]  
oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you’re 14 too  
weird that we don’t have any classes together

[Sombra]  
I’m a little further ahead than most people  
Oh! I know! The new students are here now!  
let’s go stalk them

[Aimbot76]  
you mean talk to them like normal human beings

[Sombra]  
But that’s no fun

[Aimbot76]  
Heh I’ll meet you at the library

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Lena** : Winston, mind if I vent at you for a bit?

**Winston** : Of course not. Please, go ahead.  
 **Winston** : is this about the dreams?

**Lena** : No, but that still has be super wigged out  
 **Lena** : You remember what I’ve said about my parents?

**Winston** : yeah, you said that they were arguing a lot over the summer

**Lena** : I thought they’d get over it. I mean, they’ve been married for over 20 years yeah? They’ve argued before but it’s never been THIS bad and I’m not sure what set it off. I just got a message from mum and she says that she and dad will be divorced by the end of the year

**Winston** : oh lena I’m so sorry :<   
**Winston** : that couldn’t have been easy to hear

**Lena** : I know that sending me here put a lot of strain on them because dad wanted me to come here but mum didn’t. Dad said it was a good opportunity and that they’ll accept whatever cost. Mum didn’t like me being so far away.  
 **Lena** : I’m 16 right? So I think that means that one of them is going to be in charge of where I go and what I do  
 **Lena** : I’m just worried  
 **Lena** : what if mum decides that she doesn’t like me being halfway across the world and just  
 **Lena** : brings me back home?  
 **Lena** : I’ll never see any of you again   
**Lena** : oh no I’m snot crying I must look terrible

**Winston** : Lena  
 **Winston** : Meet me at the gate and let’s go for a walk  
 **Winston** : we can go see Sculler’s pond. We haven’t been there in a while.

**Lena** : Thanks Winston  
 **Lena** : I’ll see you there luv

[xXx](https://pastebin.com/8Y9uGU0B)

**Private Correspondance**

 **Zenyatta** : Genji, it is raining outside

**Genji** : huh, yes it is.

**Zenyatta** : it sounds wonderful, doesn’t it? I like to close my eyes sometimes when it rains and think about how it fits in our world. In our lives.   
**Zenyatta** : Some people look down on rain and call it dreary, but without it none of us would be here. A flower, after all, withers and dies if all it gets is sunshine.   
**Zenyatta** : Do you ever feel small when you think about the weather? And how the earth moves, and even further beyond there are stars so far out there in a space that’s so big that it defies our own comprehension?

**Genji** : I love it when you get all thoughtful like this.

**Zenyatta** : haha thank you. It doesn’t happen very often though.   
**Zenyatta** : Sometimes when I get still I feel as though there’s something pressing against my heart. Not physically, of course, I’d go to the infirmary for that, but I feel like there’s a huge... something, of knowledge out there, just out of my reach.   
**Zenyatta** : It puzzles me  
 **Zenyatta** : because it’s during these moments that I feel less like myself

**Genji** : what do you mean?

**Zenyatta** : I mean... I don’t know.  
 **Zenyatta** : like I’m someone different than myself, I don’t know how else to phrase it.  
 **Zenyatta** : in that moment I am someone else. Older, wiser, kinder, but determined and maybe a little sad  
 **Zenyatta** : but then that moment disappears and I am myself again. Small, lost, alone, powerless. Just an ordinary human being.  
 **Zenyatta** : I feel like something is wrong

**Genji** : you’re not alone Zen, I’m here. I’ll always be here no matter what, I promise.   
**Genji** : And you are strong. Really, really strong.   
**Genji** : I don’t think I’ve met anyone who has the emotional fortitude you do

**Zenyatta** : Do you feel it too, Genji?

**Genji** : feelwat

**Zenyatta** : when I first saw you, I felt drawn to you. Like I was meant to be your friend, and then we came together so well it felt as though we were always side-by-side. The idea of being apart from you makes me feel so sad, like we’ve been friends for years.

**Genji** : Yes, I feel that way too  
 **Genji** : I have a confession

**Zenyatta** : I must confess something

**Genji** : you first

**Zenyatta** : It’s about the dream we all had

**Genji** : oh. 

**Zenyatta** : Everyone else mentioned that in the dream they didn’t hear what the creature said.  
 **Zenyatta** : I thought it strange, because I heard what it said.

**Genji** : What? What did it say?

**Zenyatta** : It told me “You will be the first,” and then it pulled me in.  
 **Zenyatta** : it wasn’t even a threat, though it was very scary  
 **Zenyatta** : it was like a warning. A statement of fact  
 **Zenyatta** : I’ve been uneasy all day because of it

**Genji** : I  
 **Genji** : no, I don’t care what happens  
 **Genji** : I don’t know if it’s real or not, but it is NOT going to get you  
 **Genji** : not if I have anything to say about it

**Zenyatta** : How valiant of you   
**Zenyatta** : my own personal knight in shining armour

**Genji** : I have a sword  
 **Genji** : but I mean it  
 **Genji** : I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’ll protect you  
 **Genji** : I promise

**Zenyatta** : and I will protect you in turn, Genji. Whatever it takes.  
 **Zenyatta** : Genji... does the word “Wisakedjak” mean anything to you?

**Genji** : No?

**Zenyatta** : Hmm. I see.  
 **Zenyatta** : I suppose it means nothing for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What must be called?


	7. That Halloween Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as spooky as a Halloween episode should be

**October 29th**  
  
**Chatroom: School Elites**  
  
_[Widowmaker] Entered School Elites  
[Spiritdragon] Entered School Elites  
[DVA] Entered School Elites  
[Symmetra] Entered School Elites_  
  
[Spiritdragon]  
I found another one one the grounds today.  
I removed it before some seventh graders saw it, but this makes the fourth incident this week.  
  
[Widowmaker]  
Sounds appropriate for Halloween, I must say.  
  
[DVA]  
Yeah but like super creepy?  
Why are all these dead animals turning up on the grounds? We’ve never had that happen before  
also dangerous for the students  
  
[Symmetra]  
I have informed the staff and they have agreed to limit outdoor activities for now until animal control catches whatever beast is doing this.  
  
[DVA]  
Whatever it is must be mean as fuck  
did you see what it did to that cat?  
I don’t think ive ever seen anything so violently eviscerated before  
  
[Widowmaker]  
I hate to say this but...  
this has to have something to do with the dream we all had.  
Strange things keep happening and it can’t be a coincidence.  
  
[Symmetra]  
Dead animals and dying plants are deeply concerning.  
  
[Spiritdragon]  
Students have also reported seeing shadows everywhere, and during the night many claim that they feel like something is watching them through their windows.  
Something is deeply amiss, and I’m not sure what we’re supposed to do about it  
  
[DVA]  
What about the key we found?  
  
[Spiritdragon]  
What about it?  
  
[DVA]  
Are we going to ignore that it probably unlocks that door?  
  
[Spiritdragon]  
There is no way that that will have a good outcome.  
  
[Widowmaker]  
I don’t think we should ignore it either  
  
[Symmetra]  
Going out into the woods and unlocking a mysterious door we all saw in our dreams is an extremely idiotic idea.  
We are not doing it.  
I strongly feel as though things will get worse if we let out whatever is down there.  
We will not let curiosity get the better of us.  
  
[DVA]  
Aw.  
Well I guess it makes sense  
  
[Symmetra]  
This particular discussion is over.  
  
[Spiritdragon]  
Fine  
in the meantime, should we do something about that group of people that snuck out last night to go to Krom’s for whatever reason?  
  
[DVA]  
Uuuh it was Amari, Morrison, Reyes, and Mccree right  
why should we do anything  
I mean they’re probably why some students in krom’s are convinced that their art hall is haunted  
  
[Widowmaker]  
You really have to admire their ingenuity  
  
[Spiritdragon]  
if only they could channel that energy into their classwork  
especially Mccree  
I don’t understand how someone can get into an internationally acclaimed school despite his background and end up doing absolutely nothing with it  
except cause trouble  
why would he even bother coming?  
  
[DVA]  
maybe that’s just how he rides  
if so then I admire his style  
I mean I’m still not sure how fawkes and ruteledge got in  
but this school has many mysteries I guess  
  
[Widowmaker]  
by the way, has anyone seen the list for the Cultural Festival?  
Some of it almost sounds interesting  
  
[DVA]  
Oh yeah! Hanzo, your brother is doing some kind of band thing  
ive heard some of it and it sounds super cool  
  
[Spiritdragon]  
Hmph  
I’m just thankful that being on the student council makes us exempt from taking part  
  
[DVA]  
aw don’t be such a grump  
I LOOOOOVE the culture festival  
there’s almost always good food and everyone’s in such a good mood  
  
[Widowmaker]  
My booth on French Cuisine was a hit last year  
  
[DVA]  
Ha so was my booth on Korean video games!  
  
[Symmetra]  
I enjoyed showing everyone some traditional dances from my homeland.  
  
[Spiritdragon]  
Genji and I did one on traditional swordsmanship  
  
[DVA]  
and that looked super cool!  
I’m super hype now I can’t wait to see what everyone is going to do!  
In the meantime there’s the Halloween dance!  
Who wants to go with me ~~~~ <3  
  
[Widowmaker]  
I am going with Hanzo  
  
[Spiritdragon]  
You are?  
  
[Widowmaker]  
Yes  
  
[Spiritdragon]  
Meet me in room 3 in the art hall and we will coordinate our costumes then  
We have two days, let’s make it count  
  
[Widowmaker] Left School Elites  
[Spiritdragon] Left School Elites  
  
[DVA]  
Satya~~~~~  
  
[Symmetra]  
I don’t do dances  
  
[DVA]  
Please!  
I want to be the knight in shining armour to your queen  
I even have the dress!  
And the armour!  
I actually meant to ask you a week ago  
but forgot  
  
[Symmetra]  
What is even the point?  
It seem so silly to me.  
  
[DVA]  
well yeah that’s the point  
dressing up along with everyone else is fun  
  
[Symmetra]  
...  
Fine.  
But only if I can make a few adjustments to my costume  
  
[DVA]  
YAY!  
I’ve stored it at the auditorium  
I’ll meet you there and we can figure this out!  
  


xXx

  
  
**Chatroom: Athletic Fanatics**  
  
_[Rocketjump] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Hammertime] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Bearhugs] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Flashback] Entered Athletic Fanatics_  
  
[Bearhugs]  
ugh my mother is coming all the way to canada to visit next week  
  
[Hammertime]  
that sounds nice!  
My parents aren’t due to visit until November  
  
[Flashback]  
My parents won’t be coming at all this year : <  
  
[Rocketjump]  
Aw I’m sorry Lena  
mine are too busy too  
and they actually live in the same province as us  
at least I can go home during the holidays with no hassle  
  
[Bearhugs]  
unfortunately my mother is what you americans call  
extremely racist  
if you want to have a good time, Fareeha, then I think you should stay away when she shows up  
and you reinhardt  
and you too lena  
actually everyone stay away  
my mother hates anyone who isn’t russian, so I can’t figure out why she’s even making this trip  
  
[Flashback]  
Oh :/  
  
[Rocketjump]  
yikes  
  
[Beathugs]  
I’m just glad my entire family isn’t like her  
my uncle is actually good  
  
[Flashback]  
you’re a good egg zarya  
that’s all that matters  
  
[Hammertime]  
Indeed!  
Oh, yes I’ve been meaning to run an idea by you all for the upcoming halloween dance!  
  
[Flashback]  
ooooooooh I can’t wait! I love dressing up it’s like the best thing ever  
  
[Hammertime]  
I was thinking of us dressing up as sports trophies  
I saw a pic of it online and thought YES THIS IS THE BEST IDEA EVER LET’S DO THIS  
  
[Flashback]  
!!!!!  
  
[Rocketjump]  
Um  
yes???  
  
[Bearhugs]  
I want to be the weightlifter  
  
[Rocketjump]  
Basketball!  
  
[Flashback]  
UUMMM  
UHHH  
oh god it’s so hard to choose!  
I want to be tennis  
no  
no  
badminton  
SOCCER  
no wait!!!  
Tennis!  
Uuuuuhbaseball!  
AAAHHHHHHHH I CAN’T CHOOSE  
ZARYA CHOOSE FOR ME  
  
[Bearhugs]  
All of them  
  
[Flashback]  
YES  
I WANT TO BE ALL OF THEM  
  
[Hammertime]  
WE CAN DO THIS  
MEET ME AT THE ART HALL EVERYONE WE HAVE NO TIME TO SPARE  
  


xXx

  
  
**Chatroom: Kingdom of the Science Nerds**  
  
_[Wentbananas] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_  
_[Mercy] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_  
_[IceCold] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_  
_[MoltonCore] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_  
_[RobotPrincess] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_  
  
[Wentbananas]  
Angela! How’s your costume coming along? I saw you working on it yesterday and I thought it looked really neat!  
  
[Mercy]  
Oooh I’m almost finished! If I don’t win the costume contest this year I am going to be SO mad  
Amélie won last year and I SWORE to myself that this year I would outdo her.  
  
[IceCold]  
I can’t wait!  
I’m going dressed as Santa Claus  
It’s funny because it’s Halloween instead of christmas  
  
[Wentbananas]  
My yeti costume is coming along pretty well!  
I’m glad I had the foresight to order in a LOT of synthetic fur two weeks ago.  
  
[MoltonCore]  
I’m going to be a pirate  
  
[IceCold]  
Weren’t you a pirate last year?  
  
[MoltonCore]  
yep  
still have the costume too  
  
[RobotPrincess]  
I’m going as a robot!  
I asked Zenyatta if he would help me with my makeup and he said yes!  
He’s super nice by the way  
  
[Mercy]  
He is! Just being around him is considered a form of therapy. Few people are as calm as he is.  
  
[Wentbananas]  
He’s really nice to talk to.  
  
[IceCold]  
Say, whose available this weekend?  
I want to go hiking!  
  
[Mercy]  
Where to?  
  
[IceCold]  
South of here!  
  
[Mercy]  
...  
Why?  
  
[IceCold]  
Uhh  
  
[MoltonCore]  
Wait a minute...  
It’s because of the dream, isn’t it?  
  
[IceCold]  
I’m just a LITTLE bit curious, okay?  
I recognized the location! I’ve been dying to go check it out forever!  
  
[MoltonCore]  
I don’t like it  
You should just leave it be  
  
[IceCold]  
I want to see if any of it was real!  
If it’s not there, then that means we don’t have any scary things to worry about, right?  
  
[Wentbananas]  
and if it IS there?  
  
[IceCold]  
Then we leave it alone  
It’s not like we can open it anyway  
we don’t have the key  
  
[Sombra]  
Oh! Oh! Can I come?  
  
[IceCold]  
!!!  
You startled me!  
Have you ever hiked before? It’s along the Ran Trail and that one’s not for beginners  
  
[Sombra]  
I’m a quick study  
I’ve been curious about these dreams too  
Like, are you aware that actually a lot of people had this same dream? I think around 25  
  
[IceCold]  
So many! I had no idea  
who are they? I thought we were the only ones  
  
[Wentbananas]  
I know Lena had the dream  
She told me all about it  
  
[RobotPrincess]  
I did! But Orisa didn’t...  
  
[Mercy]  
I didn’t have one either.  
  
[IceCold]  
What???  
  
[Wentbananas]  
You didn’t?  
  
[MoltonCore]  
Why didn’t you say so? All this time I thought you were like us!  
  
[Mercy]  
I don’t know why but... I feel like I should have.  
It’s hard to describe.  
  
[Sombra]  
Huh  
so 23 then  
interesting number  
  
[MoltonCore]  
Okay, so who else had the dream?  
  
[Sombra]  
It’s easier if I just link you to  this  
  
[Mercy]  
...  
We know all those people  
Fareeha, Reinhardt, Genji...  
They’re all here  
  
[Sombra]  
Yes, but why?  
I want to find out!  
If only we knew where the key was...  
  


xXx

  
  
October 31st  
  
**Private Correspondence**  
  
**Zenyatta** : Everyone’s complimenting me on my skeleton costume c:  
**Zenyatta** : Thank you so much for helping me with it!  
  
**Genji** : No problem! You look great in it  
**Genji** : I wish you stood still while I was painting it on you though  
  
**Zenyatta** : it tickled :c  
  
**Genji** : We got it in the end and thats what matters  
**Genji** : thanks for helping me with my ninja costume  
**Genji** : oh my god Hanzo just entered the room with Ame  
**Genji** : why are they both so extra  
  
**Zenyatta** : Are they demons?  
**Zenyatta** : They both look wonderful! I’m going to go tell them that  
**Zenyatta** : Genji look! Jack, Ana, and Gabriel are the three Musketeers!  
**Zenyatta** : their costumes are wonderfully made!  
  
**Genji** : AHA Angela just entered the room!  
**Genji** : look at her and her devil costume  
**Genji** : it’s super extra but in a good way  
  
**Zenyatta** : OH goodness Reinhardt, Fareeha, Aleksandra , and Lena are certainly... eye-catching  
  
**Genji** : this doesn’t surprise me  
**Genji** : Neither Lena nor Reinhardt have a subtle bone in their body  
**Genji** : where’d they even find this much gold paint  
  
**Zenyatta** : And here comes a yeti, a pirate, Santa Clause, a robot, and a beetle  
**Zenyatta** : Seeing everyone’s costumes always brings me so much joy!  
  
**Genji** : I like seeing you when you’re happy  
**Genji** : There’s Hana and Satya  
**Genji** : Our student president looks like she’s the queen of an enormous fantasy kingdom that she rules with an iron fist  
**Genji** : looking at her scares me  
  
**Zenyatta** : There’s Lucio the frog  
**Zenyatta** : Jesse the cowboy  
**Zenyata** : I have no idea what Jamison and Mako are  
  
**Genji** : Uuuuh something something mad max?  
**Genji** : where’s bastian btw?  
  
**Zenyatta** : over there talking to Reinhardt  
  
**Genji** : It’s kind of incredible how Bastian never stops talking isn’t it  
**Genji** : just when I think he’s done he always has more to say  
  
**Zenyatta** : there’s something wonderful about people like that  
  
**Genji** : there’s value in silence too  
  
**Zenyatta** : indeed  
**Zenyatta** : Jesse just asked me to dance, ttys!  
  
**Genji** : HAVE FUN!!!  
  


xXx

  
  
**Private Correspondence**  
  
**Orisa** : Efi! Are you having fun?  
  
**Efi** : Oh yes, so much fun!  
**Efi** : everyone’s complimenting me on my costume and some are even telling me that I might win the costume contest!  
**Efi** : I’m so glad mum and dad let us go here  
**Efi** : it feels right  
  
**Orisa** : I spent the entire plane ride over here worried that you might get picked on for being so young  
**Orisa** : so I’m glad things have turned out okay  
  
**Efi** : haha you worrywart you  
**Efi** : my new friends are great! And they don’t talk down to me just because I’m a kid  
**Efi** : that’s something people at my old school never did  
  
**Orisa** : that’s behind us now  
**Orisa** : you know I’m here if you need to talk about it  
  
**Efi** : I know <3  
**Efi** : you’re the best Orisa  
**Efi** : how are you and your new friends doing?  
**Efi** : Lúcio, Genji, Bastian, and Zenyatta all seem really cool  
  
**Orisa** : They are!  
**Orisa** : we’re planning something super secret for the culture festival  
**Orisa** : be sure to see it!  
  
**Efi** : I wouldn’t miss it for the world  
  


xXx

  
  
**Private Correspondence**  
  
**Satya** : You keep rubbing your arm where that man cut you.  
  
**Amélie** : It is like my arm is burning from an eternal papercut.  
**Amélie** : it isn’t painful per say, but it is distracting.  
  
**Satya** : You are lucky that a cut is all you got from that venture.  
**Satya** : We should have minded our own business.  
  
**Amélie** : Perhaps  
**Amélie** : But we were all on board with it.  
  
**Satya** : I still made the call and put your life in danger.  
  
**Amélie** : How could we ever have guessed that a deranged man with a knife would sneak into our old headmistress’s room the exact same time as we did? It’s lucky for us that he made enough noise that campus security showed up.  
  
**Satya** : I do not like relying on luck.  
  
**Amélie** : Neither do I, but it isn’t something any of us can help.  
**Amélie** : We need to know.  
  
**Satya** : what value is there in knowing?  
  
**Amélie** : What value is there in living in ignorance?  
**Amélie** : Satya?  
  
**Satya** : Something bad will happen, Amélie, can you not feel it?  
**Satya** : if we let it out, we will not be able to trap it again.  
**Satya** : it will hunt us down until it is sated.  
  
**Amélie** : How do you know?  
  
**Satya** : I just do.  
**Satya** : I am going to dispose of the key.  
**Satya** : That is the only way to keep us all safe.  
  
**Amélie** : Do what you must, then.  
**Amélie** : Ah the winner of the best costume is about the be announced.  
**Amélie** : I hope it’s me.  
**Amélie** : ...  
**Amélie** : HAHA  
  


xXx

  
  
**Private Correspondence**  
  
**Angela** : Well.  
**Angela** : Better than Amélie  
  


xXx

  
  
**Private Correspondence**  
  
**Jesse** : wat  
**Jesse** : im literally wearing what I wear everyday  
  
**Jamison** : I think that’s the joke mate  
  


xXx

  
  
**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**  
  
_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble_  
  
[Shrike42]  
I was kind of hoping that we’d get it this year B(  
  
[Aimbot76]  
yeah gabe but so much effort into them  
  
[Reaper666]  
**I will get it next year or die trying  
the chill squad are setting up a scary story contest in the art hall  
we should go**  
  
[Aimbot76]  
sounds good to me  
ana and I should go grab some food first  
all that dancing made me hungry  
  
[Shrike42]  
who knew white boys COULD dance  
way to break stereotypes jack  
  
[Reaper666]  
UUUUGH my arm hurts SO BAD  
  
[Shrike42]  
!!!  
Should we go to the infirmary?  
  
[Reaper666]  
maybe  
it’s just all of a sudden it started BURNING like what the actual fuck  
  
_[0000000000000] Entered Triple Trouble_  
  
[Aimbot76]  
uh  
  
[Shrike42]  
????????  
  
[Reaper666]  
hello?????  
  
[0000000000000]  
s  
a  
v  
e  
  
t  
h  
e  
  
k  
e  
y  
  
[Shrike42]  
?????  
  
[0000000000000]  
f  
r  
e  
e  
  
m  
e  
  
[Reaper666]  
how about fuck off???  
  
[0000000000000]  
a  
c  
c  
e  
p  
t  
  
t  
h  
e  
  
t  
r  
u  
t  
h  
  
s  
t  
o  
p  
  
t  
h  
e  
  
q  
u  
e  
e  
n  
  
[Aimbot76]  
The queen? You mean the president?  
  
[0000000000000]  
I  
  
a  
m  
  
a  
  
f  
r  
i  
e  
n  
d  
  
_[0000000000000] Left Triple Trouble_  
  
[Sombra]  
that was weird  
  
[Aimbot76]  
what did that even mean?  
  
[Shrike42]  
I’m a little creeped out right now  
  
[Aimbot76]  
Does... Satya have the key?  
  
[Reaper666]  
**I guess so?**  
**Also my arm doesn’t hurt anymore.**  
  
[Sombra]  
I guess we should stop her from destroying it  
she said that she was going to  
  
[Aimbot76]  
maybe we should let her?  
I don’t like this  
  
[Sombra]  
No way  
I NEED to know  
and you guys are totally going to help me  
  
[Shrike42]  
help you with what...?  
  
[Sombra]  
We’re going to get the key and we’re going to unlock that door.  
Let’s see where this leads us  
what’s the worst that can happen?


	8. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will never be the same from this moment on.

November 7th

**Chatroom: Kingdom of the Science Nerds**

_[Mercy] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[IceCold] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[MoltenCore] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_

[IceCold]  
Oooh this is so frustrating! I keep asking Mr. Seto to chaperone us along the trail but he keeps refusing! He says that it’s far too dangerous and that the headmaster has cancelled all outdoor activities!

[Mercy]  
Perhaps it’s for the best.  
If it IS dangerous then you should listen to the teachers and stay close to the school.

[IceCold]  
But the mystery is out there!

[Mercy]  
I can’t believe that you’re still determined to do this.

[IceCold]  
It’s exciting!

[Mercy]  
And dangerous.

[IceCold]  
Well, aren’t things worth discovering even if it is a bit dangerous?  
Maybe I’ll go out and do it myself. I’ve probably done more hiking and climbing than any of the teachers here.

[Mercy]  
That happens to be absolutely against the rules! If you get caught you will be suspended.

[IceCold]  
You aren’t just a little curious?

[Mercy]  
Not at all.

[MoltenCore]  
You’re all starting to repeat yourselves.  
Mei, I think this is a bad idea too, but if you’re going to go anyway, then at least be safe about it.  
Come see me, I think I have something that might help you.

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Sombra** : hey guess what 

**Ana** : what 

**Sombra** : I have the key

**Ana** : what?? how??

**Sombra** : I caught it a few days ago before the president threw it into a pot of molten metal  
 **Sombra** : don’t ask me how I managed it  
 **Sombra** : it 100% wasn’t easy  
 **Sombra** : BUT I HAVE IT  
 **Sombra** : Now all we have to do is find the door

**Ana** : sounds like u have all this figured out  
 **Ana** : how are we getting there?

**Sombra** : Someone is going to guide us. First some planning is needed however   
**Sombra** : leave that to me

xXx

**Chatroom: Chill Squad**

_[Cyborgninjadude] Entered Chill Squad  
[Transcendence] Entered Chill Squad  
[Breakitdown] Entered Chill Squad  
[Beepboop] Entered Chill Squad  
[Beetlehorse] Entered Chill Squad_

[Cyborgninjadude]  
YAAA CULTURE FESTIVAL   
we’re absolutely going to NAIL this  
and it’ll look good in our records and stuff

[Transcendence]  
I am excited also! All that work we put into it is going to pay off, and I hope our audience enjoys it as well.

[Breakitdown]  
Are you kidding? We sound A-mei-zing!

[Beetlehorse]  
I am looking forward to playing!  
I am a little nervous though. I have never performed in front of others before.

[Breakitdown]  
Ha you get used to it after a while.  
And even if you don’t, that’s cool too.

[Transcendence]  
Indeed! I feel that we will do well and that our audience will enjoy themselves.  
We did work very hard on this, after all. It must show.  
Genji, your brother just texted me to tell you not to fail or else you will, I quote, “Bring dishonour on our family.”

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Haha oh Hanzo  
that’s him telling me that he wishes me luck and that he’ll be in the crowd  
He won’t tell me this himself bc he sucks

[Transcendence]  
You know, communication is the most important part of any relationship

[Cyborgninjadude]  
um this is the traditional shimada form of communicating  
don’t mess with tradition zenyatta

[Transcendence]  
haha I see  
Genji, after our performance, would you like to go test the “Foods of the World” exhibit? There’s supposed to be some very good French food that I would like to try.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
!!!

[Breakitdown]  
That’s Genji-speak for “hell yes”

[Transcendence]  
:D

[Cyborgninjadude]  
I can translate myself thank you very much!

[Breakitdown]  
I was thinking that me, bastian, and orisa would go see the dancing after! You should join us after you’re done

[Transcendence]  
But of course!

[Beetlehorse]  
Oooh I saw a pamphlet the other day that said that there were going to be dancers from many different cultures in Africa! I’ve been so curious about it!  
I should go get Efi before we go there so we can see it together

[Breakitdown]  
Your little sis? Sure thing, the more the merrier!

[Beetlehorse]  
She likes you a lot! She told me that she thinks that you are “very cool.”

[Breakitdown]  
Aww I’m flattered! I’m nothing compared to a child genius though  
When I see her next, I’ll tell her that I think she’s cool too

[Beetlehorse]  
I think she will like that.

[Beepboop]  
!!!

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Bastian is right! It’s almost time.  
Everyone get ready!

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Satya** : Your brother is doing far better than what you lead me to believe.

**Hanzo** : I admit, I was expecting a lot more incoherent yelling and maybe some teenage alcoholism.  
 **Hanzo** : I am pleasantly surprised.

**Satya** : Why are we texting each other like this?  
 **Satya** : We are sitting side-by-side.

**Hanzo** : I don’t know  
 **Hanzo** : Just because, I suppose.   
**Hanzo** : Should we go see Amélie’s booth after this or should we head straight to the auditorium for your dancing exhibit?   
**Satya** : I wish to get my warm-up done by the time everyone else comes in.  
 **Satya** : Tell Hana to bring us a couple plates.

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Hana** : Ame c’mon you have to be finished by now

**Amélie** : Non!   
**Amélie** : This has to be perfect!  
 **Amélie** : They will be here soon and they must only get the best!

**Hana** : Wow it smells amazing in here  
 **Hana** : omg Reinhardt made German meatballs   
**Hana** : I’ve never been more hungry in my life  
 **Hana** : Oooooooooh Fareeha made an Egyptian dessert! It smells so good  
 **Hana** : uuuh she said it’s called ali  
 **Hana** : wait  
 **Hana** : Umm Ali  
 **Hana** : Lena has a tea booth. I should go grab us a couple cups when the room opens  
 **Hana** : Oh Hanzo just texted me saying that it is now my mission to gather as much food as possible and bring it to the queen mother and her faithful drone lol  
 **Hana** : Chili!!!   
**Hana** : spaghetti!   
**Hana** : red bean soup!  
 **Hana** : this is actually kind of overwhelming but I will do my duty.

**Amélie** : Ugh I had to turn my notifications off because of you.  
 **Amélie** : Making my phone vibrate every two seconds

**Hana** : I’m sorry! This is just so exciting!  
 **Hana** : ...  
 **Hana** : Ame... do you ever feel like something’s... off?

**Amelie **: Off? How?****

******Hana** : Like something is about to happen  
 **Hana** : I feel like I’m being followed sometimes, but whenever I turn around, there’s nothing there.  
 **Hana** : I think this school is making me paranoid and jumpy lol** **

******Amélie** : Possibly  
 **Amélie** : but I have been feeling on edge for a while now too  
 **Amélie** : be careful, Hana.** **

********

xXx

**Chatroom: Team Delincuente**

_[Highnoon] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Junkrat] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Roadhog] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Sombra] Entered Team Delincuente_

[Sombra]  
Where are you guuuys I’m starving!  
You said you were bringing the loot!  
If I knew you were going to take this long I would have done it myself!

[Highnoon]  
Hey now relax  
we’re hungry too  
like promised we haven’t eaten any of it  
but we’re also worried about missing anything

[Junkrat]  
Yeah hold ya horses  
im not sure how much more we can carry but where there’s a will there’s a way!

[Roadhog]  
hurry up  
it’s cold on the roof

[Junkrat]  
we’re comin we’re comin  
good thing we don’t have to lug this trash all the way up the stairs

[Sombra]  
up until now I had no idea you could create a pulley system using rubber bands, pencils, some string, and a ruler  
but the more you know

[Junkrat]  
Ha that’s the only reason why I’m here  
my ability to slap shit together and make it work  
alright it’s on. Pull it up  
and roadhog I swear to fuck if it’s all gone by the time we get up there im going to personally set your bed on fire

[Roadhog]  
Try it  
and the rest of the building will go down along with it

[Sombra]  
ey relax  
this is supposed to be a nice relaxing multicultural picnic under the stars  
it is very cold tho thanks for the fifty blankets jesse

[Highnoon]  
it’s what I’m here for 

[Sombra]  
where’d you even get them all?

[Highnoon]  
now you KNOw we don’t ask those kinds of questions around here

[Sombra]  
Wow  
this is a LOT of food  
maybe we should invite the terrible trio to join us

[Highnoon]  
sure, I’ll invite them up

_[Shrike42] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Aimbot76] Entered Team Delincuente  
[Reaper666] Entered Team Delincuente_

[Shrike42]  
did someone say food

[Aimbot76]  
an abundance of food?

[Reaper666]  
 **I don’t even care. I’m in**

[Highnoon]  
we’re on the roof of the administration building  
the back door to the stairwell is unlocked rn so you should get in without a problem

[Shrike42]  
we’re on our way

[Aimbot76]  
Cool now we have a bunch of people to share our candy with

[Sombra]  
Did you go out and get more candy?

[Aimbot76]  
We smuggled ourselves aboard the truck that comes in everyday and smuggled ourselves back using our legs

[Junkrat]  
where the heck do you even get the money to get all this candy for your illegal sugar ring?

[Reaper666]  
 **We steal some of it**

[Aimbot76]  
buuuut we buy most of it!

[Shrike42]  
money isn’t the issue  
it’s getting the candy and bringing it back that’s the hard part  
but we got that covered  
don’t even worry about it :)

xXx

**Chatroom: Athletic Fanatics**

_[Rocketjump] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Hammertime] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Bearhugs] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Flashback] Entered Athletic Fanatics_

[Rocketjump]  
I think that was a success! And to think I was worried that I hadn’t made enough!

[Hammertime]  
Haha I KNEW that I didn’t make enough, but alas I can only do so much with so many supplies.

[Bearhugs]  
You have to show me how you make those sometime  
and you too fareeha!

[Rocketjumps]  
Will do!

[Hammertime]  
of course!

[Flashback]  
Hey Fareeha~~  
Angela came to my booth and asked me what kind of tea you liked best  
I had no idea so I just made up one and sent her on her way  
how’d it go

[Rocketjump]  
I guess it’s lucky I don’t have a favourite because that meant whatever she gave me became my favourite  
we talked and I shared some of my umm ali with her  
she said it was good and that maybe I should show her how to make it sometime  
do you think she was asking me out?

[Flashback]  
uh  
yeah  
obviously  
if not then you should just go for it  
she’s obviously into you   
I hope you said yes 

[Rocketjump]  
uh  
yeah  
obviously  
I’m an idiot but I’m not THAT much of an idiot

[Hammertime]  
Aha you two are so sweet on each other!  
I hope you invite us to your wedding  
it will be beautiful 

[Rocketjump]  
I think I need to talk to her reliably before we think about marriage 

[Bearhugs]  
I will be ring bearer

[Hammertime]  
You would need to do battle with me for that privilege 

[Bearhugs]  
I WILL CRUSH YOU

[Hammertime]  
BRING IT!

[Flashback]  
oh oh we better hurry!  
it’s almost time for the dancing segment of the festival!  
we’ll want to get good seats  
or seats near the back because reinhardt and zarya are both giants

[Rocketjump]  
it’s true  
but we’ll be able to see them wherever we sit so it’s no problem

[Hammertime]  
:(

[Bearhugs]  
:(

[Flashback]  
we love you just the way you are

[Rocketjump]  
never change

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Mei** : Don’t tell anyone, okay?

**Zarya** : I feel like I should  
 **Zarya** : it is dangerous out there. The staff has said that there is dangerous animal loose  
 **Zarya** : you may get mauled

**Mei** : But it’s a mystery! And a good mystery should be solved.  
 **Mei** : I think we’ll be heading out tomorrow. The longer we wait the worse it’ll get.

**Zarya** : Rethink this please. I have a terrible feeling that something will happen, and I worry that you will get hurt.

**Mei** : I’m not afraid of any monster, I promise.

**Zarya** : You should be afraid.  
 **Zarya** : but if you insist on going, then I will come too.  
 **Zarya** : you may need my strength 

**Mei** : aha thank you! I feel safer already!  
 **Mei** : Meet us by the sheds tomorrow at 2pm  
 **Mei** : dress warm and wear your best hiking shoes, because we’ll be on the trail for a while.

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Zenyatta** : Genji

**Genji** : ???  
 **Genji** : where’d you go? You vanished after the dancing was done

**Zenyatta** : It was a lovely dance wasn’t it? It’s so fascinating to see so much grace displayed in a human body. 

**Genji** : That doesn’t answer my question

**Zenyatta** : something is wrong Genji. Something approaches, and I think I might have an idea what it is. I walk around and look at the moon and feel uneasy, like reality and my perception of reality is a second or two out of sync. What if we are not who we are? Or worse, what if the world isn’t what it seems to be?

**Genji** : You’re making me feel very worried right now Zenyatta. Where are you?

**Zenyatta** : I wonder if maybe something is wrong with _me_?  
 **Zenyatta** : There is no full moon tonight. There’s no moon at all.

**Genji** : I’m coming to find you 

**Zenyatta** : No need. I am back in our room. I’m okay Genji, I just feel a little strange.

**Genji** : I’ll believe that when I see it. I’m on my way.

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Winston** : Lena?  
 **Winston** : Are you okay?

**Lena** : Of course I am silly! What kind of question is that?

**Winston** : one made by someone who saw you ran into the girls bathroom looking like you were about to cry

**Lena** : ...  
 **Lena** : everyone’s having a great time  
 **Lena** : I didn’t want to ruin anyone’s day

**Winston** : Do you want to talk about it?  
 **Winston** : lab 2 should be unlocked right now. We can go there if you want some privacy.

**Lena** : ...  
 **Lena** : yeah. I’d like that.  
 **Lena** : ...  
 **Lena** : my parents went through with their divorce and they sold my dog  
 **Lena** : without even asking me!  
 **Lena** : I’ve shown you pictures of Truffles before right? You know that she’s the most adorable, cutest, and most talented little yorkshire terrier you’ve ever seen. And now she’s gone and my parents didn’t even give me a chance to say goodbye. Who does that? It’s not fair.

**Winston** : I’m so sorry :(

**Lena** : yeah  
 **Lena** : what’s your dad like? You never talk about him.

**Winston** : He’s one of THE most brilliant and compassionate people I’ve ever met. He’s in Scientific journals all the time with his theories on genetics and how they can be modified. If I could be even half the scientist he is, then I’d die a happy man.  
 **Winston** : Now, are you coming out of the bathroom or do I have to break in?

**Lena** : haha I’d like to see you try.  
 **Lena** : I’m coming out  
 **Lena** : Are YOU okay? You seem very antsy lately 

**Winston** : It’s nothing. Just a bad feeling I’ve had ever since we all had that nightmare.   
**Winston** : Something is about to happen, Lena. Can’t you feel it?

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble_

[Reaper666]  
 **ORANGE CHOCOLATE**

[Aimbot76]  
APPLE CHOCOLATE

[Shrike42]  
PEAR CHOCOLATE

[Reaper666]  
 **BANANA CHOCOLATE**

[Shrike42]  
POMEGRANATE CHOCOLATE

[Aimbot76]  
CHERRY CHOCOLATE 

[Reaper666]  
 **BLUEBERRY CHOCOLATE**

[Aimbot76]  
RASPBERRY CHOCOLATE

[Shrike42]  
STRAWBERRY CHOCOLATE 

[Reaper666]  
 **BLACKBERRY CHOCOLATE**

[Aimbot76]  
UUUUUH TOMATO CHOCOLATE

[Reaper666]  
 **BOO DOESN’T COUNT**

[Shrike42]  
TECHNICALLY IT DOES BC TOMATO IS A FRUIT

[Reaper666]  
TOMATO CHOCOLATE IS LITERALLY THE WORST THING ANY HUMAN BEING HAS EVER SAID

[Aimbot76]  
Tor till a

[Reaper666]  
 **well morrison it’s time to die**

[Aimbot76]  
remember me as I am Ana

[Shrike42]  
You brought this on yourself. I feel no regret or sadness in this

xXx

**Chatroom: School Elites**

_[Widowmaker] Entered School Elites  
[Spiritdragon] Entered School Elites  
[DVA] Entered School Elites  
[Symmetra] Entered School Elites_

[DVA]  
Okay I just had like the weirdest run in with someone

[Spiritdragon]  
Hmm?

[DVA]  
so after I dropped off your food I went to the bathroom to do my business, and when I came out i ran straight into this old grandmother. She looked at me and gave me this really cute tiny bag thing that smelled really nice and then she said “You will need the protection in the days to come” and then walked off. I went off after her and she disappeared! There was nowhere she could have gone!  
It was really really really weird   
after that I ran into the headmaster and he told me “you should be careful you have no idea what could be around the corner”  
and then i bailed bc 2 weird encounters in one da is two encounters too many

[Widowmaker]  
Sounds like you’ve just been cursed  
bad luck for the rest of your days

[DVA]  
aw c’mon it was really creepy!

[Spiritdragon]  
sounds like you ran into someone’s confused grandmother and then proceeded to run into the headmaster as you were turning a corner.

[DVA]  
YEAH OKAY BUT  
IT DOESN’T MAKE IT ANY LESS CREEPY

[Spiritdragon]  
Psh  
You are just being jumpy

[DVA]  
Uggh you guys are no fun at all.

[Widowmaker]  
I will say though.  
Something has been feeling off for a while.  
Has anyone else felt it?

[Symmetra]  
How do you mean?

[Widowmaker]  
Like...  
The feeling that something very bad is about to happen.  
It is as if I know that a meteor is about to hit the school and there is nothing I can do to stop it.  
That is as close to the feeling as I can describe.

[Spiritdragon]  
I have had a similar feeing.  
Something is wrong, yet I cannot figure out what.

[DVA]  
Oh SURE  
MY creepy feelings are silly  
but YOURS are perfectly okay!  
Maybe the new headmaster is behind the bad feelings   
did you think of that?

[Symmetra]  
Speaking of the Headmaster, does anyone else find it strange that he kept the previous headmistress’s things around for as long as he had? I went to go look the other day and found that, after an entire month, he had finally gotten rid of her things.  
Why keep them for so long? He does not seem like the kind of man who enjoys dreamcatcher decorations. 

[Spiritdragon]  
You would think that someone from her family would have come to get them by now.

[DVA]  
I think she told me once that she doesn’t have a family  
it’s just her and her cat

[Widowmaker]  
How sad.

[Symmetra]  
My point is that perhaps he is looking for something.

[DVA]  
Wut you mean the key we found?  
I mean it has to be right  
we werent the only ones in that apartment and that one guy with a knife might ahve been looking for it too

[Spiritdragon]  
We are miles away from any town or city  
I don’t understand how he could have gotten here without anyone seeing him and then sneak into the staff dorm

[Symmetra]  
I imagine on the second point he did the same thing we did.

[DVA]  
Ugh we’ve discussed this to death  
unless we can find something new...

[Symmetra]  
Perhaps we can.  
As friendly as this new Headmaster is, I do not trust him. I agree with Hana that there is something off about him, and that he may be the source of our unease.  
And we still have not found out why the previous headmistress had those files on us, or what they mean.

[Spiritdragon]  
What do you suggest?  
Another break-in?

[Widowmaker]  
Keep in mind what happened last time we tried this.  
My cut still burns sometimes.

[DVA]  
I’m totally in

[Symmetra]  
The Headmaster is going out tomorrow for business and will be gone for three days.  
Let us see what we can find, shall we?

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Zenyatta** : I know that you are going soon  
 **Zenyatta** : You should not go, it is a terribly bad idea and only evil will come of it.

**Sombra** : Aw, you’re here to ruin my fun too huh?  
 **Sombra** : look who doesn’t like a good mystery? And this ones more exciting than most!  
 **Sombra** : we dont even know if there is actually going to be a door   
**Sombra** : but its worth a try, right? 

**Zenyatta** : Not in this case.  
 **Zenyatta** : but if I can’t change your mind or the minds of anyone who’s going with you   
**Zenyatta** : the best compromise I can offer is to go with you too.

**Sombra** : Oh? You want to come? Why?

**Zenyatta** : to... offer support

**Sombra** : huh. Sure the more the merrier  
 **Sombra** : meet us behind the sheds at 1pm tomorrow

**Zenyatta** : Very well.

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Lena** : OI! I heard that you’re doing something super exciting and dangerous!  
 **Lena** : I want in!

**Sombra** : Sure

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Jesse** : You weren’t thinking of going off on some adventure without me, were you?

**Sombra** : You know what I should just throw and open invitation out there and let EVERYONE come if they want  
 **Sombra** : except for the president bc then she’d know that I stole from her

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Winston** : I’m coming

**Sombra** : Yeah ok

xXx

November 8th , 1:30 pm

 **Chatroom: Door Quest** :

_[Highnoon] Entered Door Quest  
[Junkrat] Entered Door Quest  
[Roadhog] Entere Door Quest  
[Sombra] EnteredDoor Quest   
[Wentbananas] Entered Door Quest  
[Mercy] Entered Door Quest  
[IceCold] Entered Door Quest  
[MoltenCore] Entered Door Quest  
[RobotPrincess] Entered Door Quest  
[Shrike42] Entered Door Quest  
[Aimbot76] Entered Door Quest  
[Reaper666] Entered Door Quest  
[Rocketjump] Entered Door Quest  
[Hammertime] Entered Door Quest  
[Bearhugs] Entered Door Quest  
[Flashback] Entered Door Quest  
[Widowmaker] Entered Door Quest  
[Spiritdragon] Entered Door Quest  
[DVA] Entered Door Quest  
[Symmetra] Entered Door Quest  
[Cyborgninjadude] Entered Door Quest  
[Transcendence] Entered Door Quest  
[Breakitdown] Entered Door Quest  
[Beepboop] Entered Door Quest  
[Beetlehorse] Entered Door Quest_

[Sombra]  
Welcome friends to the door quest!  
Our crew of brave adventurers have left to go seek out the door  
Stay tuned as we livechat our journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that I should have added a "Major Character Death" Warning.
> 
> I've done so now.


	9. Key to the Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door has been unlocked and now everyone must pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the bolded names are the ones who are actually out on the hike. Figured I should make it easier to remember.

November 8th , 1:30 pm

**Chatroom: Door Quest** :

_**[Highnoon]** Entered Door Quest  
[Junkrat] Entered Door Quest  
[Roadhog] Entere Door Quest  
**[Sombra]** EnteredDoor Quest  
**[Wentbananas]** Entered Door Quest  
[Mercy] Entered Door Quest  
**[IceCold]** Entered Door Quest  
[MoltenCore] Entered Door Quest  
[RobotPrincess] Entered Door Quest  
**[Shrike42]** Entered Door Quest  
**[Aimbot76]** Entered Door Quest  
**[Reaper666]** Entered Door Quest  
[Rocketjump] Entered Door Quest  
[Hammertime] Entered Door Quest  
**[Bearhugs]** Entered Door Quest  
**[Flashback]** Entered Door Quest  
[Widowmaker] Entered Door Quest  
[Spiritdragon] Entered Door Quest  
[DVA] Entered Door Quest  
[Symmetra] Entered Door Quest  
[Cyborgninjadude] Entered Door Quest  
**[Transcendence]** Entered Door Quest  
[Breakitdown] Entered Door Quest  
[Beepboop] Entered Door Quest  
[Beetlehorse] Entered Door Quest_

[Sombra]  
Alright! everyone’s here and assembled  
off we go on some grand adventurers

[Mercy]  
This is a terrible idea! Mei I expected better of you!

[IceCold]  
Aw don’t be like that :(  
It’s just some exploration  
we’ll be back before dinner I promise 

[Mercy]  
That’s not what I mean  
This entire adventure is dangerous and not to mention against the rules  
need I remind you that there are no teachers or staff accompanying you?

[MoltenCore]  
Ah just let em be  
we’re not going to get them to come back by yelling at them over text  
we can certainly give them an earful when they get back though

[Shrike42]  
you can’t really get us more in trouble than we usually are

[Symmetra]  
You stole the key.

[Sombra]  
Well  
Yeah  
why wouldn’t I

[Symmetra]  
You _will_ pay for that, one way or another.  
Expect consequences when you get back.

[Spiritdragon]  
I’m surprised you didn’t go with them Genji

[Cyborgninjadude]  
I would have  
If I knew that they were going  
Zenyatta  
why are you there?

[Transcendence]  
Because I have to be.  
I will explain when I get back Genji, I promise.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Why would you go without me?

[Flashback]  
Aww

[IceCold]  
:(

[Beepboop]  
:(

[Rocketjump]  
:(

[Transcendence]  
Again, I will explain in time.

[Wentbananas]  
We’re going to be out of range for our cellphones pretty soon

[Rocketjump]  
Ahh I’m so jealous  
if I had known you guys were going I would have gone too!

[Mercy]  
No.  
You wouldn’t.

[Rocketjump]  
But

[Mercy]  
:v

[Rocketjump]  
You’re right I wouldn’t

[Mercy]  
Good.

[Highnoon]  
Huh  
something’s following us

[Reaper666]  
**!!!!**

[Aimbot76]  
Does it have teeth?

[IceCold]  
Oh! I hear it!  
It doesn’t sound very big  
I hope it’s not a badger

[Widowmaker]  
I wonder if we should take bets on who comes back and who doesn’t.  
My money is on the hacker gremlin to die first

[Sombra]  
Hey!

[Spiritdragon]  
Mine’s in McCree

[Highnoon]  
Hey! D:

[Bearhugs]  
It is cold.  
Not as cold as a Russian winter, of course, but much colder than it should be around this time

[Junkrat]  
Can’t believe you two went without us B(  
I thought we were a team!

[Roadhog]  
Yeah

[Highnoon]  
Do you two even like hiking?

[Roadhog]  
no  
but that’s not the point

[Junkrat]  
yeah that’s damn well not the point  
I hate not being invited to things

[Sombra]  
sorry jami  
next adventure I promise 

[Junkrat]  
I’m holding you to that  
otherwise I’ll set your bed on fire

[Transcendence]  
Does anyone else notice the moon?

[Highnoon]  
Huh  
weird

[Aimbot76]  
We’ve seen this moon before

[Reaper666]  
**back when we met with grandma in the woods**

[Transcendence]  
There is no full moon tonight.  
There is no reason for the moon to be red either

[IceCold]  
That is a little creepy

[Flashback]  
Is it getting a little darker or is it just me?  
Coulda sworn the sun was out a few moments ago

[Cyborgninjadude]  
I don’t like the sound of this  
everyone should turn back

[Spiritdragon]  
since when did YOU become the voice of caution?

[Transcendence]  
It’s alright Genji. It’ll be okay. You don’t need to worry about me.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
No  
I absolutely need to be worried about you  
I don’t care how far along the trail you are  
I’m fast I can catch up

[Transcendence]  
No.  
Stay where you are.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Why???

[Transcendence]  
Because I’m asking you to.

[DVA]  
This is like watching a romantic drama  
it’s so sweet

[Breakitdown]  
Zen buddy  
I’m kinda agreeing with Genji here  
both of us can be there in about whatever minutes

[Transcendence]  
The path has already been taken and those left behind must stay.  
Do not follow. It will not end well for you.

[RobotPrincess]  
This is kinda scaring me a little :(

[Beetlehorse]  
they’ll be okay Efi  
most of them are good hikers and survivalists. I trust them to come back.

[Breakitdown]  
Yeah but please  
don’t get hurt

[Flashback]  
oooh cell reception is at its final bar  
we’ll be going silent in a bit but we’ll tell you all about it when we come back!

[Mercy]  
Please  
be careful

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Zen...  
Why do I feel like I’m never going to see you again?

[Transcendence]  
Even the most final goodbyes are never absolute.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
???

[Bearhugs]  
We’ll be fine  
I’m here, after all.

[Hammerdown]  
Keep them safe Zarya.  
When you all get back I’ll make you the biggest and tastiest dinner you’ve ever had  
and we’ll celebrate the victory of exploration!

xXx

2:30pm

**Chatroom: School Elites**

_[Widowmaker] Entered School Elites  
[Spiritdragon] Entered School Elites  
[DVA] Entered School Elites  
[Symmetra] Entered School Elites_

[Spiritdragon]  
Satya and I are have gotten into his office.

[Widowmaker]  
Hana and I are working on opening his bedroom window.  
We should be in in a moment.

[Symmetra]  
Curious.  
The room itself doesn’t look very interesting, but when you step back and look at it as a whole, there’s a strange pattern to it.  
There is something hidden here.

[DVA]  
We’re in.  
Wow.  
This place is like  
SUPER  
boring  
It’s like a person doesn’t actually live here  
instead the IDEA of a person lives here  
it’s like a tv set than an actual bedroom.

[Widowmaker]  
It’s not personalized very much, this is true.  
Hmm  
There is a wall safe behind a painting  
now to get it open

[Spiritdragon]  
Interesting  
we’ve found the list with our names on it in his top drawer. It’s the same one the previous headmistress had.  
The only difference is that this one has Zenyatta’s name crossed out.

[DVA]  
Spooky.  
I hope nothing bad actually happens to him  
he’s so nice it’d be totally unfair

[Spiritdragon]  
oh please  
nothing bad IS going to happen to him  
they’re off chasing a nightmare and that’s all.

[Widowmaker]  
The safe is open  
you would not believe what we had to do to find the password  
why would I want to look at four different places to find a number and then a fifth place to figure out how to put it together.  
This is ridiculous.

[DVA]  
Ooooooh we found a diary!

[Widowmaker]  
It is a journal.

[DVA]  
most of it is written in gibberish  
probably code or something  
oh but the newer entries are all done in spanish!  
Let’s see  
“The fate of the Harley Sel was unfortunate for her, but fortunate for me. I do not feel too much pity for the woman, she had to have known what she was going up against. I will not make the same mistake. She tried so hard to protect them, but her soft-heartedness did nothing but destroy her in the end. What had she given up to save them? To allow them to grow?

More importantly: What voice did she hear when she fell asleep at night?”

[Symmetra]  
I knew something was wrong with him.

[Spiritdragon]  
It’s not a murder confession, but it’s something.

[DVA]  
“There is so much darkness here. It gathers in the air and seeps into the ground. The staff and students here do not notice anything, but I can see it. The first lock is in the mountains. The second lock is beneath the school. I do not know where the third and final lock is, but if it were to be opened? 

Perhaps Sel had known and that is why she fought so hard to protect them. They are safe as long as the doors are closed. But if they are safe, then they live their life as an unending curse. It comes down to the age-old question of whether we want to live a safe lie or a nightmarish truth. I wonder which I would choose?

It frustrates me how little I know. I will watch. I will not interfere.”  
And that’s all I can read

[Widowmaker]  
I don’t like it.

[Symmetra]  
Neither do I.  
This confirms that there is more going on here than meets the eye, and that the Headmistress had something to do with it.

[DVA]  
What was she protecting us from?  
I mean I assume it’s about us  
who else could it be

[Spiritdragon]  
We found a note in his briefcase.  
It reads “He is watching the school but he cannot enter. His eyes see through the windows sometimes, but he dares not touch any of them. I don’t know who he is or why he watches, but I do intend to find out.”

[Widowmaker]  
Who watches?

[Spiritdragon]  
Who knows

[DVA]  
Ah we’ve been at this for half an hour and we can’t find anything more.  
I think thats everything were gonna find

[Symmetra]  
I agree.  
Wait.  
There is one thing here. A single word written on a blank book.

[Widowmaker]  
?

[Symmetra]  
Does the word “Wisakedjak” mean anything to you?

[DVA]  
No?

[Spiritdragon]  
No

[Widowmaker]  
No  
what language is it?  
It doesn’t sound English. 

[Symmetra]  
This bears further investigation.  
I believe we have found everything we can.

[DVA]  
Understood

[Widowmaker]  
Yes

xXx

3 pm

**Private Correspondence**

**Genji** : I should have known he was up to something. If I had caught on sooner I would have been able to go with him.

**Lucio** : Hey I know you’re worried, but I’m pretty sure Zen can look after himself. You’re acting like you’re never going to see him again and that worries me a little bit.  
**Lucio** : just relax a little, okay?

**Genji** : I should have told him how I felt about him

**Lucio** : yeah, but not because you’re never going to see him again, because that’s stupid. He’ll be back in a few hours, so chill. Come to my room and we’ll listen to music until he gets back. It’ll help, I promise.

xXx

4 pm

**Private Correspondence**

**Angela** : Why do I feel as if everything is about to end?

**Torbjörn** : Who knows? Maybe it’s about to.

**Angela** : That doesn’t help!

**Torbjörn** : Considering how things are right now? Nothing’s gonna help. Might as well get used to it.

**Angela** : There must be something I can do. 

**Torbjörn** : You have no way of knowing. But I think you should try anyway. Who knows what will happen. Nothing might help right now, but maybe you’ll invent something that will help later.

**Angela** : I need to know more before I take action.

**Torbjörn** : That’s the spirit. Just be careful about it, alright?

xXx

4:15 pm

**Private Correspondence**

**Reinhardt** : Be calm my friend! They will come back, there’s no need to worry!

**Sebastian** : :(

**Reinhardt** : I agree! They should not have gone without me! If I had known that they were going then I would have gone with them in a heartbeat!  
**Reinhardt** : I wish Zarya or Lena had seen fit to tell me that they were going on an adventure.

**Sebastian** : :?

**Reinhardt** : you’re right. I’m overreacting. Still I wish things could have been different. I only hope that next time they’ll think to bring me along!

xXx

5:10 pm

 **Chatroom: Door Quest** :

_**[Highnoon]** Entered Door Quest  
[Junkrat] Entered Door Quest  
[Roadhog] Entere Door Quest  
**[Sombra]** EnteredDoor Quest  
**[Wentbananas]** Entered Door Quest  
[Mercy] Entered Door Quest  
**[IceCold]** Entered Door Quest  
[MoltenCore] Entered Door Quest  
[RobotPrincess] Entered Door Quest  
**[Shrike42]** Entered Door Quest  
**[Aimbot76]** Entered Door Quest  
**[Reaper666]** Entered Door Quest  
[Rocketjump] Entered Door Quest  
[Hammertime] Entered Door Quest  
**[Bearhugs]** Entered Door Quest  
**[Flashback]** Entered Door Quest  
[Widowmaker] Entered Door Quest  
[Spiritdragon] Entered Door Quest  
[DVA] Entered Door Quest  
[Symmetra] Entered Door Quest  
[Cyborgninjadude] Entered Door Quest  
[Breakitdown] Entered Door Quest  
[Beepboop] Entered Door Quest  
[Beetlehorse] Entered Door Quest_

[Sombra]  
we’re back.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Oh thank god

[Breakitdown]  
Genji’s paced so much this afternoon that I think my floor has a rut in it by now.

[IceCold]  
...

[Bearhugs]  
...

[Symmetra]  
What happened?

[Mercy]  
Something bad happened, didn’t it?  
I KNEW something would happen!  
Who’s hurt? Bring them to me at once I’ll patch them up

[Flashback]  
I think we should start at the beginning.

[Highnoon]  
it might make it easier to tell it that way

[Shrike42]  
I’ll go first.  
So we were going along the trail following Mei and all, right? Things were going pretty well and we found out the thing that was following us was the same fox that followed us a couple months ago. She was really nice and she let us pet her. Sombra fell a couple times and we laughed at her about it.

[Sombra]  
hiking was a little bit harder than I thought it would be.

[Aimbot76]  
okay so we find the river, right? And it looks exactly how it looked in our dream so we find a log and go across that way rather than going neck deep in a frozen river. Surprisingly, we got over it without falling. 

[Highnoon]  
And we go from there and then spend a good couple of hours wanderin around looking for anything that might be a door. We found it eventually.

[Sombra]  
Since I got the key I was the one who put it into the lock. We still needed Zarya’s strength to push it open though, it was super stuck and really heavy.

[Bearhugs]  
Naturally.

[IceCold]  
so we go inside and it’s super creepy at first. But there’s no candles or anything so we have to use our own lights. I took a few pictures of the drawings on the walls, but they didn’t seem to show anything specific. Or, at least, they didn’t show anything we had any context to. 

[Reaper666]  
We found the cavern from our dreams. Thing is, it didn’t look anything like how we saw it. It was pretty much just a pool of ankle-deep water in a totally boring cave. There wasn’t anything special about it. Y’know, other than the fact that we all saw it in our dreams.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Where’s Zenyatta.

[Bearhugs]  
...

[IceCold]  
...

[Sombra]  
...

[Highnoon]  
uh

[Flashback]  
we’re getting to that.  
So we look around some more and find that there’s nothing much to look at so we all decide to leave. But Zenyatta sorta strayed behind for some reason and when we all exited the cave, the door closed shut on us. We didn’t realize he was on the other side until we heard him pounding on the other side of the door. He kept... shouting at us to go. Something was coming

[Bearhugs]  
we went to open the door anyway. It took all of my strength, but we got it open and...

[Cyborgninjadude]  
...

[Highnoon]  
he was gone genji.  
We looked all throughout the cave, but we couldn’t find him. We even checked the water but it was only a couple inches deep. There was no way...

[Shrike42]  
There’s no place he could have gone

[Aimbot76]  
he just vanished

[Bearhugs]  
We couldn’t get the door closed again, so we had to leave it.

[Mercy]  
No

[IceCold]  
It was getting so cold out and we just couldn’t find him. We had to leave or end up wandering around the woods in the dark, which is super dangerous. We’ve already called ahead and alerted the staff about a missing student and we’re all going to get in a lot of trouble for this.

[Spiritdragon]  
I’m not sure they’re going to find him. 

[IceCold]  
I’m sorry.  
I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen.

[Sombra]  
That’s my line.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
...  
I don’t care what ANYONE says  
I’m coming and I’m going to look for him

[Mercy]  
Genji

[Cyborgninjadude]  
If ANYTHING has happened to him  
anything at all  
I will never forgive any of you for losing him  
I promised him that I’d protect him and I’m not giving up on that promise.

[Sombra]  
We’re almost back on school grounds

[Cyborgninjadude]  
You  
shut up  
this is all your fault.

[Sombra]  
...

[Cyborgninjadude]  
He’s not lost.  
He’s not lost I can find him 

[Spiritdragon]  
Genji  
I can’t let you go out on your own

[Cyborgninjadude]  
I’d love to see you try to stop me

[Spiritdragon]  
I can and I will.  
Let the staff do their jobs.  
Remain at the school.  
If you go out there you will be injured or worse and that will not help Zenyatta in any way.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
What else am I supposed to do?

[Spiritdragon]  
Be patient.  
All hope is not lost yet.

[Symmetra]  
You have opened the door and let something loose, and all of us will have to pay that price.  
I hope you found what you were looking for, because nothing will be the same for us from this moment on.  
Whatever has begun began the moment that door opened.  
We will have to rely on each other if we want to survive.

xXx

Dear Genji

If you are reading this, then I never came home to remove it from underneath my pillow. When I left for this journey, I knew deep down in my heart that I wouldn’t be coming back. I feel like I should have said things to you. Good things. Fond things. But instead I wrote this instead. What I could not say was that I think I know now what lies beyond the door.

I am so afraid.

Do you remember what I said before about how I felt as if I was sometimes a different person? How the world around me felt one step out of place? I understand now why that is, and it frightens me so much, because it made me realize a number of things. Things that I should not talk about, not even here in our last correspondence with each other.

I care for you so much. No, I need stronger words to describe how I feel about you. 

I love you. You are so wonderful in every way a person can be wonderful. You are clever, charming, kind, worldly, and very funny. I feel as if I could go on and on about all the things I like about you, but I am short on time. Just know that I felt for you strongly, and that I always hoped you felt the same way about me.

Genji. You must find the Wisakedjak. If you find it, then you will be saved. You will find freedom, happiness, and truth, all in one. You will also find despair, pain, and torment, as the world always finds a way to balance itself. If you find the Wisakedjak, then you will find me. If I can be saved, and I am not sure that I can be, then that will be your only way to do it. You must do this, not just for me, but for yourself and everyone around you. I will not be the last.

I have to leave now and I am terrified of what I will face. I don’t even believe that I will survive and that breaks my heart because wherever I go you will not be.

Genji.

I need you to remember. Our story together is not even halfway done.

Pass into the Iris.

-Zenyatta


	10. No Longer Just a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a snowball fight happens and everyone is good at happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha you weren't expecting me to update so soon eh?

November 22nd

**Private Correspondence**

**Lúcio** : Genji  
 **Lúcio** : GENJI I know you can see this!  
 **Lúcio** : Look man answer back please  
 **Lúcio** : You’re not yourself lately  
 **Lúcio** : I know you miss him  
 **Lúcio** : I miss him too  
 **Lúcio** : but would he want you to waste away like this?  
 **Lúcio** : everytime I see you it’s like looking at a zombie  
 **Lúcio** : you don’t smile and you need to be reminded to eat and sleep  
 **Lúcio** : say something 

**Genji** : He left me a letter

**Lúcio** : Oh thank god you’re alive  
 **Lúcio** : wait, a letter?

**Genji** : under his pillow  
 **Genji** : he told me that he loved me and that he wasn’t sure if wed ever see each other again  
 **Genji** : he knew   
**Genji** : but I don’t understand how he knew  
 **Genji** : and at the end he said “pass into the iris”  
 **Genji** : is that a code? Was he trying to tell me something?  
 **Genji** : I’ve never heard him say that before  
 **Genji** : what’s the iris? Was he trying to tell me something about eyes? Did he want me to see something?  
 **Genji** : I don’t get it and I’ve been trying so hard for the past two weeks to figure it out  
 **Genji** : but I have nothing

**Lúcio** : Have you eaten today?

**Genji** : why does that matter?

**Lúcio** : Look it matters a lot  
 **Lúcio** : humour me and open the door when I knock. I’m bringing food.

xXx

**Chatroom: School Elites**

_[Widowmaker] Entered School Elites_  
[Spiritdragon] Entered School Elites  
[DVA] Entered School Elites  
[Symmetra] Entered School Elites 

[Spiritdragon]  
We’ve been going through the library looking for anything that might give me information on the structure of this school

[Symmetra]  
And?

[Spiritdragon]  
It took a LOT of digging and it was never stated outright, but I believe that this school is built over a network of caves.

[DVA]  
Creepy

[Widowmaker]  
Indeed. What’s more, it is believed that this school is built over the only entrance to this cave system.  
Here  
Here  
And here

[Spiritdragon]  
IF there is another door, it is likely to be located down there. However, there are no clues as to where the entrance to this cave system is. I imagine that it is not going to be easy to find.

[DVA]  
I bet it’s in one of the school’s underground hallways  
i mean its the easiest place to put it right  
if its an actual door I bet we’d just have to look around for a door that shouldn’t logically be there

[Widowmaker]  
A nice idea, but this school is full of doors that go nowhere  
I always thought it was a design flaw that everyone overlooked because the building is so old

[Spiritdragon]  
It’s strangely unclear how old this school is  
Officially it is 75 years old, but a few records here and there indicate that it’s been around a lot longer than that  
I even suspect that this may have been a residential school at some point.  
But I have no proof.

[DVA]  
A residential school?  
Isn’t that what it is now?

[Symmetra]  
Residential schools were where thousands of First Nations children were forced to attend and it took an active part in destroying their language and culture.  
I believe the slogan was “Kill the Indian, save the man.”  
Which is extremely unpleasant for me to say.  
As an actual Indian. 

[DVA]  
Oh

[Widowmaker]  
I believe we would have better luck finding out about the history of this school if we went to the library in the city.  
As for the key...

[Symmetra]  
The key is unimportant. I wish to find out more about whatever is happening, but I have no desire to inflict more pain by opening doors that are meant to stay closed.  
We must keep ourselves protected.

xXx

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble_  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble 

[Aimbot76]  
this is the second time this week that you’ve ended up in the nurses office gabe :/  
I’m starting to worry a lil

[Reaper666]  
ordinarily I’d tell you to mind your own business but ugh  
I feel like shit

[Shrike42]  
are you sick?  
You look like you’re sick

[Reaper666]  
Can’t sleep  
everytime I do I get these weird pains all over my body and I   
I dream that my skin keeps melting off  
and that I’m in horrible pain  
its like im being tortured by something 

[Aimbot76]  
D:

[Shrike42]  
holy shit

[Reaper666]  
used to be that the pain would go away when I wake up  
but lately it’s been sticking around   
The doctor says that I’m perfectly okay and that it’ all in my head   
but thats totlaly bullshit  
I laso had a dream last night   
a bad one  
I saw a monster with sideways eyes and a body made of black goo   
it told me “You will be the second”

[Shrike42]  
!!!

[Aimbot76]  
the second what????

[Reaper666]  
well its obviously not second in line for icecream now is it  
...  
what if it means  
that I’m going to disappear next  
like Zenyatta   
what do I even do about that

[Aimbot76]  
uh first off  
we’re not going to let that happen 

[Shrike42]  
Absolutely not  
we’re here for you gabe and we’re going to solve this thing before anything bad happens to you

[Reaper666]  
just do me a favour and don’t tell anyone else  
I don’t want to raise a fuss

[Shrike42]  
okay

[Aimbot76]  
sure

[Shrike42]  
So what’s our first step?  
I mean we have nothing to go on  
all of us have something weird going on and that’s about all we know

[Reaper666]  
The Elite 4 know something   
we have to open another door

[Aimbot76]  
There’s another?

[Reaper666]  
yeah  
don’t ask me how I know  
I just remember a voice in my dreams saying...  
I don’t actually remember   
but I don’t know where it is or where the key is  
we have to find them

[Aimbot76]  
but the last time we opened a door we lost someone

[Reaper666]  
the choice has already been made  
we HAVE to keep going or else...  
I’m not sure actually but something bad  
we can’t do nothing

[Shrike42]  
Personally  
I’d rather not go up against the student council   
I know that Satya is super against any of us doing things related to whatever’s going on

[Aimbot76]  
Well getting in trouble is what we’re good at  
besides what if we do nothing and gabe gets picked off anyway?  
The student council said that we had to work together to put a stop to this but so far they haven’t told us what they know  
that’s not really working together

[Shrike42]  
right  
I agree 

[Reaper666]  
So our first step is finding out what the student council knows  
Sombra, we could use your help with that  
...

[Aimbot76]  
...

[Shrike42]  
...

[Reaper666]  
Sombra?

[Shrike42]  
weird  
not like her to not respond to her name

[Aimbot76]  
Come to think of it i haven’t seen her around much lately  
wonder what she’s up to

xXx

**Chatroom: Athletic Fanatics**

_[Rocketjump] Entered Athletic Fanatics_  
[Hammertime] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Bearhugs] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Flashback] Entered Athletic Fanatics 

[Hammertime]  
Our second second loss in two weeks

[Flashback]  
it’s hard to focus knowing that something bad has happened

[Rocketjump]  
I’m surprised I haven’t heard more people talk about it  
everything liked Zenyatta   
yet I never hear anyone talking about it  
you remember last year when Greeves went missing? It was all anyone would talk about for the next month

[Bearhugs]  
Didn’t it turn out that he ran away with his much older boyfriend and the boyfriend got jail time for being with a minor?

[Rocketjump]  
Yeah  
it was wild

[Bearhugs]  
But I agree with Lena  
it is hard to focus knowing that a friend is missing

[Hammertime]  
Ah he will be found, I just know it!  
And when spring comes around we will all be together and we will be victorious in football again!  
I believe in us!

[Flashback]  
I believe in us too!  
Hey Reinhardt

[Hammertime]  
Hmm?

[Flashback]  
I challenge you   
and everyone else  
to the world’s biggest  
snowball fight

[Hammertime]  
...

[Bearhugs]  
...

[Rocketjump]  
...

[Hammertime]  
Be prepared to battle to the death Lena Oxton!  
I know honour but I know no mercy!

xXx

**Chatroom: Kingdom of the Science Nerds**

_[Wentbananas] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[Mercy] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[IceCold] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[MoltenCore] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_   
_[RobotPrincess] Entered Kingdom of the Science Nerds_

[IceCold]  
Guys!  
There’s a snowball fight going on outside the auditorium!   
Meet me there and we can be a team!

[RobotPrincess]  
A snowball fight???  
Ooooh I have to tell Orisa! We’ve never had a snowball fight before!

[Mercy]  
Well I’m not sure if I’ll be fighting but I will go tot make sure no one gets hurt

[MoltenCore]  
I have a machine just for this occasion 

[Wentbananas]  
sounds barbaric  
I’m in!

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Efi** : ORISA SNOWBALLFIGHT

**Orisa** : I KNOW! I’m on my way with Lúcio and bastian  
 **Orisa** : I fear we will be on opposite sides of this war Efi

**Efi** : Not even family survives the dark corruption of war and death

**Orisa** : If I find you I will make it quick and honourable

**Efi** : Likewise sister

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Hanzo** : If you throw snow at my window one more time

**Jesse** : You need to relax a lil  
 **Jesse** : how about you come out and show us that legendary aim of yours

**Hanzo** : I’m seventeen years old! I’m not taking part in a snowball fight!  
 **Hanzo** : besides I have actual important things to worry about.

**Jesse** : Mei and the rest of them are here and they’re seventeen too!

**Hanzo** : No.

**Jesse** : C’moooon

**Hanzo** : No!

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Jesse** : Hey Hana I’ll pay you $5 and a paperclip if you can convince Hanzo to come throw snowballs by the auditorium  
 **Jesse** : it’s a war out here and we need a good arm

**Hana** : Holy shit a whole paperclip?  
 **Hana** : consider it done  
 **Hana** : I’ll be there myself to show you scrubs how it’s really done

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Jamison** : Oi Mako you know what this means  
 **Jamison** : Time to bring out the big guns

**Mako** : I’m in the basement right now

**Jamison** : Heehee we just need to set up on the roof and none of those idiots will know what hit them  
 **Jamison** : It’ll be anarchy

xXx

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble_  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble 

[Shrike42]  
Holy shit snowballfight

[Aimbot76]  
holy shit snowball fight 

[Reaper666]  
snowballs!  
let’s get out there and give them the triple tag-team

[Shrike42]  
Yessir!

[Aimbot76]  
I’ve got them in my sights

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Amélie** : Personne n'échappe à mon regard

**Lena** : how the actual fuck did you manage to hit me from fifty feet away WHILE I WAS MOVING

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Satya** : Hanzo I am being dragged to this ridiculous snowball fight by Hana and I demand that you be there too.

**Hanzo** : What

**Satya** : I will not endure this torment alone! If I must go you must go too!

**Hanzo** : This is an abuse of power

**Satya** : I expect you outside the auditorium in five minutes  
 **Satya** : If we are doing this then I want us to be the last ones standing at the end.

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Jamison** : Ready?

**Mako** : Ready

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Angela** : This is the dirtiest snowball fight I’ve ever seen  
 **Angela** : Torbjörn has a snowball cannon  
 **Angela** : the student council has used their power to annex Sebastian and Orisa from their highground perch and have allied with Jesse, Efi, and the troublesome trio.  
 **Angela** : The sports team has allied with Orisa, Sebastian, Torbjörn, and Winston and are putting up a good fight  
 **Angela** : Mei is a lone wolf who fights with a ruthlessness previously unseen by man  
 **Angela** : I don’t know where Jamison and Mako are but their absence  
 **Angela** : oh  
 **Angela** : Oh no

xXx

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble_  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble 

[Shrike42]  
I’ve never been buried under two feet of snow before  
that was so much fun

[Reaper666]  
Jack you kicked me in the face while we were under B(

[Aimbot76]  
Sorry :(  
It was a lot of snow 

[Reaper666]  
Who knew there was that much snow on the rooftops  
Hey did you hear that? Reinhardt just invited everyone to come have hot chocolate with him  
I say we go

[Shrike42]  
ye

[Aimbot76]  
:D

[Shrike42]  
I’m two years younger than him would it be weird if I asked him out

[Aimbot76]  
Yes

[Reaper666]  
Yes

[Aimbot76]  
Two years might as well make him fifty years older

[Reaper666]  
Not worth the risk of rejection tbh

[Shrike42]  
You two are literally the worst wingmen

xXx

November 23rd, 1 am

**Private Correspondence**

**Jesse** : Mei  
 **Jesse** : Mei answer  
 **Jesse** : You’re in your room right

**Mei** : Yes?  
 **Mei** : It’s 1am! Is something wrong?

**Jesse** : I’m outside and...  
 **Jesse** : Don’t look outside your window  
 **Jesse** : there’s a shadow there  
 **Jesse** : a big one

**Mei** : !!!

**Jesse** : Don’t move  
 **Jesse** : No hide under your bed or something just make sure it doesn’t see you 

**Mei** : Jesse something is tapping on my window oh god  
 **Mei** : It’s trying to get it open  
 **Mei** : I think  
 **Mei** : I think I left the latch unlocked  
 **Mei** : jesse my window is opened  
 **Mei** : its on my bed  
 **Mei** : its making these weird sounds  
 **Mei** : aadafssssssssssssssssssssss

**Jesse** : FUCK

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Hana** : And then she was like JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE and stuff but I totally blocked her.

**Satya** : Hana hang on I hear some commotion down the hallway  
 **Satya** : Is someone being attacked?  
 **Satya** : Amélie and I are going to investigate

xXx

2 am

**Private Correspondence**

**Zarya** : Mei! Mei tell me that you are okay!  
 **Zarya** : They will not let me into the medical station

**Mei** : I’m okay  
 **Mei** : just a little scared  
 **Mei** : it was...  
 **Mei** : do you remember our dream?  
 **Mei** : the one with the oil monster with the sideways eyes and the needle teeth  
 **Mei** : it came through my window  
 **Mei** : Zarya it’s not a dream anymore  
 **Mei** : I was hiding under my bed when it came into my room  
 **Mei** : it knew I was there   
**Mei** : and  
 **Mei** : it moved so slowly. Like it knew that I was there and it knew that I coludn’t run anywhere so all I could do was watch as it lowered its head to look under the bed at me. Its eyes zarya. It had sideways eyes and they were red and it was black and oily and it smelled like rotten leather

**Zarya** : Are you sure it was not a dream?

**Mei** : No! I mean I’m sure!  
 **Mei** : it kept saying “Fourth” over and over again  
 **Mei** : or maybe it was “forth” I don’t know  
 **Mei** : it grabbed me by the leg and tried to drag me out from under the bed  
 **Mei** : but then Jesse climbed into my window and started pelting it with snow and it launched itself at him and they went flying outside  
 **Mei** : they disappeared I don’t know where they went after  
 **Mei** : I couldn’t tell them about the monster. I told them about how it was Jesse who saw something outside my window and it was because of him that I managed to hide.   
**Mei** : I asked them to find him and they told me not to worry  
 **Mei** : I don’t know where he is though

**Zarya** : He will be fine, don’t worry  
 **Zarya** : That boy is very capable for someone who dresses like a cowboy  
 **Zarya** : We will find him.

**Mei** : I hope so  
 **Mei** : it cut my leg and it hurts a lot. It’s just a surface scratch but it feels like it cut me to the bone.  
 **Mei** : it feels like ice  
 **Mei** : Oh I hope Jesse is okay


	11. A Fate Worse than Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What IS a fate worse than death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey everyone! Sorry this took so long. I started working last month and I haven't had the time to do anything. 
> 
> But it's here now, so enjoy!

November 23rd, 12:52 am

**Private Correspondence**

**Jesse** : And that’s the story about how I spent all of last summer as a lifeguard and all the many regrets that came of it.

 **Hanzo** : That’s nice Jesse, but my initial question was why you were outside in the dead of night.  
 **Hanzo** : during winter.

 **Jesse** : aw, worried about me? ;)

 **Hanzo** : All I want to know  
 **Hanzo** : is why you are wandering around  
 **Hanzo** : in the middle of the night   
**Hanzo** : during winter

 **Jesse** : cute  
 **Jesse** : but what you really wanna know is what Sombra is up to  
 **Jesse** : lol nothing to say pardner?

 **Hanzo** : Fine.  
 **Hanzo** : Where is she and what has she been up to.

 **Jesse** : I might be inclined to tell you if I actually knew myself  
 **Jesse** : she’s around  
 **Jesse** : I can tell you tat much

 **Hanzo** : I refuse to believe that she is doing nothing.  
 **Hanzo** : That hacker gremlin is always up to something 

**Jesse** : Huh  
 **Jesse** : there’s something outside one of the windows  
 **Jesse** : I think that one’s Mei’s window  
 **Jesse** : you know the short one who’s with the nerd squad

 **Hanzo** : I know who she is.  
 **Hanzo** : if it concerns you then call the authorities  
 **Hanzo** : Jesse?

xXx

November 24th 

**Chatroom: Triple Trouble**

_[Shrike42] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Aimbot76] Entered Triple Trouble  
[Reaper666] Entered Triple Trouble_

[Shrike42]  
Papua New Guinea 

[Reaper666]  
 **Argentina**

[Aimbot76]  
Afganistan

[Shrike42]  
Norway

[Reaper666]  
 **Uuuh Yemen**

[Shrike42]  
Netherlands

[Aimbot76]  
Sudan

[Reaper666]  
 **Nepal**

[Shrike42]  
Uhh  
Uuhhhhh  
shit  
I dunno

[Reaper666]  
 **HA**

[Aimbot76]  
sorry ana  
you lose  
that means you gotta pay up

[Shrike42]  
you two are the worst friends a person can have

[Reaper666]  
 **Don’t make us come over there and shake you down**

[Shrike42]  
ughhhh fine  
Ill get you back one day

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Lucio** : Hey Hanzo can you come down to the administration building  
 **Lucio** : Genji is freaking out and Ms. Halley has already threatened to call the police on him  
 **Lucio** : I tried to calm him down but he won’t listen to me.

 **Hanzo** : I am on my way.

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Mei** : Zarya, my leg is so sore :((  
 **Mei** : it feels like someone cut it with a cold knife and the feeling won’t go away :((((

 **Zarya** : Have you talked to the nurse?

 **Mei** : yes but she says there’s nothing wrong with me ::((

 **Zarya** : You are so sad now that you grew an extra pair of eyes?

 **Mei** : :::::::((((((((  
 **Mei** : ultimate sadness achieved

 **Zarya** : How was your sleep last night?

 **Mei** : I find it really hard to fall asleep in a medical bed  
 **Mei** : but when I did I had some really weird dreams  
 **Mei** : I dreamed of an old woman who walked up to my bed and patted my head  
 **Mei** : and told me that I didn’t need to worry about nightmares   
**Mei** : that she’d protect me. She said she was sorry it got so close to begin with.  
 **Mei** : when I woke up I found a little pouch of herbs on my bedside table and no one knows who left it there.  
 **Mei** : my leg hurts a lot less when I wear it around my neck

 **Zarya** : hmm I should have stayed by your side

 **Mei** : She didn’t mean me any harm! I think she’s good!  
 **Mei** : I feel like I know her name, but I just can’t remember...

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Amelie** : My arm has been burning like crazy for the past few hours  
 **Amelie** : it is as though someone pushed a hot wire against the cut the knife made a few weeks ago  
 **Amelie** : It does not make any sense. My wound has long since healed.

 **Satya** : It is no stretch of imagination to think that this has something to do with our current supernatural situation.

 **Amelie** : mm  
 **Amelie** : I’ve been having dreams lately

 **Satya** : What sort of dreams?

 **Amelie** : I dream that I am wandering alone in a bleak landscape of broken shells of buildings that had once been magnificent and grand. As I wander, I realize that I do not remember how I came to be here, and no matter how far I went, I could not find a way out. I began to wonder if this is my fate. To be lonely monster in a shattered world where neither it nor I deserves to be saved.  
 **Amelie** : As I wander, I come across a tent made out of animal fur. Inside it is an old woman who is cooking a stew. She looks up at me and tells me to sit with her and she will tell me stories. She talks to me, and as she does so grass begins to grow in this broken world. The old ruins turn to trees, and by the time she finished telling her story, my wasteland became a forest.  
 **Amelie** : She looks at me and says “Even the most shattered thing, the most broken, the most lost, can become beautiful again with enough love and care. It will hurt. It will always hurt, but in time the world will heal herself, and so will you. What that thing was will never be the same again, but we must not mourn the loss of what we once were, and instead look forward to what we will someday be.”  
 **Amelie** : Grandmother then leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, and I woke up.

 **Satya** : Have you been feeling lonely lately?

 **Amelie** : No, which makes my dreams seem so strange.  
 **Amelie** : I have friends and I have a purpose in life. It is almost as if these dreams are meant for another person.  
 **Amelie** : and I think that is what scares me the most.

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Angela** : Genji, I heard what happened at the administration building. Are you okay?

 **Genji** : No. I am not okay  
 **Genji** : I’ll never be okay again

 **Angela** : that’s a bit dramatic. Please tell me what’s wrong.

 **Genji** : I haven’t heard anything about Zenayatta over the past couple days so I went to the adminatsrion building to see if there was anythin gnew but  
 **Genji** : but  
 **Genji** : they told me

 **Angela** : Genji?

 **Genji** : they told me that  
 **Genji** : they said that no one by the name of Zenyatta has ever gone to this school  
 **Genji** they had no records of him

 **Angela** : What? That’s crazy! We all know who Zenyatta is! All the teachers know who he is! How could they say that? Was it some cruel joke?

 **Genji** : I said as much to them  
 **Genji** : but they just said theyve never heard of anyone by the name before  
 **Genji** : I INISSTIED that they were wrong  
 **Genji** : he was my roommate. His stuff was even still in my room.  
 **Genji** : so I leave to go check my room only to find that all of his stuff.   
**Genji** : his plants and posters and all the little trinkets that people have given him over the years  
 **Genji** : all of it was gone angela  
 **Genji** : it’s like he never existed  
 **Genji** : so I run back to the building and started yelling at them trying to find out which one of them took his things  
 **Genji** : I wanted them back. He’ll be back someday and he’ll be disappointed if his plants and ornamental orbs were mysteriously missing.  
 **Genji** : he won’t be upset tho bc he never gets upset  
 **Genji** : I wanted something for him to come home to  
 **Genji** : now there’s nothing  
 **Genji** : but they kept saying over and over again that he doesn’t exist  
 **Genji** : that can’t be true  
 **Genji** : I didn’t fall in love with a ghost

 **Angela** : Clearly not! I still remember who Zenyatta is.   
**Angela** : I wonder if the rest of us will remember too.

 **Genji** : I asked around   
**Genji** : after Hanzo came to get me and calm me down  
 **Genji** : turns out no one else remembers who he is either  
 **Genji** : Lucio and Hanzo remember you know  
 **Genji** : is this what awaits us if we get taken?  
 **Genji** : is it our fate to be forgotten?

 **Angela** : He will never be forgotten as long as we are here to remember him!

 **Genji** : but what if it comes for us too. What if we all become forgotten in the end?  
 **Genji** : I’m scared Angela. Not just for him, but all of us too. Is this a fate worse than death?

 **Angela** : I don’t know. But we will work through it, I promise. None of us will simply roll over and let it take us.   
**Angela** : That’s a promise.

 **Genji** : I know  
 **Genji** : I will find this monster  
 **Genji** : and I will destroy it.  
 **Genji** : It might not bring Zenyatta back, but it will stop anyone else from getting hurt.  
 **Genji** : Are you with me, Angela?

 **Angela** : what about the others? They can help too.

 **Genji** : Sure, but this is dangerous. I don’t want to put them in any more danger than necessary.  
 **Genji** : I know how to handle a sword remember   
**Genji** : and I’m pretty handy with a gun

 **Angela** : I see  
 **Angela** : Very well.  
 **Angela** : I will help you.

xXx

**Chatroom: Athletic Fanatics**

_[Rocketjump] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Hammertime] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Bearhugs] Entered Athletic Fanatics  
[Flashback] Entered Athletic Fanatics_

[Rocketjump]  
Hey, did you hear?  
They found Jesse!

[Hammertime]  
I knew he was alright! A scamp like that does not go down easy!

[Flashback]  
Oooh I’m so happy! Is he okay?

[Bearhugs]  
What of the creature that chased him?

[Hammertime]  
I bet he fought it in single combat and was victorious!  
I would have

[Rocketjump]  
Apparently he wandered out into the forest and got lost.  
That’s what the official story is anyway  
we’ll have to wait until Jesse tells us what happened himself.

[Flashback]  
That’s such a relief!  
I was worried that he had gotten eaten!  
I couldn’t sleep a wink last night because I kept wondering if something was going to come crawling through my window!

[Hammertime]  
I wish something had come crawling through my window.  
I would have shown it what pure German Power looked like!

[Flashback]  
Ha! I bet you would have scared it silly big guy!

[Bearhugs]  
this is not something either of you should make light of  
this thing attacked mei and it could attack any of us  
take it seriously 

[Hammertime]  
ah, of course

[Flashback]  
sorry :(

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Orisa** : Something has been bothering you lately Efi.

 **Efi** : Yes...  
 **Efi** : so many bad things are happening.  
 **Efi** : Did you hear about Zenyatta and Genji?  
 **Efi** : That’s super scary :’(  
 **Efi** : I miss mom and dad. I miss home. Scary things didn’t happen back home. :’(

 **Orisa** : If you want we could call them and they could bring us home.  
 **Orisa** : It is really that simple.

 **Efi** : I know but...   
**Efi** : I’m so scared Orisa, but I also feel like I can’t go home. I am supposed to be here. Don’t you feel the same way?

 **Orisa** : I do not. I do not have these same dreams that you do.

 **Efi** : I wonder why.

 **Orisa** : It does not matter.  
 **Orisa** : I will call mom and dad in the morning and we will go home soon.

 **Efi** : Thank you Orisa  
 **Efi** : But it feels like leaving would be bad  
 **Efi** : what if the monster chases us all the way back to africa?  
 **Efi** : what if it hurts mom and dad?

 **Orisa** : Those are a lot of “What ifs”

 **Efi** : I cannot leave Orisa  
 **Efi** : But you can

 **Orisa** : Never  
 **Orisa** : I will face whatever horrors await us and I will protect you to the best of my ability.  
 **Orisa** : That is a promise.

xXx

**Chatroom: School Elites**

_[Widowmaker] Entered School Elites  
[Spiritdragon] Entered School Elites  
[DVA] Entered School Elites  
[Symmetra] Entered School Elites_

[Symmetra]  
We are going to take a trip to the city next weekend.

[DVA]  
Sweet.  
I wanted to pick up a new gamepad anyway  
Mine is super worn down.

[Symmetra]  
We are going because we need to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. I feel as if our time before the next disappearance is running short and we must do all we can to prevent it.  
The Two Oaks library is the oldest in the city. I feel as if our best chances are to go there to find any sort of information on the tunnel system beneath our school. Or any information at all, for that matter.  
We must find this door, and we must make sure that it never harms another person again.

[Spiritdragon]  
This entire business with Zenyatta makes me uneasy.  
How could an entire school forget that someone like him ever existed?  
He kept my brother in line! That was no small feat.

[Widowmaker]  
...

[DVA]  
That’s so creepy tho?  
Like its one thing to be dead but like totally another thing to be completely erased from history  
isn’t that like a fate worse than death?  
To be forgotten?

[Spiritdragon]  
We cannot allow this to continue.

[Symmetra]  
We cannot stop what has already been started.  
It is time to push forward.  
One person has been lost, but as long as we are swift and decisive, we can stop anyone else from disappearing.  
This is our responsibility.

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Fareeha** : Sooooo  
 **Fareeha** : Are you going to tell us where you disappeared to for a whole day?

 **Jesse** : I don’t rightly know  
 **Jesse** : Okay, so I couldn’t just let it crawl in there and eat Mei so I went and started throwing snow and things at it hoping to get its attention. When it didn’t I had to climb the wall and go into the building myself and I hit it with a rock to get its attention. It jumped at me and we were both flung out the window

 **Fareeha** : and then?

 **Jesse** : that’s where it gets even weirder  
 **Jesse** : when I landed I managed to fall in the snow it landed on one of the fences and was sorta kebabed there for a lil bit so I took this opportunity to try to run. It got free and started chasing me into the forest. I ran and ran and I thought I was gonna die because I heard it snarlin and slashin at the bushes behind me as i went and i knew it was only a matter of time before it got me  
 **Jesse** : but then i stumbled into a clearing and  
 **Jesse** : you’re not gonna believe me  
 **Jesse** : but there was an old woman in a wigwam sitting there besides a pot of stew. She invited me to sit down with her  
 **Jesse** : I told her that something was chasin me and that we had to run but all she said was “you are safe here” and invited me to sit down and eat with her. I did bc that stew smelled mighty tasty and I never turn down a free meal no matter who it comes from (im a simple soul). I was only there for like half an hour at the most before i got back up and was like yo I gotta go back.  
 **Jesse** : she gave me this pouch of smelly leaves and stuff and told me that this will protect me and to keep it with me.  
 **Jesse** : and then I walked out of the clearing onto the school grounds only to find out that I’ve been gone for a whole day

 **Fareeha** : Creepy!

 **Jesse** : it’s funny though  
 **Jesse** : I didn’t believe gabe when he told me about her  
 **Jesse** : stupid thing cut me on the neck though  
 **Jesse** : hurts like crazy  
 **Jesse** : the old lady put stuff on it and tended it for me and said that I’ll be fine as long as I stay on the school grounds  
 **Jesse** : not sure what she meant by that

 **Fareeha** : whoa hang on  
 **Fareeha** : have other people seen her?  
 **Fareeha** : she’s not just a figment of your imagination?

 **Jesse** : I only know for sure that gabe and his friends have  
 **Jesse** : I wonder...  
 **Jesse** : everyone’s goin’ outta their minds over this monster but what about Granny? What does she have to do with all of this?  
 **Jesse** : I’m gonna find out

 **Fareeha** : I’ll help you

 **Jesse** : Thanks I appreciate it  
 **Jesse** : just don’t tell anyone else k  
 **Jesse** : don’t want them to think I’m crazy 

**Fareeha** : I dont’ think there’s any danger in that  
 **Fareeha** : but fine  
 **Fareeha** : where do we start?

 **Jesse** : I guess we can start by looking online for stories about old women

 **Fareeha** : there are millions of stories about old women

 **Jesse** : yeah but this old woman was like native american  
 **Jesse** : that has to narrow it down a little bit  
 **Jesse** : maybe plains idk  
 **Jesse** : it’s a start

 **Fareeha** : I’ll let you know if I find anything

 **Jesse** : thanks a bunch far

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Jamison** : oi fatass  
 **Jamison** : guess what I found

 **Mako** : I don’t care

 **Jamison** : I’m gonna tell you anyway bc i kno deep down you really really really wanna know  
 **Jamison** : okay so I was playing around with a few homemade toys in one of the underground rooms and it turned out to be waaaaay stronger than i expected bc the whole goddamn wall came down

 **Mako** : ...

 **Jamison** : so im like holy shit what the fuck who builds a wall this thin underground  
 **Jamison** : but then i realize that the wall that came down leads out into a tunnel  
 **Jamison** : wild ain’t it?  
 **Jamison** : so I go down it a little ways and realize that holy shit its like a cave entrance of some kind  
 **Jamison** : I think the school is built over some kinda cave system! Cool huh?  
 **Jamison** : we totally gotta explore  
 **Jamison** : we just need our flashlights, roaps, paint, and gas masks and we’ll be golden  
 **Jamison** : also maps and a compass and shit  
 **Jamison** : think you can get those hog?

 **Mako** : consider it done

 **Jamison** : ahahahahaha yesss!   
**Jamison** : junkrat and roadhog on an underground adventure!  
 **Jamison** : someone should write a story about this


	12. BREAKING NEWS

November 25th

A bus crashed today along Highway 12 causing the deaths of 11 people, including the driver. Investigators at the scene say that the bus had hit something while driving, presumably a deer, which caused it do veer off the road and plunge into the valley below. Chief Jacob Sean states that an oily substance was found on the front of the bus and that their forensics division were figuring out what it was.

The bodies were found in a mauled state, indicating that the people inside had not initially died in the crash, and were instead attacked by a wild animal shortly after the drop into the valley.

Four students of the nearby St. Thomas’s International School for the Gifted were said to have been on that bus at the time of its crash, but their bodies were not found at the site. A full-scale search is currently being arranged in the hopes that these students will be found.

We will keep you updated as this story develops. Meanwhile, in Vancouver a recent spike in housing prices has-


	13. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should all be working together, but everyone forgot this almost immediately.

November 27th

**Private correspondence**

**Angela** : Genji, the police are doing all they can to find them

**Genji** : IT took them Angela! It took my brother! The police aren’t going to find something they won’t even believe exists!  
 **Genji** : I don’t even get why they were on the bus to begin with  
 **Genji** : Hanzo has his own car! He drove it to the city, I know he did! Why’d he leave it there?

**Angela** : Did he say anything significant that day?

**Genji** : we sparred that morning, but he didn’t say or do anything out of the ordinary  
 **Genji** : he was with his friends so it was probably something super secret and related to whatever’s going on  
 **Genji** : Leave it to Hanzo to want to solve this with as few people as possible  
 **Genji** : Even though we’re all supposed to be working on it together  
 **Genji** : When I find him im going to punch him in his big stupid face  
 **Genji** : and I am going to find him

**Angela** : I know

**Genji** : people still remember hanzo. I talked to some of his archery friends the other day and they remember him. it’s not like with zenyatta. he’s not dead yet I just know it. It has him and i’ll find them  
 **Genji** : and kill that motherfucking monster  
 **Genji** : and make it give me zenyatta back

**Angela** : Genji, you are getting a little ahead of yourself here.  
 **Angela** : I know that we will find your brother, but we need to think about this logically:  
 **Angela** : if you wish to track the creature, then you will need to go to the place of the crash. There, you will need to dodge the search party currently going on in order to track a monster no one but us knows exists. First, you will need someone who knows the land of this area well.

**Angela** : We have to ask Mei for her help.

**Genji** : out of the question  
 **Genji** : I want to do this alone

**Angela** : But you cannot.  
 **Angela** : You can either ask for help to accomplish your goal in the most efficient way possible, or you can bumble around the woods for weeks on end and waste an ungodly amount of time that none of the four people taken have.  
 **Angela** : Which would you prefer?

**Genji** : You are terrifyingly ruthless when you need to be.  
 **Genji** : Alright. Fine. Let’s ask Mei for her help.

**Angela** : Excellent. Let me set it up.

**Genji** : Set it up?

xXx

**Chatroom: Monster Tracking**

_[Mercy] Entered Monster Tracking_   
_[Cyborgninjadude] Entered Monster Tracking_   
_[IceCold] Entered Monster Tracking_

[IceCold]  
Monster tracking? Oh dear, is this about Satya, Hana, Amelie, and Hanzo going missing?

[Cyborgninjadude]  
They didn’t “go missing”, they were kidnapped!  
And I want to unkidnap them

[Mercy]  
Mei, we need your help tracking down the creature who did this. You know this area, right? If anyone can help us, it’s you.

[IceCold]  
I’m super flattered!   
But the last time I tried to help we found the door. ;A;  
And then Zenyatta disappeared :(  
Not to mention that it’s attacked me before and it was super, super scary  
I still have nightmares  
the cut it gave me is so cold

[Cyborgninjadude]  
It’s different this time

[IceCold]  
How?

[Cyborgninjadude]  
I dunno it just is  
Please Mei, I need to find my brother and the police aren’t going to be able to do it  
It’s up to us.

[IceCold]  
mmm

[Cyborgninjadude]  
???

[IceCold]  
Okay  
But we should bring Winston along with us

[Cyborgninja]  
What? Why winston?

[IceCold]  
He’s been working on some cool shielding technology and he’d be thrilled for the chance to test it in an unknown environment!   
And also he’d like to help get everyone back safe and sound too of course.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Ugh, fine.

_[Wentbananas] Entered Monster Tracker_

[Wentbananas]  
Intriguing! Count me in.

_[Breakitdown] Entered Monster Tracker  
[Beepboop] Entered Monster Tracker_

[Cyborgninjadude]  
What the fresh hell is this

[Breakitdown]  
what, you thought you were going to go on some dangerous adventure without us?  
Face it bro, you need us

[Beepboop]  
:v

_[Beetlehorse] Entered Monster Tracker_

[Cyborgninjadude]  
This is getting out of hand.

_[MoltenCore] Entered Monster Tracker_

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Angela!

[Mercy]  
That was the last one, I swear.

[Beetlehorse]  
I am helping because I fear that Efi will be hurt if we do not deal with this creature now.

[MoltenCore]  
 _I’m_ helping because you will die if I don’t.

[Mercy]  
We can’t do this ourselves Genji  
The more the merrier?

[Breakitdown]  
Yeah I’m not going anywhere  
If there’s a chance that we can do something, then we should do it  
also we’re your friends and what friend wouldn’t follow you to hunt down a dangerous oil monster?

[IceCold]  
I do like the idea of having more people! It’s less scary this way!

[Beepboop]  
:D

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Okay  
after a few moments to process this  
ive decided why not  
alright so first we need to go to the scene of the crash  
we also need a reason to be out there in the first place

[Wentbananas]  
All outdoor activities has been strictly forbidden both due to a “dangerous wild animal” running about, and the storm that’s rolling in.

[IceCold]  
Oh yes! There’s supposed to be a record snowfall tonight and tomorrow!  
It would be a good idea to wait it out before we go looking.

[MoltenCore]  
Maybe  
I’ve been developing a certain something for situations like this

[Mercy]  
Oh, you mean your “armour packs”?

[MoltenCore]  
Yes! Although they are less “armour packs” and more “will keep you warm in outrageously cold weather packs”  
I’ll let you have em, and some other handy things I have lying around  
can’t go with you though, I’m sure you understand why.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Do you think you can l lie for us?

[MoltenCore]  
Sure, shouldn’t be too hard  
it’s the weekend after all

[IceCold]  
We’re going to need to get Mr. Hallon’s gear out of the equipment shed! He hasn’t used it in a while, so I think we can borrow it for a couple days and he probably won’t notice  
as long as we put it back

[Beetlehorse]  
I will prepare food!

[IceCold]  
It’s better we make these kinda plans in person though!  
Everyone meet me in common room 4! I’ll have a map and I’ll show you the quickest path to where we want to go!

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Thank you Mei.  
Thank you everyone, this means a lot to me.

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Jesse** : I can’t believe they’re gone.

**Fareeha** : Jesse...

**Jesse** : I was attacked by it far! I know how evil and disgusting it is  
 **Jesse** : we need to find that old lady  
 **Jesse** : she knows something  
 **Jesse** : she’s gotta

**Fareeha** : it would help if we had something to narrow our search down  
 **Fareeha** : all we have to go by is that she’s old and that she’s first nations

**Jesse** : and magical

**Fareeha** : well obviously  
 **Fareeha** : do you at least remember what she looked like?

**Jesse** : uh  
 **Jesse** : old?  
 **Jesse** : look I tried to draw you a picture!

**Fareeha** : you drew a stick figure

**Jesse** : emphasis on the tried

**Fareeha** : Who knew there were so many old women in first nations myths

**Jesse** : wait aint you first nations? Shouldnt you know that already?

**Fareeha** : okay first off

**Jesse** : you’ve been typing for twenty seconds  
 **Jesse** : i preemptively aplogize

**Fareeha** : fine  
 **Fareeha** : but aren’t you also..?

**Jesse** : any attempt to figure out what I am usually ends in madness  
 **Jesse** : anyway googling “old native american woman” only comes up with black n white pics of old people. Adding in stories don’t do nothing either

**Fareeha** : of course not! Everything you just said is way too general  
 **Fareeha** : I keep telling you you need to narrow the search down by a lot  
 **Fareeha** : wait, what kind of tent did you say the old woman was staying in?

**Jesse** : a wigwam 

**Fareeha** : There! We can start with whatever cultures use wigwams!  
 **Fareeha** : that’s a start

**Jesse** : “The English applied the term to all Iroquois and Algonquian dwellings from the Atlantic Ocean to the Mississippi River”

**Fareeha** : okay so let’s google “ Iroquois old woman stories”  
 **Fareeha** : one of the first things to come up is a creation myth. she’s called the “Sky Woman”  
 **Fareeha** : don’t think that’s what we want

**Jesse** : ok I googled “algonquian stories of old grandmothers” and came up with Nokomis, the grandmother of Wenbozho, who was a hero of sorts  
 **Jesse** : can’t find much about her other than she raised him  
 **Jesse** : oh [here’s one ](http://www.native-languages.org/squannit.htm) called Granny Squannit who’s the same as Nokomis but with a different name  
 **Jesse** : I think  
 **Jesse** : apparently she’s associated with storms and stuff

**Fareeha** : yeah it also said that she was a tiny woman who is three feet tall at the most

**Jesse** : oh  
 **Jesse** : our granny was a fair bit taller than that  
 **Jesse** : spider grandmother? No that aint right

**Fareeha** : wait I just stuck grandmother into the searchbox on the site you just gave me   
**Fareeha** : [what do you think?](http://www.native-languages.org/foxwoman.htm)

**Jesse** : Ayas...  
 **Jesse** : I feel like I heard that name somewhere before  
 **Jesse** : someone must have mentioned it to me but I can’t remember who  
 **Jesse** : wasldjfla holy shit

**Fareeha** : ????

**Jesse** : there’s a fucking fox outside my window  
 **Jesse** : I sent you the pic

**Fareeha** : aw she’s so pretty!

**Jesse** : I’ve definitely seen that fox before tho  
 **Jesse** : I think that’s the one that likes to hang around sometimes

**Fareeha** : Didn’t know you were such a fox expert that you could tell them apart  
 **Fareeha** : also it’s a little weird that we were talking about an old fox woman and a fox appears right outside yoru window  
 **Fareeha** : seems a bit on-the-nose to me

**Jesse** : might be a sign   
**Jesse** : oh there she goes  
 **Jesse** : she’s heading north towards that big ol’ mountain off in the distance

**Fareeha** : we’re in the rockies  
 **Fareeha** : there are big ol mountains all over the place

**Jesse** : hey c’mon you know which one I mean

**Fareeha** : yeah the one with the abandoned mine  
 **Fareeha** : we’re not visiting the mines in the winter jesse  
 **Jesse** : we’re not stupid or crazy

**Jesse** : we should head in that direction tho  
 **Jesse** : time to plan an expedition

**Fareeha** : cool, reinhardt, zarya, and lena can all come

**Jesse** : sure  
 **Jesse** : I’d invite mako and jami but they’ve been busy with something and im not curious enough to ask what

xXx

**Chatroom: Putting the Punk in Spelunking**

_[Junkrat] Entered Putting the Punk in Spelunking_  
[Roadhog] Entered Putting the Punk in Spelunking  
[RobotPrincess] Entered Putting the Punk in Spelunking 

[Junkrat]  
Pretty exciting ain’t it?

[RobotPrincess]   
Oh yes, very!  
I had no idea there was an open tunnel beneath the school!

[Roadhog]  
You shouldn’t have followed us

[Junkrat]  
oi lighten up mako it’s not like she got hurt or nuthin  
sides having a genius on our team could do us some good  
you just gotta keep this a secret between us right? All those uptight do-gooders would have this tunnel sealed and locked up before we even have the chance to fully explore it!

[RobotPrincess]  
Can I at least tell my sister?

[Junkrat]  
Nope!  
She’s stop you 

[RobotPrincess]  
:(  
I’m not sure i want to keep it a secret in any case

[Junkrat]  
oh well  
guess I’ll just have to come and take back that little shiny thing you found  
wouldn’t want you to get in trouble now 

[RobotPrincess]  
Wait no!  
This artifact is such a good find  
I want to examine it!

[Junkrat]  
I bet there are even more the further we go

[RobotPrincess]  
MMMM  
okay  
Just for another week or so okay?  
We have to tell people sometime.

[Junkrat]  
Sure, sure

[Roadhog]  
what do you think you found, Efi?

[RobotPrincess]  
MMM  
I think... going by the shape of it...  
I’m not 100% sure, but I think it might be a part of a key.

[Roadhog]  
Keys are dangerous if the door it unlocks is dangerous.

[Junkrat]  
lighten up roadhog  
This is all just guesswork! Not good science, yeah?  
We should find all the pieces BEFORE we jump to any conclusions.  
Ohoho I can’t believe we’re on an actual treasure hunt! I’ve always dreamed on going on some grand adventure with treasure at the end of the rainbow!  
Now we have our chance!  
Hope we make it rich in the end

[RobotPrincess]  
or we could die

[Junkrat]  
hey now kid   
we don’t use language like that here  
we’re adventurers! Suicidal optimism is part of our thing!  
we’ll be fine, nothing to worry about  
as long as we have the right equipment  
which we do  
What could possibly go wrong?

[RobotPrincess]  
...

[Roadhog]  
...

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Ana** : He’s just not talking to us anymore  
 **Ana** : I don’t understand, did we do something wrong?

**Jack** : it’s so weird  
 **Jack** : one day we’re all getting along great, and the next we won’t even look at me  
 **Jack** : he’s always gone when I wake up and he won’t speak to me in class  
 **Jack** : how are we supposed to help him if he won’t talk to us?

**Ana** : I keep texting him but I’m getting nothing back  
 **Ana** : I cornered him an hour ago and tried to force him to talk to me, but he told me to fuck off and pushed me over :(

**Jack** : D:  
 **Jack** : are you okay?

**Ana** : he pushed me into the wall hard enough to bruise my shoulder :(  
 **Ana** : we’ve played rough before but never enough to actually hurt each other

**Jack** : I’m surprised you didn’t punch him back

**Ana** : I would have, but I was too busy being upset over the fact that one of my best friends in the entire world hurt me for no reason  
 **Ana** : if I see him again I’ll punch him for sure

**Jack** : _I’ll_ punch him  
 **Jack** : what an asshole thing to do

**Ana** : the only fair way to settle this is if BOTH of us punch him

**Jack** : Agreed.  
 **Jack** : he doesn’t want us to help him Ana  
 **Jack** : he’s probably thinking something stupid about not wanting us to get hurt or whatever

**Ana** : WELL he’s doing a piss poor job of that if that’s the case

**Jack** : yeah and we’re going to help him whether he likes it or not  
 **Jack** : we’ll find the door ourselves and save him  
 **Jack** : and then he can stop being such a crab apple

**Ana** : does it really work that way?

**Jack** : I dunno  
 **Jack** : worth a shot isn’t it?  
 **Jack** : so what’s the plan?

**Ana** : same as before  
 **Ana** : we need to find the second door

**Jack** : and a key probably

**Ana** : I suppose it’s going to be locked like the other one was...

**Jack** : So find the door and key and... then what? Do we open the door? Keep it closed?

**Ana** : well I guess we should open it  
 **AnaJack** : He didn’t say what would happen when all three doors were open tho  
 **Jack** : could be anything  
 **Jack** : could be bad

**Ana** : I think that’s a risk we have to take  
 **Ana** : that thing is going to come for him whether the second door is opened or not  
 **Ana** : maybe we can stop it if we get to it first  
 **Ana** : and that’s a big maybe

**Jack** : So it’s just the two of us on this adventure?

**Ana** : it’s no secret that the elite 4 wanted to destroy it somehow and I don’t know how many other people feel the same  
 **Ana** : it’s probably safer if we keep this to ourselves

**Jack** : I can’t see how this can go wrong at all  
 **Jack** : also since the elite 4 are gone we should break into their rooms and find out what they had on all of this

**Ana** : by “gone” you mean “probably dead”

**Jack** : Look

**Ana** : yeah I know  
 **Ana** : let’s go rifle through their shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sombra will be in the next chapter, I swear.


	14. Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots roll into motion, but they don't turn out the way anyone really expected them to.

December 3rd

**Private Correspondence**

**Genji** : We’ll find it this time.

**Angela** : Genji we’ve spent the past few nights out in the freezing snow waiting for a monster that is perfectly capable of killing us to find us.  
 **Angela** :I’m a little concerned.

**Genji** : We need to find it and I’m going to spend as many nights outside as we need for me to kill it  
 **Genji** : I need to find them angela. My parents are going crazy with worry and are threatening to sue the school into bankruptsy  
 **Genji** : so that means on top of losing my best friend and brother im also going to lose all of my other friends and ill have to go home without ever knowing what the fuck is going on in this stupid piece of shit school  
 **Genji** : there’s so much at stake.

**Angela** : I know Genji, I’m sorry.  
 **Angela** : I’m not suggesting that we stop. I’m suggesting we be smarter about this.  
 **Angela** : Torbjorn, Winston, and I have been talking and we might have a solution.

**Genji** : I will try anything.

**Angela** : Good, because I’m not telling you what it is until you meet us in lab B.  
 **Angela** :And also I’m not letting you within fifty feet of me until you’ve taken a shower.  
 **Angela** :Please Genji, I’m begging you.

xXx

**Private Correspondence**

 **Orisa** : Efi?

**Efi** : Yes, Orisa?

**Orisa** : I love you

**Efi** : I love you too.

xXx

**Chatroom: Just Us**

 _[Sombra] Entered Just Us_   
_[Reaper666] Entered Just Us_

[Reaper666]  
Why the chatroom?

[Sombra]  
Been having some trouble lately. Don’t worry about it.  
So what’s up?

[Reaper666]  
I need your help

[Sombra]  
Obviously.

[Reaper666]  
I know where the second door is.

[Sombra]  
What? How?

[Reaper666]  
same way I knew about the first one.  
A dream. Same as before, but I don’t think Jack and Ana know about it. I asked them how they were sleeping and they said fine

[Sombra]  
I thought you weren’t speaking to them

[Reaper666]  
It’s for their own good okay  
look I have a great big bullseye painted on me and people near bullseyes usually get hurt

[Sombra]  
so about that dream

[Reaper666]  
You don’t need me to tell you. You had it too, didn’t you?  
Dont’ be coy with me im not in the mood

[Sombra]  
Okaaaaaay fine  
it would have been fun and informative if you had told me tho

[Reaper666]  
You and I are going to need to dig.

[Sombra]  
I have no idea how we’re supposed to get underground  
i think the elite 4 were trying to find a way and that’s why they went into the city   
Still havent figured out why they took the bus back though.

[Reaper666]  
That’s not important  
we need to go through that door sombra  
to fix us

[Sombra]  
Fix us?

[Reaper666]  
We’re broken  
cant you feel it? there’s something wrong with us  
we’re dangerous and we shouldn’t be around other people

[Sombra]  
Beginning to think that there’s a bigger issue here than just the door

[Reaper666]  
i believe that if we find all the doors I’ll be better  
and I can be around jack and ana without wanting to hurt them  
but i can’t do anything just yet  
not until I have both the key and the exact location of the door  
that’s where you come in

[Sombra] I was wondering when we were going to get around to it

[Reaper666]  
Find out what the elite 4 knew, and keep an eye on jack and ana  
let me know if they say anything about doors or me

[Sombra]  
Will do boss

xXx

**Chatroom: Grandma Hunters**

_[Hammertime] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Highnoon] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Rocketjump] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Flashback] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Bearhugs] Entered Grandma Hunters_

[Flashback]  
I’m not sure I like the chatroom name  
it sounds like we’re going out there and hunting down harmless old grannies

[Bearhugs]  
grannies are anything but harmless  
i once watched an old lady flip a man on his back because he was being rude to her  
she then proceeded to beat him repeatedly with her purse until he begged for mercy.  
I was inspired. That’s exactly the kind of person I want to be when I grow up

[Hammertime]  
Still I THINK WE CAN DO BETTER

[Flashback]  
?  
Well  
whats your suggestion

[Hammertime]  
I SAID WE COULD DO BETTER  
not that I actually had a suggestion

[Highnoon]  
Grandma Hunters it is  
wait no I have an even better idea

_”Grandma Hunters” was changed to “Granny Hunterz”_

[Bearhugs]  
uh

[Highnoon]  
ANYWAY  
I have her  
her name is Grandma Fox  
at least I think so going by everything Fareeha and I have found so far

[Bearhugs]  
Congrats! I knew you could do it!

[Hammertime]  
Indeed!  
Though I feel bad, I had hoped I would be more help than I was

[Bearhugs]  
We provided emotional support  
and plenty of food and beverages  
Lena provided entertainment

[Hammertime]  
Oh haha we did do that didn’t we?

[Flashback]  
Glad to help!

[Highnoon]  
I haven’t been that well fed in forever  
so y’all were doubly appreciated

[Bearhugs]  
<3

[Hammertime]  
<3

[Flashback]  
:Db

[Rocketjump]  
We may need your strength actually  
we’re not done  
see it’s not enough to just know what the granny’s name is  
we gotta find her  
and ask her about everything that’s going on

[Highnoon]  
yeah  
if anyone knows it’s gotta be her

[Hammertime]  
Sounds like fun!  
What’s the first step?

[Flashback]  
Ooh count me in!

[Bearhugs]  
Clearly  
we need to set a trap out in the woods  
with some grandma thing as bait  
if it were my grandma we’d have to put someone out there who was hungry  
and she’d appear like magic

[Rocketjump]  
Let’s try to take this a LITTLE bit seriously

[Bearhugs]  
Oh I’m sorry I will treat all future mystically powered grandma exploits with utmost seriousness

[Rocketjump]  
BV

[Bearhugs]  
:)

[Flashback]  
Well when you put it like that it all sounds a bit dumb doesn’t it?

[Highnoon]  
Actually a traps not a bad idea  
though it’s gonna be super risky bc she always shows up when we’re in danger  
wish there was a way we could reach her without   
y’know  
that

[Rocketjump]  
No we can’t trap her!  
She’s trying to help us!  
We just need to reach her and talk to her  
that’s all

[Bearhugs]  
and how do we know that she is trying to help us?  
It is true that she saved Jesse and those three kids from harm   
but there’s every chance that she has her own agenda  
and is just as dangerous as that monster with the sideways eyes

[Rocketjump]  
I don’t believe that

[Bearhugs]  
In the end, it doesn’t matter what you believe  
we can only rely on each other  
and even then that’s not a sure thing  
the others are keeping things from us the same way we are keeping things from them

[Highnoon]  
Hang on we’re not keeping anything from anyone

[Bearhugs]  
then why haven’t you talked to any of the others about what we’re doing?  
The ONLY one who could possibly have the full picture is that one hacker gremlin  
and we know we can only trust her so far

[Highnoon]  
I just  
look it’s not because I want to solve this entire thing by myself  
get all the glory and all that  
I just want to make sure we know what we know before we tell everyone else  
that make sense?

[Bearhugs]  
we SHOULD be working together

[Highnoon]  
I know I know  
we’ll tell them after we find the granny   
I promise

[Bearhugs]  
but why not tell them now?

[Highnoon]  
because it’s kind of silly to tell anyone that we’re devoting this much time and effort into finding some mysterious fox grandmaa ok

[Bearhugs]  
hmm  
fair enough

[Hammertime]  
there’s no point in fighting amongst ourselves either!  
We’re all on the same side here

[Bearhugs]  
yes, yes  
I am sorry Jesse

[Highnoon]  
yeah  
me too

[Rocketjump]  
I think our best bet is to go out during the full moon  
There’s always a full moon when people see her right Jesse? That’s what you said?

[Highnoon]  
yeah  
I guess that makes sense  
i mean its not like we have a rulebook on how magical bullshit works right  
so we might as well try that

[Hammertime]  
Excellent! Winter camping! I love winter camping!

[Bearhug]  
so do I  
there’s a full moon in two days  
we should go then.

[Highnoon]  
Sounds like a plan.

xXx

**Chatroom: Putting the Punk in Spelunking**

_[Junkrat] Entered Putting the Punk in Spelunking  
[Roadhog] Entered Putting the Punk in Spelunking  
[RobotPrincess] Entered Putting the Punk in Spelunking_

[RobotPrincess]  
I can’t believe we managed to find a second piece!  
it’s so strange how different this one is from the other.  
I wouldn’t have believed they were meant to be put together if jami hadn’t shoved them together for no reason

[Junkrat]  
Science is better explored by doing than thinking

[RobotPrinces]  
I disagree by a lot, but nevermind  
did any of you hear that sound by the way?  
When we were down there?

[Roadhog]  
Which sound

[RobotPrincess]  
It sounded like singing  
it is super super SUPER creepy down there with the echoes and the sounds of the earth  
and there’s no light except for our flashlights  
but you remember when we found that hole?  
The one that was so deep that we couldn’t even hear the rock we dropped down there?

[Junkrat]  
Yeah I’ve been looking at our map and comparing it to the map we have of the school grounds  
seems like that hole is below the staff housing  
pretty neat huh  
wonder if they’d sleep pretty if they knew what they were sleeping on

[RobotPrincess]  
When you guys turned to leave I went and took one last look down the hole and I heard it  
It sounded so sad and lonely.  
I tried to take a recording of it, but all that I have is static.

[Junkrat]  
Spooooky 

[Roadhog]  
You are not sleeping under my bed tonight.  
Sleep on your own like a normal person

[Junkrat]  
um excuse you wat 

[Roadhog]  
everytime you get too scared to sleep you end up under my bed

[Junkrat]  
DO NOT

[RobotPrincess]  
Awww that’s so sweet!

[Junkrat]  
IS NOT

[Roadhog]  
The sensible thing to do is to not go down there again.  
If there’s anything like that monster down there, then we don’t want to be near it

[Junkrat]  
that’s coward talk!

[RobotPrincess]  
I don’t think the singing is dangerous!  
We’ve been down there for days we’ve been alright.  
We need to find the third piece

[Roadhog]  
why

[RobotPrincess]  
um  
I don’t know  
we just do

[Roadhog]  
that’s not a good reason

[Junkrat]  
Oi lighten up Roadhog  
swear that YOUR the scaredy cat here now

[Roadhog]  
How do you plan on putting it together once you have all the pieces

[RobotPrincess]  
Oh  
That’s a good question.  
I suppose I can give it to Torbjörn and maybe he can weld the pieces together?

[Junkrat]  
I wish they’d let me into the welding booths  
But no I’m “Not allowed” and am way too “unstable”  
stupid regulations and shit

[RobotPrincess]  
I wonder 

[Roadhog]  
Hm?

[RobotPrincess]  
Are these the _only_ series of caves under the school?  
I mean, comparatively speaking this cave system is pretty small. I mean, the parts that we’ve explored so far.  
The hole we found might lead to another cave system, one that’s way way way deeper underground. It’s just way too bad that the hole is way too small for anyone to safely get down.

[Roadhog]  
I’m sure we’ll find out   
one way or another

xXx

December 5th, 10 pm

**Chatroom: Monster Tracking**

_[Mercy] Entered Monster Tracking_   
_[Cyborgninjadude] Entered Monster Tracking_   
_[IceCold] Entered Monster Tracking_   
_[Wentbananas] Entered Monster Tracker_   
_[Breakitdown] Entered Monster Tracker  
[Beepboop] Entered Monster Tracker_   
_[Beetlehorse] Entered Monster Tracker_   
_[MoltenCore] Entered Monster Tracker_

[MoltenCore]  
Are you sure you can handle it?

[Cyborgninjadude]  
for the last time  
yes  
you’ve drilled us over and over again   
WE’VE GOT IT

[Mercy]  
Don’t mind him.  
Genji’s just cranky that I made him eat his vegetables.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
it was literally the worst experience in my life.  
Right up there with losing my brother.  
Who is still missing.

[IceCold]  
Besides Torb, they have both me and Winston!  
we’ll be there to make sure nothing goes wrong

[MoltenCore]  
Good.  
I can’t stand the thought of one of my precious creations in the hands of some idiot who doesn’t know how to use it.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
I AM right here you know.  
Reading every single word you’re writing.

[MoltenCore]  
Good.  
It’s not complicated anyways.  
Step 1. Set the trap.  
Step 2. Lure the monster into the trap.  
Step 3. Spring the trap and voila  
monster captured.  
The way it is set up should make sure that it can’t ooze its way out of it.  
Step 4. you inject it with the tag that Winston and Angela created and release it.  
Step 5. Follow it back to wherever its keeping your brother.  
Easy as pie.

[IceCold]  
When you put it all like that, it sounds both simple and super scary!

[Wentbananas]  
We’ll be alright.  
I hope.  
The second part of this plan depends heavily on us even finding the monster in the first place.

[Breakitdown]  
something tells me that we’re gonna strike it lucky today

[Beetlehorse]  
Why do you figure that?

[Breakitdown]  
Because it’s a full moon  
all the freaky stuff happens when there’s a full moon  
it’s like a staple in supernatural literature. 

[Mercy]  
I suppose we won’t know for sure until we find out.  
Everyone grab your warmest clothes and gear and meet us outside.  
Let’s try to get this done as safely as possible.

[BeepBoop]  
:)b

xXx

1 am

**Chatroom: Grandma Hunters**

_[Hammertime] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Highnoon] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Rocketjump] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Flashback] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Bearhugs] Entered Grandma Hunters_

[Highnoon]  
Ain’t it lucky that cellphones even work all the way out here?

[Rocketjump]  
It’d be hard to communicate without them.

[Hammertime]  
I would have thought that wandering aimlessly through a snow-felled forest would be far more interesting than it is.  
Kind of romantic actually.  
Too bad I have no one to romantically enjoy it with me.

[Rocketjump]  
That Ana girl seems to like you.

[Hammertime]  
and I like her too!  
I wonder if she likes long lonely walks through the freezing winter forests.  
With a monster on the loose.

[Bearhugs]  
what kind of person would she be if she didn’t?

[Highnoon]  
At least we haven’t seen neither hide nor hair of that monster anywhere.

[Hammertime]  
Such a shame.  
I would have liiked to haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

[Highnoon]  
Reinhardt?

[Rocketjump]  
REIN

[Bearhugs]  
I hear them! BY THE RIDGE

xXx

1:30 am

**Chatroom: Monster Tracking**

_[Mercy] Entered Monster Tracking_   
_[Cyborgninjadude] Entered Monster Tracking_   
_[IceCold] Entered Monster Tracking_   
_[Wentbananas] Entered Monster Tracker_   
_[Breakitdown] Entered Monster Tracker  
[Beepboop] Entered Monster Tracker_   
_[Beetlehorse] Entered Monster Tracker_   
_[MoltenCore] Entered Monster Tracker_

[MoltenCore]  
Well?

[Cyborgninjadude]  
Ugh  
nothing  
I hate this

[Breakitdown]  
Aw and I was SO sure that tonight would be the night.  
We gotta call it in sometime  
it’s too dangerous for us to be out too late  
and we might end up monster food if we end up falling asleep  
and also hypothermia

[Mercy]  
I agree.  
Let’s call it a night and try again tomorrow.

[Beetlehorse]  
Does anyone else notice the moon?  
It’s so big.

[Wentbananas]  
It IS abnormally large.  
When it’s so close like this, it feels like we’re on a different planet.  
It’s kind of scary.

[IceCold]  
Oh hey! Does everyone see that fox?

[Mercy]  
What fox?  
Oh there it is! I see it on top of that hill!

[Cyborgninjadudes]  
We’re not here to look at foxes OR moons  
everyone stay focused.

[Beetlehorse]  
I see a light up ahead.  
I’m going to go take a look.

[Breakitdown]  
Orisa no! You don’t know what it is!  
Wait, I see it too!  
You know what imma gonna go check it out 

[Mercy]  
Have you all completely lost your minds??  
Get back into position!  
It could be a trick by the monster!

[IceCold]  
Oh I see it too!  
It looks so warm and cozy.  
I’m going to take a look.

[Breakitdown]  
Hey guys it’s okay  
there’s just an old lady here  
she says that she’ll share her stew with you guys if you want  
there’s a lot here

[BeepBoop]  
:D

[Mercy]  
I... suppose it is really cold out here.  
Maybe just a peek.

[Cyborgninjadude]  
SERIOUSLY?

[Breakitdown]  
Stop being such a wet blanket and get over here.

[MoltenCore]  
Maybe it’s because I’m not out there in the freezing cold  
but a random old lady in the woods doesn’t sound suspicious to anyone else?  
Really?

[Cyborgninjadude]  
well  
I mean  
this is super good stew.

[Breakitodown]  
She’s going to tell us a story!  
We’ll tell you all about it tomorrow Torb  
I have the feeling that this is going to be a good one.

xXx

**Chatroom: Grandma Hunters**

_[Hammertime] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Highnoon] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Rocketjump] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Flashback] Entered Grandma Hunters  
[Bearhugs] Entered Grandma Hunters_

[Flashback]  
Jesse?  
Where’d you go?

[Highnoon]  
This thing leaves footprints.  
I’m followin’ it

[Flashback]  
But what if you run into it?

[Highnoon]  
I don’t think anything that gets charged by Reinhardt and then punched straight down into a frozen river by Zarya is getting back up again anytime soon.

[Flashback]  
seems kind of anti-climatic when stated after the fact doesn’t it?  
I bet it’s a frozen popsicle by now.

[Rocketjump]  
Don’t worry I’m with Jesse too.  
You guys focus on helping Reinhardt.

[Bearhugs]  
He doesn’t look good.  
Oh hey is trying to tell me something.  
He says that he is fine and that “No monster can take Reinhardt down without a fight!”

[Flashback]  
What a dummy  
that’s why we all love him tho  
I add for when Reinhardt reads this chatlog later.

[Highnoon]  
oh hey  
it’s a cave.

[Flashback]  
Are you going _in_ the cave?

[Rocketjump]  
My head says no but my heart says yes.

[Highnoon]  
Since we’re not in any immediate danger we’ll give you the minute-by-minute account.  
So far there’s just a bunch of rocks everywhere  
more rocks  
and ice

[Rocketjump]  
You’d think a monster lair would smell bad  
like rotting flesh and feces  
that’s what video games have always lead me to believe 

[Highnoon]  
Oh

[Rocketjump]  
Oh

[Bearhugs]  
???

[Flashback]  
WHAT IS IT  
I CAN’T HANDLE THIS

[Highnoon]  
weirdshit.jpg

[Bearhugs]  
That’s

[Flashback]  
not what I expected  
at all

[Rocketjump]  
we found them

[Highnoon]  
Genji outta be happy

[Bearhugs]  
is Zenyatta there too?

[Highnoon]  
no  
we’ve looked all over and it’s just these four

[Rocketjump]  
I’m’ going to reach right into it

[Highnoon]  
be my guest

[Flashback]  
Be careful guys!

[Highnoon]  
Ew  
ew  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW  
if you guys could HEAR how this sounds  
and smell it  
you’ be not me  
EW  
okay they’re out now.  
And waking up?  
Yes  
good  
we’ll need you guys to meet us at the main trail  
we’re going to need all hands on deck for this one.

xXx

_Chatroom_ : Wisakedjak

_[HandofFate] Entered Wisakedjak  
[Coalescence] Entered Wisakedjak_

[HandofFate]  
I guess we should consider ourselves lucky that it worked out the way it did.  
Though it seems as though we’re late to the party.

[Coalescence]  
Can’t be helped.  
I’m curious to see how this all turns out.

[HandofFate]  
I’m not much of a sitting and waiting kind of person.  
My parents are transferring me in in about a week, how about you?

[Coalescence]  
Ugh.  
They’re going to wait until after the winter break.  
How droll. 

[HandofFate]  
I will save you a seat.

[Coalescence]  
Please do.  
Oh and if you happen to see _her_ anywhere...

[HandofFate]  
Same for you.  
She could potentially ruin everything.

[Coalescence]  
yes.  
But she won’t.  
I’ll see to that.

[HandofFate]  
Ugh I’m getting headaches again.  
My time is up, I will talk to you soon.

[Coalescence]  
Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been a SUPER long time since I've touched this fic. Wild, isn't it? I had to reread this fic and look at my notes to figure out what the heck past me was plotting. Thankfully I've got it all figured out just in case future me gets too busy again.


End file.
